Death among Misery
by Lictor13
Summary: A dark Jimmy Two Shoes story based on the return of frightening creature to Miseryville, marked from Heloise's and the Heinous's past. This story contains many OC's, and some parts can be gory, as well as some horror. You have been warned.
1. Bale

This is a prologue of a story I'll be working on after Heloise's Diary. I've taken the risk of publishing it :P Lets just call this a little tease.

AUTHORS NOTE: This story, including the prologue has no adultery or serious bad language. But the story will have extreme violence. The prologue itself has a bit of violence itself. Please don't read if you dislike lots of blood.

_It was late midnight when Lucius Heinous the Seventh had checked the time. But that seemed hours ago. He had just finished with the paper work, and was preparing to put them away. The factory had been dead silence for some time, all the workers were given the night off . For once._

_Sammy Garvin, a goblin like creature with a heavy tail that would hang behind him was awaiting Lucius outside by the door. He was Lucius's assistant, dispute the fact he would torment Sammy through his anger, and was more of a punch-bag. Sammy wasn't his closest worker however. Lucius had a second in command. The serpent like creature was named Horian, with the head of a serpent and the body of some kind of humanoid lizard. But he was long gone, back to the earth in which he named his home._

_What a day Lucius had. In order to give his workers the night off, he had forced them into working extra hard. The attempt to make them was exhausting. Decline all those requests and complaints, the only requests he did accept was Heloise's needs for new tools or parts, as long is she built all those machines of hers faster._

_Lucius sighed, putting his pen away, then putting all the paperwork aside. He walked to his coat racket and put his black leather coat on. Then walking to the door. Perhaps a good nights sleep would calm his stressful mind. _

_The massive door slammed shut in front of him, banishing all light with it. Lucius jumped in confusion. The room sat in silence, Lucius began to think that probably Sammy might have accidentally smacked it shut. Just before he could agree with the thought, the temperature dropped rapidly. He could practically feel a breeze in his office. Was it a ghost?_

_''Little Lucius.'' Came a horrifying whisper. Lucius turned his head to the location of the voice. His sight became more used to the darkness, able to see the small shadow of a figure, standing by the corner. As his sight finally began to clear up, the figure, to his surprise was Heloise. She stood in front of him, with a horrific smile on her face. Lucius did not see his top inventor in her eyes, instead he saw madness, he saw a mad killing lust. Her pony tail was not there, and her hair was instead loose and messy._

_Lucius blinked for a moment, then scowled at her. ''Heloise! What are you doing here? Get ou-''_

_Lucius did not finish the sentence. Just when he took a step forward, Heloise pulled a massive kitchen knife at him. Her massive grin remained unmoved._

_Lucius heart almost stopped right on the spot. ''H-Heloise. What is the meaning of this?''_

_Heloise's eyes burned in madness.''For too long I have remained patient as a boot-lick. The time of your reign must end Lucius.''_

_Something was wrong with her voice. Dispute her female tone, there was what seemed to be a darker, male like voice echoing behind it. Lucius began the realise that this was indeed not Heloise. _

_Only then did Lucius know._

_''Bale.'' He said in gloom. _

_Heloise stopped grinning._

_''Spoilsport.'' She said. In disappointment._

_She pulled the knife away from Lucius, then placed it on her own neck. Slitting it open, black liquid poured from the gaping wound, yet she remained smiling._

_Lucius watched in horror as this black blood began to pour into the form of a massive puddle. Heloise herself, began to melt away, slowly turning into this odd liquid. She finally began to fade away. _

_The melting figure began to retake form. It grew into a taller, skinnier figure. The blood began to fade into something rather unusual._

_Standing in front of Lucius, was a Praying Mantis. But this was not any Misery-Mantis. The creature stood almost six foot tall. It's carapace was as black as the night sky and it's skin was as white as bone. There was no life in it's ruby red eyes, no pupils were inside it. It felt as if staring into death itself._

_It's limbs. And almost half it's abdomen was not there, somehow evaporating into black mist like a ghost. It's face showed no emotion whatsoever. The creature was indeed a horror to see._

_Lucius began to scowl at the beast. Dispute it's appearance. ''What do you want? I thought we had a deal.''_

_The creature made a mad cackle. ''Do I have no right to visit you? You seemed ever so lonely.''_

_It's voice was impaling. It sounded almost like Horian's, as it created horrific hissing almost like it spoke through it's mind. However, something about that voice made Lucius's spine coil._

_''Do not tell lies. I know you like the back of my hand. You cannot fool me.'' Lucius said without fear._

_Bale responded with a small chuckle. ''You know little. Begone with such beliefs of fake knowledge Lucius.''_

_Lucius growled. ''What are you here for?''_

_The creature's head did not look at him. But hang from it's thorax like a floating corpse. ''We indeed had a deal.''_

_Lucius knew exactly what the creature meant._

_''I'm doing my part.'' It said. ''You promised me pay.''_

_Lucius's eyes widened. ''I cannot pay you now. Can you not see that not a single life stirs in my factory?''_

_Bale turned its glooming head towards the enormous office window, which revealed the massive factory works, completely empty and blackened. Then Bale turned it's head back towards Lucius._

_''You promised me three souls. Yet there is only two.'' It said, making another mad cackle._

_Lucius knew that Bale meant him and Sammy. ''Tomorrow. I promise you. Now begone. I want to go home and I have no intention to get involved with demons like yourself.''_

_Bale lifted it's lifeless head towards Lucius. ''You speak so softly. Do you not fear me?'' It laughed again._

_''Why should I fear you? You cannot kill me. You are a mere mist.''_

_The creature showed no hesitation. It made a scream, then rushed at Lucius, his misted hand took the form of a claw, grabbing Lucius by the face, pinning him to his desk. From the violent act, it stopped. Then examined Lucius shocked, horrified face._

_''Ahhhhh.'' It said in appeasement. ''There's the child I have long known. '' Bale let go of the terrified devil-creature. Lucius could barely breathe from such horror._

_''H-how did you t-touch me?''_

_Bale's claw misted away once more._

_''You dare insult me Lucius. Yet I reward your family with power over this pathetic city. You are a small man. Without your reign, your soldiers, your punching bag, you will be nothing but a weak man.''_

_Bale looked at the terrified Heinous._

_''Banish the thoughts of your fate. It is not sealed here. I may be able to interact with the physical world; but I will not and I cannot kill you.''_

_Lucius found his words. ''Wh-what is happening? It must be impossible to touch a mortal!''_

_Bale laughed. ''Little Lucius. Time is up. My form grows ever more powerful. Do your foolish mortal eyes not see the truth?''_

_The demon remained motionless. ''The eclipse approaches.''_

_Lucius's heart stopped on those words._

_''It is time, Lucius.'' Bale unleashed another cackle. ''Are you strong enough to fight? Or have I already won?''_

_The red devil lost his fear for a moment. And made a scowl. ''I am Lucius Heinous the Seventh.'' He spat these words at the demon. ''You are the one who should cower in fear before me! Is it not that I keep you still alive? Even in the thick of death, demon?''_

_The demon stopped laughing. It looked straight towards Lucius. ''You are a animal who has sprung the trap. Nothing more. Nothing less. You feed me by force. It's not your own choice. You need me. For without me your, family cannot live on. That was the deal. You need more as much as I need you.''_

_Bale pointed at Lucius with it's ghastly hand. ''Four days Lucius. It has been more then four thousand years since I could feel. And when I am free, I will enjoy rest my fingers on your cold, dead body.''_

_Lucius froze. ''We have a deal still unpaid for.''_

_''Yes. But Lucius the first and I, agreed that the bargain will break as soon as one has something better is to satisfy our needs.'' Bale turned to the window. ''There are so many souls out there. Their will; weakened by misery. Their souls just begging to be mine.''_

_Lucius raised an eyebrow. ''Why do you take the form of an insect?''_

_Bale turned back to Lucius. ''All demons take the form of an animal. Each creature they are represents from the similarities of the animals behaviour, and the pleasure the demon takes in. Like a mantis, devouring it's prey while it's still alive, the victim of the insect will suffer a slow and painful death. Tormenting is what I take pride it.''_

_Bale made a sarcastic sigh. ''If only I had time to tell you of my life._

_Bale let open another mad cackle. ''I will leave you to go to your sleep. But prepare yourself Lucius. Expect the unexpected. For I am not to underestimate.''_

_With that, Bale began to melt, just like when he was in Heloise's form. His body began to turn into the black liquid. He was finally nothing more then a puddle, which finally evaporated away, leaving a mad cackle, echoing Lucius's hall. As the noise began to fade, Lucius was all alone._


	2. A Lovely Feast

Lucius promised Bale something to feed. Let it be so :) This is a short chapter, but it'll show Bale's true horror.

Enjoy. Contains gore and blood_._

_It was bright of day. A few hours since Lucius's event that took place with the demon. _

_Inside the corridors of the factory walked a patrol of three Minotaur's. In Misyeryville, these bull__-like creatures were Lucius's loyal guard, and Miseryville's soldiers. Neither of them looked any different, they patrolled these dark corridors alone. The area had been long shut off many years ago from all workers. Their objective was to search and destroy any living thing that got in their way. Armed with standard issue submachine guns. Yet it was mostly their muscle that made the Minotaur's most deadly. Their faces were gloomed in a serious look. Under the command of Lucius, they rarely showed any less harmless look._

_The corridor itself was made of complete metal, and was almost quite cramped. There was barely any sign of light, except a few light bulbs that hanged from the ceiling. The area was practically a labyrinth. It was sealed off from a virus spillage, made to create inevitable Misery, yet it proved far too fatal. In attempt to not waste any of his workers lives, Lucius had sealed it off. As the years went by, it came to be ignored. The Minotaur's themselves however, were immune to the effects of the disease, any creature inside would likely be infected, and had to be killed._

_The Minotaur in front of the group raised his arm behind him, as a sign to halt._

"_I can see something" He said. Pointing at the endless tunnel way. He was right. There was some figure standing far in the distant. It looked almost dead, the figure was unclear. But the Minotaur could tell its head hung from its body, like it was a standing corpse._

"_YOU THERE!" The Minotaur shouted. The figure remained motionless._

"_THIS IS A RESTRICTED AREA! YOU WILL BE SHOT UNLESS YOU GIVE GIVE IN TO US!" But the figure did not move._

"_THIS IS YOUR FINAL WARNING; GIVE IN YOURSELF OR WE WILL SHOOT!"_

_But the creature did not move at all. The Minotaur's raised their weapons towards it._

"_ON THE COUNT OF THREE"_

_They aimed their weapons._

"_ONE"_

_The figure did not move at all._

"_TWO" They cocked their weapons._

"_THREE!"_

_In an instant, they pulled the triggers, and the weapons fired rapidly down the corridors, the exploding bursts of bullets penetrated the figure, after many bullets punctured into the figures body, the Minotaur's seized fire. The figure fell to the ground._

_The Minotaur pointed at the creature's body. "Gabriel, go and examine the body."_

_The guard reloaded his weapon, and was about to make a move towards the distant dead figure, but then the light bulbs began to flicker. On and off, the corridors blinked from light and dark every second. After the light came, the Minotaur gave a look of confusion. He turned his head to the body. It was not there._

_The lights turned off again. But when they turned back on, standing in front of them, was Bale. His head hanging gloomily down towards the Minotaur in the front rank. He was no ghost like when Lucius saw him. His body was in complete physical form, his legs were thorny and disfigured, and his arms were two disfigured hands, with sharp nails hanging from his finger tips. Before the Minotaur could raise his weapon, Bale screamed in pain, the Minotaur looked at its disfigured hand, it burst into black blood, reshaping itself into a crab like claw. _

_With that, Bale grabbed the horrified Minotaur by the neck, and lifted him up high with inhuman strength. In horror, the other Minotaur's open fired into the beast's body, the bullets punctured into it, the black blood pouring out of it. Bale screamed in pain, but from that scream, he morphed into a horrific laugh. No matter how many bullets pierced its body, it would not fall._

_A massive explosion of black blood ripped from Bale's thorax, out of the gory explosion, came a horrific tentacle, with a clawed hand on the edge if it. It hit one of the Minotaur. Grabbing him by the chest, then pinning him by the wall. Another tentacle ripped out of Bale's body, grabbing the other Minotaur and pinning him to the ground. Both Minotaur's dropped their weapons in shock. Bale turned its head towards the one he was handling._

_The Minotaur watched looked at the demons emotionless face in horror. His hand found his side-arm in his pocket, pulling it out; he shot Bale in the face instantly. Bale screamed in pain. The bullet left a massive wound in its left eye. He turned his wounded face back at the Minotaur. The Minotaur looked at the wound. In horror, the wound closed up, and healed instantly, back to Bale's original face._

"_You may be promising to me..." Bale said in its horrific, hissing tone._

_With that, Bale opened his mouth. The mouth opened wider, wider eventually impossibly wide. Bale made a horrifying scream, which travelled with the wind itself, the Minotaur screamed in fear, just then, Bale launched at the Minotaur, almost as if kissing him, Bale's mouth on the Minotaur's. From the sound of it, the demon seemed to be sucking something out of him. A moment past, the helpless Minotaur remained motionless. Bale ripped his mouth from the Minotaur's. A black tongue leaked out of the demon's mouth, licking its lips. The Minotaur itself was completely motionless, his eyes were completely white, and his face was left screaming._

_Bale took a deep, ghastly sigh. It looked like the demon had sucked the Minotaur's soul right out of him. Bale slowly turned its head towards the other two Minotaur's_

"_I feel the pity you have for your friend. Don't worry. You'll soon be joining him.'' Throwing the victim's motionless body away, he began to walk towards next one._

_The two Minotaur's screamed in pure fear. But Bale's horrifying cackle drowned their screams of horror. The feast had commenced._


	3. The Struggle and The birth of a evil

Officially the longest chapter I have made so far in any JTS story :D

Things are turning out a lot better then I expected. On chapter two, I could've actually posted another chapter for both stories the same day. I'm planning on linking the puzzle together before the real fun begins, including revealing a few characters pasts.

This chapter may answer a few questions your eager to find out. And defiantly bring in some new ones.

I'm really desperate to get some feedback for this story. Including comments on your opinion on Bale, and anything I should improve. Please enjoy.

_Today in his office was utter gloom for Lucius. Viewing on reports of an incident that had happened. Two hours ago, he had just received report that three guards were found 'dead' by another patrol, in a contained location deep inside the factory. This report accidentally went public, thanks to Heloise, who heard the news and began to spread the word for her own amusement._

_Rumours began to spread that the disease has mutated to become even more deadly, and now even the soldiers are not immune to it. This rumour was quite commonly feared by the guards themselves, who now hesitate to go back inside the tunnels._

_Others say that there is a creature that has gone loose in the factory, preying on anything in reach. _

_This created a catastrophe for Lucius. If there was something worse to fear rather then a Heinous, then how could he 'encourage' his workers to do their jobs?_

_Sammy Garvin cowered by the side of the doorway. Usually when Lucius was mad, he would torment Sammy to calm him down. The goblin like creature was quite certain that he would do so after he had finished checking these new reports. From this distance however, nothing would give him pain without him knowing it._

_The door slammed open, smacking Sammy in the face, flattening him to the wall. Horian walked in, waving a handful of what seemed to be yet more reports._

"_Sir, there's been another incident! Three workers have been found in the same condition as the guards."_

_Lucius growled. "These problems will ruin our business!"_

_Horian ran to the desk. He examined the new reports, raising an eyebrow._

"_Sir the incident has been reported outside the containment area. Do you think if this was the disease, it might have got free?"_

_Lucius lifted is head. "Impossible. That area is 100% contained from the inside and out. Even the soldiers have to be checked before leaving."_

_Sammy limped his way towards Lucius and Horian. "You think there's been like… a leakage sir?" He said, rubbing his injured arm._

_Lucius snatched the reports from Horians scaly hand then took a look at them._

"_I've had the whole area checked by Heloise. She would have told me if there was."_

_Horian made an unimpressed face. "And you trust her, sir?"_

_The red devil showed no hesitation at responding. "You can't trust anyone these days. But knowing Heloise, she'll do her job. She's rarely the lying type without sarcasm."_

_Horian snorted. Sammy became desperate to change the subject of the top inventor._

"_You have any plans for this catastrophe sir?"_

_Lucius scowled. "Unless I can get Horian here to strangle you to relieve my own stress, then no. But I shall work something out. Am I not Lucius Heinous?" He said proudly._

"_Well actually you're Lucius Heinous the Seventh sir" Horian noted. Lucius responded to him with a scowl._

"_Why don't we give the guards some medication, sir? If it still happens, then we'll know what to do." Sammy said._

_Lucius rolled his eyes. "Bah. It won't work."_

_Horian gave a thought. "Why don't we give them medical treatment and see if they still turn out bad. If the incident continues, then we'll know the infection isn't causing it."_

_Lucius leapt up. "That's a great idea! Horian, I'm giving you a raise for that!" Lucius leapt off then ran towards the door._

_Sammy made an angry scowl. Horian just smirked at him._

_8 years ago_

_The street of Miseryville was blinded by the night. The only thing that broke the silence was the rapid rain, eternally falling on to the ground._

_Deep in the wet, empty streets of the poorer area of Miseryville, a little girl ran past, holding a loaf of bread. She was running for her life. Persuaded by horrid creatures, which ran in the shadows._

"_SHE CHEATS! SHE CHEATS! KILL HER! KILL HER! I WANT HER DEAD!" Yelled an ugly, female voice behind her._

_The girl immediately turned around the corner to an alley. She stopped at a dead end. The creatures ran into her view. They were horrible, humanoid rat creatures. Their clothes were torn and made out of leather, their eyes burned red through the darkness, their rotten, sharp teeth pointed from their mouths. A larger female one pointed at the little girl._

"_Grab her! Grab her! Make her wish she never make a fool of me!"_

_Two of the rat creatures snatched the girl by the arm, one of them snatching the loaf of bread from her grasp. The rest of the pack began to laugh and jeer at the sight. The girl screamed and cried for help. One of the rats pulled a knife out from its leather pouch, and placed it to her neck. The crowd of rats began to cheer with joy, the girl began to sob tears of fear._

"_Slit her throat! Slit her throat!" Yelled one of them._

_The girl closed her eyes. This was it. Her life was ended. She waited for the knife to cut through her neck._

_A moment passed. The rats went silent. Something was wrong._

_She opened her eyes again, the rat creatures were no longer cheering, and they looked above the girl with terror on their faces. The child looked behind her to the one of the rat creatures that had the knife. He stood their lifeless, horror on his face. She looked at his stomach, almost screaming at the sight. A massive sharp talon had impaled through the rat._

_It immediately ripped itself out of the creature's dead body, which was left to fall in the mud, and then vanished into the darkness of the darker side of the alley. The other rat let go of the girl, then tried to make a run for it. Immediately from the shadows, a long, Black Hand pounced out, grabbing the helpless creature, and then pulling the screaming victim to the shadows. _

_A moment passed. The girl heard the sound of a spine break from the dark area. A horrific laugh came from inside it._

_From the depths of the shadows, a hideous creature crawled out. _

_It was Bale._

_Four, black tentacle-like arms swirled and twirled from his back, his left arm was a crab claw, and his other was a normal disfigured one._

_The rat like beasts found their courage from the sight. Their horrified faces turned into bloodthirsty scowls, they all screamed and ran towards the demon. _

_Bale burst out laughing, the massive tentacles charged towards the swarm. The girl ran into a corner and watched in terror._

_Bale smashed himself into the rat tide; he grabbed one of the beasts with his crab shaped hand, with a quick squeeze, the helpless creatures torso split in half. One of his tentacles took the form of a blade, stabbing into the face of one of the creatures. Grabbing one of the rats with his normal hand, the demon bit his head, ripping the creatures head off, and then tossing the corpse away._

_One of the rats crawled towards the edge of the wall, leaping from it on top of Bale. Pulling a knife out, and then stabbing the laughing demon by the neck. The demon screamed in pain, and then with its blade shaped tentacles, he sliced the creatures head off while still on its back. The corpse fell from its body into the jeering horde._

_With his disfigured hand, he grabbed one of the creatures out of random from the horde, then with a scream of pain; the crab shaped hand formed itself into a blade, slitting the creature's throat, then dropping the choking body back into the angry tide. His bladed hand grew larger; the demon began to slice the weapon into the rat horde, the screaming creatures flying from all direction._

_Bale cackled with laughter as the creatures tried and tried to kill it. But every time they punctured a wound into the demon with a knife or weapon, it simply rehealed. _

_Bale made another scream in glorious pain; his bladed hand took the form of a massive, hammer. He lifted it into the sky, and then crashed it into the horde. The horde flew from every direction. Hitting into the brick wall or else the floor. After all the rats screams of pain and fear died away with them, the alley became silent, and the rain took over._

_Bale hesitated, looking around on all the corpses of the dead creatures. The demon turned its motionless head for any survivors._

_The frightened girl looked at the massive figure, which was standing victoriously on the mound of bodies it had slain. Then, something grabbed her by the wrist, and then placed a knife by her neck, pulling her into the open towards Bale._

"_No move! No move! Or the girl dies! You see! The girl will die if you move!" It was the large female rat that the girl had cheated. _

_The demon calmly turned its head towards the hideous rat beast._

_The female creature laughed in excitement. "She fooled me in a poker game! She stole the bread from me! She deserves to die!" She said with an idiotic laugh._

"_I am Lasquue! Dominant female and gang leader of the rat men! The girl stole the bread! She stole it! I demand justice!"_

_Bale did not move. The demon looked directly into Lasquees grey eyes._

_All of a sudden, a flash of lightning brightened the entire alley. The girl and Lasquee were blinded by the flash. When the lightning vanished as quickly as it came, Bale was not there. Lasquee made a groan of confusion, looking in all directions, yet the only thing that was there were the bodies of corpses of her comrades and the girl in her clutches.._

_All of a sudden, something massive grabbed her by the neck, lifting her into the air. Lasquee screamed in pain and confusion. She turned her head to see Bale, holding her by the neck with a crab- formed claw. Bale laughed in madness._

"_I have met and preyed upon many people like you." The demon said, one of its tentacles took the form of a blade, and placed its sharp edge on Lasquees neck._

"_You call yourself mighty. Yet you send a swarm to kill a six year old. You are a coward." Bale burst out in laughter._

_Lasquee squeaked in fear. "P-please! Please! D-don't kill me! I will spare the girls life! Don't kill me! I'll do anything."_

_Bale's bladed tentacle slit into the ratwomans throat, watching her in amusement as she began to choke on her own blood._

"_Then die for me."_

_Bale let go of Lasquee, leaving her to choke to death on the wet floor. Finally, Lasquee stopped squirming for air. And she fell silent and motionless._

_The little girl began to cower behind a nearby lamp post. Her eyes set upon the horrific demon._

_Bale turned its head to her. The demon did not move. But stared at her in curiosity. Turning its head towards the loaf of bread, lying next to one of the dead rats. Bale's hand-shaped tentacle picked up the bread, and then directed it towards the girl, offering her to take it. The six year old turned her eyes towards it. She slowly and hesitantly took it, and then looked up at the demon. There was no hideous look of madness in the demons blank eyes. The girl somehow saw a welcoming, harmless look into it._

"_What is your name, girl?" Bale asked her._

_The girl struggled to find her words. Then opened her mouth for response._

"_Heloise."_


	4. Jimmy's Plan & Bloodsuckers

Chapter 3 was seriously the best chapter I have EVER made :D And it seems that I have made quite an ending with it. This chapter, there is going to be an introduction of new characters, like Jimmy, Beezy and Lictor. In the flashback, I will continue from chapter 3.

Please review this story once you have read it. Enjoy :)

* * *

_Heloise was exhausted. She had only recently made a machine to appease Lucius's needs to spread misery. Usually after doing so, Heloise was allowed a few days off when Lucius enjoyed tinkering with her inventions. But today, she foiled herself. Upon hearing of the accident in the containment area, Heloise could not resist but to spread mayhem, releasing this as a rumour towards all the workers. As a punishment, she was allowed no break, but had to create another machine that would be able to medically treat Lucius's henchmen. Details were not exactly given to her, she was just instructed research on the disease that was located in the containment area, then she would need to work up a type of medicine against it. Things were not what she wanted. She promised Jimmy that she would go out with him and the others to a picnic, but the schedule just scrabbled up._

_There was a knock on the door, Heloise wiped the sweat from her forehead, then gloomily walked towards her automatic door. Pushing the button, the door lifted itself open. The girl jumped by surprise, as all of a sudden, a bath came rushing into her laboratory through the doorway, crashing into the wall. She turned her head to the wreckage, her eyes wide with confusion._

_Jimmy jumped out from the bath, with a joyful smile on his face. Behind him, popped out Lictor and Beezy. Jimmy was a skinny boy, he was indeed a human, with blonde hair, green t-shirt and blue jeans. He always had a warming smile, which dispute its idiot look, it had always made Heloise more happy to see him._

"_Hey Heloise! You ready for the picnic? We were gonna call you, but your phone was turned off. We got the basket and everything ready!" Jimmy pointed at Lictor, who was happily waving a large basket in the air. Beezy was beside the mantis, chewing on some odd food._

_When Lictor looked in the basket, his eyes widened, realising that Beezy had eaten all the food. He gave a scowl at the Heinous. In his anger, he jumped at the red creature, beginning to pound him in fury. This was typical behaviour from Lictor. Especially towards Beezy, who he completely hated._

_Heloise made a disappointing sigh. "Sorry guys, Lucius wants me to make another stupid machine. I don't think I can make it today."_

_Jimmy gave a disappointed look. Lictor, upon hearing this, turned his head at Heloise, his hand holding Beezy by the neck._

_"What?! Your not coming? But you rarely work at this time!" Lictor said in shock._

"_Maybe we could reason with Lucy, Heloise." Jimmy said._

"_Yeah." Lictor said, dropping poor Beezy to the floor. "It's just not fun without you blowing up something in the park."_

_Heloise groaned and rolled her eyes. "I doubt you could reason with him. There's a stupid rumour of a infection spreading in the factory. Lucius is taking it too seriously, and now he wants me to make a cure for his henchmen."_

_Both Jimmy and Lictor raised their eyebrow. Beezy lifted his dizzy head, showing some missing teeth._

_"Dad always overreacts." He said, before falling unconscious on the floor again._

"_Do the picnic without me guys." Heloise said._

_Jimmy groaned. "It's not fair. Your always at work while we're having all the fun. Why can't Lucy just make his own stuff for once?"_

_Lictor showed an unimpressed look. "I doubt there would be a disease. You'd expect... well... yourself to be infected to be honest."_

_Beezy lifted his head again. "Maybe Heloise scared the germs away."_

_Lictor released a punch into Beezy's face. Then making an innocent look as the Heinous fell back to the floor unconscious._

_Jimmy looked at Lictor. "Lictor! Stop punching Beezy!"_

_Lictor gave a gloom look. "Its a habit of mine."_

_Heloise began to mirror Lictor's look. "Well I don't want to waste your time Jimmy. You may as well go, there's nothing else for you here." With that, she turned around to continue with her work._

_The automatic door opened. Jimmy walked out disappointed, with Lictor behind him, dragging the knocked out body of Beezy J. Heinous with him. As the door closed behind them, Jimmy gave a thought._

"_Maybe we should talk to Lucy. I'm sure he'll be more then happy to let Heloise go!" Jimmy said proudly._

_Lictor raised an eyebrow. "Does the word, 'Tyrant ruler of Miseryville' not mean anything to you?"_

_Jimmy's head was brightened with a light bulb. "I know! Lets give Lucy a gift! A super-duper gift! We'll say its from Heloise! Then Lucy will give Heloise a break for sure!"_

_Beezy got up, shaking his head to banish all the dizzyness._

_Jimmy gave a thought. "What does Lucy like best?"_

"_I know he hates flammable things." Beezy said. Remembering the day he accidentally set his dad on fire when he burned his brand new woolly jumper._

"_Want me to get the chainsaw?" Lictor asked._

"_Nah. Dad usually likes it when other people are suffering rather then him." Beezy said._

"_It has to be something he will absolutely love!" Said Jimmy._

_Lictor gave a confused look. "Love? Is that a ray gun or something?"_

_Jimmy sprung to life, flicking his fingers. "I got it! Jimmy, you mad genius!" He said, skippering off down the hallway. Leaving Beezy and Lictor looking at each other in confusion._

* * *

_8 years ago_

_The rain had long settled now. The night finally went silent through the streets, only puddles remained as the remnants._

_Through the the dark street, walked a traveller. The man was old, beyond his eighties perhaps, he was hunched, with a massive cloak, shrouding his body.. He held a long staff which he used like a walking stick. The man with obviously blind, as his eyes were shielded by dark glasses. Sticking out of the back of his cape was his thin, worm like tail. He had two horns sticking from his head, and his nails were long, grown from his disfigured hands._

_The lonely man limped his way towards a stone bridge. The man halted, something ran past him with incredible speed. The elderly hesitated, listening for any movement. He was about to continue walking._

"_Going somewhere old man?" Came a young voice._

_The elderly stopped. "Wh-what do you want from me, vampire. I am nothing but a humble old traveller. You don't want to feed on me."_

"_He's right." Said a young, female voice. "What is he? In his mid-thousandths? That blood is far to old and unhealthy."_

"_Patience Sarah." Said a third male voice. "We can still have our fun."_

_The elderly traveller quaked in fear. "No... please, let me pass. I am not what you want."_

_One of the vampires sniffed the air. "What's that smell?" Came the female voice._

_The other two vampires took a sniff as well. "There's someone else here. Someone... younger."_

_The man could feel on of the creatures gaze on his cape. "Lift up your cape, worm."_

_The man began to beg. "N-no! Leave me alone!"_

_One of the vampires grabbed him by the arm. Then lifted his cape, under the cloth, hid the little girl Heloise, quailing in fear at the sight of the dark creatures. The female one made a smile, revealing her pointed teeth. She, like the two male ones, looked extremely young, yet pale. They all looked like humans, dispute their pointed teeth, red eyes and pale skin. The males wore black, posh clothing, whilst the female wore a long black dress._

"_A girl." The female said. "Her blood will be rich and sweet."_

_One of the males, with a small moustache, grinned. "She'll taste delicious."_

_The vampire snatched Heloise, pulling her out of the old travellers grasp. The girl screamed in fear as the vampires began to hiss with joy._

_The old man reached his hand out. "P-please! Give her back!"_

_The female vampire made a dark cackle at the frightened girl. "I want to have first tastes!" She said._

"_Patience Sarah, there is plenty of rich blood to go around."_

_The elderly man yelled out in horror. "No! Please don't hurt her!"_

_All three vampires turned their attention to the man. They all made a dark grin. One of the males drawn out a sharp finger nail, holding the girl still, he scratched her soft cheek, as it began to draw blood. Heloise cried in agony._

"_Don't hurt her." The elderly said calmly._

"_Take a lick, brother."_

"_Don't hurt her." He repeated._

"_I want her blood! Her blood is mine!" The female said._

"_Don't hurt her." He repeated again._

_The male pushed his sister away, then opened his mouth, about to take a bite on Heloise's neck. Something then made him stop. The dark creature was pulled into the air. The other two vampires hissed in surprise. The old man was holding their brother by the neck, with a massive, crab claw instead of a hand. His glasses were not there, instead his eyes were completely black, like a living nightmare, his teeth were razor sharp, with a thin, black tongue dancing out from his mouth._

"_DON'T HURT THE GIRL!" He screamed out in anger, his voice was no longer weak and deep, but his voice sounded daemonic, with a massive hiss screeching from it._

"_What is this madness?!" The female vampire screamed out, hissing at the old man._

_The elderly made a disgusting smile, with that, he tossed the male vampire away, which managed to land on his feet with immortal balance. The old man melted in black liquid, retaking form into a massive, black and white mantis._

_The vampires hissed. _

"_Bale!" One of them screamed out._

_Bale launched an arm shaped tentacle which slowly ripped from his back, he moved it towards Heloise, encouraging her to stay behind him for protection._

_Bale began to make a insane cackle. "Do you want the girl? Fight me then." The demon said._

_The vampires began to move back a few steps. "You take the pity for a mortal child! Pitifulness is a sign of weakness, Bale!"_

_Bale stood their motionless. "Am I weak then? Yet you cower from me, I thought your immortality was made for a reason."_

_Sarah couldn't resist starring at the girl no longer. No demon would stop her from her feast. She made a sprint towards Heloise, screaming a loud hiss. It was a foolish move, Bale crushed her with his hand shaped tentacle, pinning her to the ground. The other two males screamed out in fear._

_One of the brother vampires made a inhuman leap towards Bale, hitting the demon with impact, knocking the monster to the floor, with immortal strength, the vampire tried to rend his sharp nails into the demons chest, only to be stopped by Bale's claws, grabbing the vampire by the wrists and holding him back. The vampire opened his mouth, revealing thousands of pointed teeth, making a loud laugh._

"_I have never tasted demon blood before!" The vampire screamed out. "Many say its quite a delicacy!"_

_Bale responded laughing. "Sadly, you wont have the chance." A black tongue launched from Bale's mouth, it went directly into the vampires throat. The undead creatures eyes widened in shock, he began to make a whimper, then his eyes began to role from the back of his head. Eventually the vampire lost his strength, ripping the tongue from the vampires throat, Bale licked his lips while pushing himself up, tossing the motionless victim away into the river. _

_He immediately heard Heloise scream, turning his head towards the moustached vampire, who held Heloise in a tight grip. He pulled her head away, revealing her neck towards him. He hissed his mouth open, preparing to bite the girl._

_Bale screamed out loud in daemonic anger, the demon ripped a tentacle from its back, it grabbed the vampire before he could react, pulling him towards Bale's face. The vampire hissed at the demons face._

"_You cannot kill me demon! I am immortal!"_

_From the palm of Bale's tentacled hand, a sharp blade grew out, stabbing the vampire, impaling him through the chest. The vampire couldn't die, but the pain was agonising. Bale laughed through the vampires screams._

"_Your immortality proves nothing. It is unbalanced and unreliable. You may avoid death, but you can still die. You have just directed your fate into a new direction."_

_The vampire managed to overcome the pain. He made a laugh. "And... what fate... m-might that be?"_

_Bale stood there for a moment._

"_Me."_

_Bale made a horrific screech, opening his mouth wider and wider, then striking at the screaming creatures face, beginning to feast on its immortal soul._

_Finally, as the victim lost motion, Bale ripped his mouth from the creature's. The vampires body faded into dust, and began to flow away from the demons palm. _

_With that, Bale turned its head to the female vampire, who was struggling to get up. Bale crawled towards her, grabbing the shocked creature with his disfigured hand, then after amusing himself at examining her horrified face, he stabbed her in the heart with a blade shaped tentacle._

"_You will die alone." He said to her, as her screaming body faded away into dust._

_Bale hesitated. All his opponents were dead. The night finally went silent once more. Heloise crawled back towards Bale, hiding under his legs. The demon slowly looked down to her. He noticed the horror in her face as she held Bale's foot tightly._

"_Do not fear those who crawl in the night, Heloise. I'll never let you out of my grasp again."_

_With that, Bale began to walk across the bridge, the little girl alongside him, remaining hidden underneath him._


	5. The Perfect Disguise

Time to put some laughs in this. For is it not Jimmy Two Shoes? :D Sadly, there will no flashback in this chapter, but don't worry. I'm sure this'll entertain you.

May contain a tiny bit of adultery language.

Please oh please review :D

Enjoy.

* * *

"_Jimmy, remember the day when you tried to scare Heloise's hiccups away, and I told you that was the worse idea that you may ever make in existence?" Lictor said, his voice echoing through the bathroom door. Lictor had locked himself in the toilet to get changed into a disguise that Jimmy had given him._

"_How wrong I was...." Came his gloomy voice._

_Jimmy and Beezy were standing outside, Beezy was chewing on a sandwich._

"Aw c'mon Lictor, I'm sure you look great!"

_Jimmy could hear the mantis making a sigh for confidence. The toilet door opened. There stood Lictor, he had a massive blonde wig on his head, a short black dress, two of his feet were in one high heeled shoe, the other inside another. He had eye lashes and badly put on make up._

"_I look like an idiot." He said. Beezy began to snigger at him, whilst Jimmy made a warming smile._

"_No you don't! You look exactly like Jez!"_

_Lictor raised both his eyebrows. "I'm supposed to be Jez? But I look like a zombie!"_

_Beezy pulled a carrot from his pocket. "Don't forget the nose." Lictor snatched the vegetable from Beezy's hand. Looking at the carrot, he put it on his nose with some duck tape._

"_Yeah. I feel a lot like her now." He said in sarcasm. "Why am I even meant to be dressed like her?"_

_Jimmy tutted. "Lictor, we've already talked through the plan. Your pretending to be Lucy's girlfriend, go and visit him in the office, and get him to give Heloise a break."_

_Lictor gasped at this. "No way! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" He yelled out. Turning around, trying to make a run for it, but ended up falling over from the weight of the high heels._

_Jimmy helped him up from the ground. "Your the only one who can fit in the disguise. And come on, do it for Heloise."_

_The mantis gave a sigh. "I'm probably going to lose my dignity for this. But alright, lets do this."_

_Lucius's office_

_Horian stood next to Lucius's desk, hands behind his back, standing proudly. This was his basic 'activity' he would do when not required for help. The red devil himself, was writing on several reports of different situations. Not to mention more incidents that have occurred through the many hours. This was stressing him out, and he desperately needed relief. He felt rage flow inside him, with all his might, he made a scream of fury, flowing his hand over the desk, wiping away all the papers aside._

_Horian turned his head startled. "Is there a problem boss?"_

_Lucius made a growl. "I need a break. All this is simply too much for me to handle!"_

_Horian made a miserable sigh. "I suppose I'll go and finish off the reports you haven't done boss?"He guessed._

_Lucius showed no emotion. "Good idea, here, go finish these off for me. If your not done in the next thirty minutes then I'll take off that raise you earned." Dumping a mountain of files onto Horians arms, the serpent growled at himself, then walked away muttering, holding the heavy load on both his arms._

_As he opened the door, he almost jumped by surprise to see a figure standing on the other side. It was Lictor, dressed in the Jez costume._

"_Get out of the way women." Horian growled, pushing his way past the scowling mantis._

_Lucius lifted his head to see the odd figure standing by the door. He raised his eyebrow by surprise._

"_Who are you?" He called to Lictor._

_Lictor put his fist in front of his mouth, making a cough, then, with a squeaky voice he responded._

"_Don't you recognise your girlfriend Lucius?" He said in the badly mimicked voice._

_Lucius raised an eyebrow, as Lictor walked to the desk, trying to make a pose at him. _

"_Your not Jez" He said scowling._

_Lictor sighed, turning his head away from Lucius, he took out the carrot, then placed it on his nose, turning his head back to the red devil. Lucius's eyes widened._

"_J-Jez? B-but you never visit me!" Lictor crawled on the table, trying to make a attractive look._

"_I just couldn't stand any more time without you...." Lictor chocked out the next word. "Sweety."_

_Lucius made a charming smile._

"I love it when you talk dirty. How about a kiss?" He said, smooching his lips together towards the horrified mantis. Lictor turned his head towards the door for support, where Beezy and Jimmy were peering out, they both nodded.

_Lictor turned his head back towards the red devil. He made a gulp, then, holding his breath, both their lips touched. A moment passed, their kiss separated._

"_Is there something you want from me my little coochy woochy boochy?" Lucius said. Lictor's eyes were pale with terror. Then he managed to fit out a few words._

"_G-give me a second honey-buzz."_

_With that, Lictor made a run for the door crashing through it, then running towards the bathroom, vanishing in the toilets in mere seconds before Beezy or Jimmy could react. As the two went into the bathroom, they could hear Lictor in one of the toilets, making loud vomiting sounds._

"_THE TORMENT!" The mantis screamed out, vomiting again. "His lips taste like something to gross to describe!"_

_Jimmy knocked on the door. "Lictor, you gotta get back in there with Lucy."_

_Lictor screamed in horror. "You'll have to kill me first!"_

"_Do it for Heloise." Beezy said, still snickering at the memory of the mantis kissing his dad._

_Lictor began to choke. "She can rot in that lab for all she wants! THAT WAS MY DIGNITY I JUST LOST!"_

_Jimmy and Beezy looked at each other gulping._

_"Look." Jimmy said. "Friends should always stick with friends, no matter the consequence. If it is going to challenge your dignity, then let it be so. Who knows how thankful Heloise will be!"_

_Lictor continued to vomit. _

"_How thankful?" He said._

_Beezy raised a eyebrow in wonder. "Get a free gift from the Misery Catalogue thankful?" He said._

_The toilet door crashed open, hitting Beezy in the face, who once more fell unconscious._

_Lictor stood there, a serious look on his face._

_"Lets do this."_

_Back in the office_

_Lucius sat there quite surprised at Jez's trauma just then. He blinked in confusion, finally, he sighed in relief as the door reopened, and out stepped Lictor, still in disguise, making another pose. He walked towards Lucius's desk._

"_Back for more are you?" Lucius said._

_Lictor tried to make a small giggle._

"_Let's do something naughty." He said in his badly mimicked Jez-styled voice._

_Lucius grinned in excitement. "What are you planning\/ You want to make out?"_

_Lictor gave a gulp, then returned into his 'sexy' pose._

"_Let's do something REALLY naughty."_

_Lucius smiled in joy. "What do you have in mind?" He said in a charming voice._

_Lictor made a attempt to make a attractive smile. "Lets make out in Heloise's lab." He said._

_Lucius's mouth dropped. "But... she's there... a-"_

"_I thought you were the most feared creature in Miseryville for a reason." Lictor said, still making his 'attractive' look. Lucius smiled._

_Heloise's Lab_

_Heloise was still tinkering with her machine. From her calculations, there was still hours of work to be done. She began to growl at the thought of spending endless time making this useless contraption. Especially if it didn't actually cause any destruction._

_She heard the wide screen switch on behind her. She began to sigh, this was usually Lucius, demanding her to work faster. She turned her head to see a rather odd look on Lucius's face. It was a charming look, something filled with excitement._

_Heloise took a scowl. "What do you want? I'm busy." She said, turning herself back to the machine._

"_Heloise, I am in a rather.... good mood right now. How about you take the rest of the day off." He said._

_Heloise eyes widened with surprise, turning back to the screen. "You... you what?"_

_Lucius made a grin. "I want you to go and do whatever. Just leave the factory for the rest of the day. Now go before I change my mind." Someone whispered in Lucius's ears. The red devil made a giggle._

"_Alright. Just go away, that's an order."_

_The screen went blank. Leaving Heloise standing there in quite a bit of shock. Putting away her tools, she walked to the door in an awkward silence. As the door slid open, she lifted her head to see Jimmy and Beezy smiling at her with joy. She couldn't help but reflect it. Dispute Beezy being there._

"_You guys got Lucius to give me the rest of the day off? How?"_

"_It was all Lictor! He got you out!" Jimmy shouted with joy._

_She blinked for a second. "Where is he?"_

_Back in Heloise's Lab_

_The door on the other side of the room opened wide, Lucius walked in, with Lictor in his arms. The mantis had a awkward look in his face. Lucius struggled to walk into the centre of the room, finally after was seemed to be a while, he let go of Lictor, who fell to the ground._

_The mantis in disguise picked himself up, brushing all the dust away, with a scowl on his face._

"_What now, sweet cheeks?" Lucius said with a charm on his face. Lictor put himself back into act, making his eyes glitter._

"_You just put on your blind fold honey, and I'll do the rest." Lictor said in his female voice. Handing out a black blindfold towards him, Lucius took it in excitement. Then placed it on his eyes._

"_I'm ready when you are my fumple lump."_

_Lictor, now knowing Lucius couldn't see him, dropped his face back into a scowl. He picked up a radio he found on Heloise's table._

"_Let me just put on some music, and let the fun begin." He said in his mimicked voice._

_Lucius began to smile in pure excitement, then put his lips into a kissing form, smooching the air, ready for Lictor to begin. _

_Lictor looked at the blinded red devil in horror, he lifted the radio above him, then immediately smashed it on Lucius's head. Lucius fell to the ground unconscious, then Lictor made a scream, sprinting towards the door, crashing directly through it. Finally away from that horrid moment, he leaned by the wall, breathing heavily with his heart beating fast. _

_Lifting his head, he saw Jimmy, Heloise and Beezy starring at him with their eyes wide open. Lictor took a deep breath._

"_Whatever I did in this factory, stays in this factory. GOT IT?" Lictor said scowling._

_The other three awkwardly nodded in agreement._

This chapter better not start with some LictorXLucius situations :P


	6. Discovery

Last chapter I couldn't resist adding a bit of comedy into it. I can't really not make a Jimmy Two Shoes story without its good old fashioned comedic it possesses :P

I wanted to make a flashback in this, but there wasn't enough time :(

I'll reveal Lictors and Heloise's past next chapter, the chapter will be a full flashback.

Well anyways, Enjoy. Please review

_Jimmy, Beezy and Lictor were truly friends to risk themselves into getting Heloise tag along with them. Too risky in fact, yet impressive that it worked. Heloise barely remembered that if it wasn't for them, she would still be exhausting herself building the machine back there. Heloise took everything she made for granted, but Lucius would usually take the favour instead of her._

_But when her boss did make out ideas, she would feel like a slave to him, and that was what she hated most. Being controlled._

_She took a bite into a tatter-toad sandwich. The work made her awfully hungry. Usually during a picnic, things would be more destructive. But things were far too awkward, as Lictor had been sulking gloomily all the way from the factory, ever since he had removed the disguise of Jez._

_The picnic took place in Miseryvilles Park; they had taken it on a hill, surrounded by fields of dead grass. The sky was burning red; the weather was average; blisteringly hot, due to the fact that Miseryville had three suns._

_Lictor had been gulping down chunks of snail-sludge, diet-chunk and soda all together, rinsing his mouth, and then spitting it out in Beezy's face. Obviously his anger towards Beezy had increased._

_To admit, Lictor had never been that humiliated before for if not years, then never in his entire life. He had been in a terrible sulk, which anyone could tell that if he was angered, he would not hesitate to throw a punch at them._

_Jimmy took a nervous gulp of a pepper filled sandwich. "So erm…Beezy. You heard any good jokes lately?"_

_Beezy, inevitably licking off all the drink that had sprayed on to him, took a smile. "Yeah! You should have seen what happened in dad's factory a few hours ago! It was hilarious!"_

_Realising from Beezy's stubborn stupidity, Jimmy and Heloise's eyes widened, they began to make faces at Beezy, trying to get him to shut up. Lictor tensed his fist, squashing a can of soda tightly. Dispute all of this, Beezy continued._

"Jez went to see dad, but the thing is, it WASN'T Jez! It was Lict-"

_Beezy didn't get the chance to continue. Lictor grabbed him by the neck, and then with a scream of rage, he kicked him into a nearby tree, Beezy smashed straight through it._

"_Ow…" Beezy's voice echoed. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."_

_This only made Lictor ever more furious. He grabbed the tree, ripping it from its roots and lifted it up into the air like a stick. Then smashing it into the ground several times, Beezy, who was stuck on to the plant, shouted in pain as his face continually hit the floor. With one final blow, Lictor made another scream in rage, and then hit the object to the ground so hard that it smashed into pieces. Leaving Beezy lying face down on the ground, splinters all over his body._

_The furious mantis began to take deep breathes. A moment passed, he finally began to calm down. Returning to his sulk, he walked back to the picnic as if nothing ever happened. Heloise tried to hold herself from bursting out in laughter at Beezy's state._

_Returning to the area he was sitting, he grabbed a can of fizzy snail-sludge, taking a deep sip, then spat it all over Jimmy._

"_Bah!" He yelled out in anger. "Seventy cans of drinks and I STILL can taste Lucius's lips!"_

_Heloise could hold it no longer, hearing this, she burst out in laughter, all the fizzy snail-sludge spilled out of her mouth._

"_You KISSED Lucius!" She said in laughter. Lictor's scowl turned darker._

_Jimmy rubbed the snail-sludge from his face. "He had to completely blend into Jez's disguise. And as Lucy's girlfriend, well... he had to kiss him."_

_The mantis clenched his claw into a fist._

_Heloise managed to calm down from Jimmy's saying, tears leaking out of her eyes from all that laughter. All of a sudden she made a gasp._

"_Ouch." She said._

_Jimmy made a confused look. "What?"_

_Heloise made a nervous look. "You do know erm... Jez would never ACTUALLY kiss Lucius right?" She said._

_Lictors eyes widened in shock._

"_What? Why?" Jimmy said._

_Heloise tried to clear her mouth with a cough. "Well... working with the guy for quite a while, I've witnessed that well... Jez and Lucius haven't really reached to that... kissing stage."_

_Lictors eyes widened further._

"_She finds him too disgusting." She said finally._

_Lictor finally spoke. "Y-you mean I DIDN'T have to... you know..."_

_Heloise nervously shook her head. Lictor turned his head to Jimmy, who made a nervous smile._

_Lictor showed a face like know one has ever seen before. His eyes bent into a horrifying anger like never before burning blood red, the spines from his claws sprouted out._

_He made a furious leap at Jimmy, but Heloise managed to jump in the way, holding Lictor from grabbing the horrified boy, it was quite an effort to hold him back._

"_I'LL KILL YOU!" Lictor screamed out. "I'LL BREAK YOUR NECK! I'LL RIP OUT YOUR HEART! I'LL.... I'LL..." Lictor turned his head to Beezy._

"_I'LL KILL HIM!"_

_Hearing this, Beezy sat up. "WHAT DID I DO NOW?"_

_Heloise didn't know whether to let Lictor loose on the teenager, or hold him back._

_Whenever Lictor was really furious at Jimmy or Heloise, he would usually direct his wrath at Beezy, which was how much Lictor hated him._

_Beezy backed away, knowing that he shouldn't actually trust Heloise when it came to her choice whether he would have pain or not._

_Before Heloise could actually make her mind, Lictor managed to rip himself free from her. He crashed into Beezy like a missile, and the ground began to rumble as Lictor pounded Beezy with all his fury._

_Heloise turned at her drink, and began to take more slurps. Jimmy looked petrified._

"_Don't worry." Heloise told Jimmy. "Beezy will be fine."_

_Jimmy turned his head to her. "Really?"_

_Heloise gave a thought._

"_Nope. He's as good as dead."_

_Heloise's Lab_

_Lucius finally opened his eyes. He got up, and rubbed his bumped head in pain._

_As his mind began to hold still, he realised that his girlfriend just hit him. It was an odd behaviour for Jez to actually use violence. Perhaps she realised what she was doing, and then tried to get away. Still, it was very odd behaviour. _

_He stepped over the remnants of the radio that had hit him, and took a seat on a small chair that was resting by the corner. The red devil made a painful groan._

"_That's the last time I put on a blindfold." He said, tossing the item away._

_All of a sudden, there was an odd noise. It sounded like a radio, he looked down to the damaged device on the floor, it was the radio._

_Somehow, it was changing its own channels, the tuner was turning by itself. The radio finally settled on a certain channel. Lucius was about to get up to see what was going on, then a voice came out from the device._

"_Little Lucius." Came a daemonic voice._

_Lucius jumped. "B-Bale? Wh-where are you?"_

_The radio made a made laugh. "How about a better question on where I was, what I have done."_

_Lucius realised what he meant, his face turned into anger._

"_YOU! You attacked my guards! You attacked my workers!"_

"_They were quite a delicacy." The radio made a odd sigh._

"_As the eclipse approaches closer, I managed to have a quick taste of physical form. I couldn't resist but have a morning snack." The radio responded with a horrible laugh._

_Lucius could feel fear flow in his body._

"_Wh-what do you want from me?"_

_The radio made a loud screech-like sound._

"_Technology is so difficult to possess. But I managed to fit in a few of its radio-waves to send you a little message. I knew if I took a few victims, the losses would shaken your little... club. The depression left a gap in your will. I managed to slip inside it, and just a few hours ago, I rested right next to your soul."_

_Lucius felt as if his heart stopped._

"_I managed to resist the urge to feast on that little black spark you call a soul Lucius, Fear not, I'm no longer inside you."_

_Lucius shuddered of the horror._

"_I-I repeat again, what do you want?"_

_The radio began to laugh. "Let's play a little game, Lucius. You have to make the right choice here. In the last three hours, you have touched three people, one of them I slipped inside. You must find that person, before I possess them completely, and escape from this prison you call a factory."_

_Lucius realised what Bale was planning. "Wh-who are their names?"_

_The device made another sigh. "I can't tell you." It spoke gloomily._

_Lucius became angered. "Why?"_

"_Because that's what makes the game fun." _

_The voice cried into laughter, before falling silent. Lucius eyes widened in horror, realising who one of the three people were._

_His heart stopped._

"_Jez..."_


	7. A Prey among a Predator

Sorry to disappoint any fans, this update is just for this chapter, I'm gonna try and improve it. BUT I will be working on the next one today!

This episode, like I promised, will be a full flashback based back with Bale and Heloise, and something that may be interesting.

Please review, and enjoy

"_Uncle Bale! Don't leave me! Don't leave me!" Heloise cried._

_She was all alone. Walking in the streets, shuddering in the cold, she could feel like she was being watched. Tears coming from her eyes._

"_Come back, Uncle Bale!" She cried out again._

_She heard something, it sounded like a hiss. Heloise soon knew that something indeed was watching her. _

_She couldn't take the risk if it was Bale, the girl turned and tried to make a run for it, but something pounced out from the building next to her, it leapt in front of Heloise, her heart stopped in fear._

_The creature stood on two legs like a humanoid, it was reptilian, covered in dark brown scales, with a frill sticking from the back of its avian-like face. The creature had razor sharp talons from its hands and feet. It wore a black cloak which hung over its body, looking down at the terrified girl with its reptilian eyes, the beast made a hiss a snake-like tail swirling around the air. It opened its mouth, revealing its many knife-like teeth._

"_Look wut I'z found." It said in a deep tone, sly tone._

_From the dark corners, more of the horrid creatures crawled out, soon there was an entire crowd of them. Hissing and screeching at the sight of the girl._

"_Wut kind of ting izzat supposed ta be?" One of them hissed._

_One of the creatures bent down to her, then grabbing her by the neck, turning her head around as it examined her._

"_Oi! Tis one dem 'umies!"_

_One of them looked at him confused. "'umie? Wutz dat?"_

"_Tis one of dem ape like tings, except dey don't ave dat fur 'n' stuff. Dey ain't been in dis town fer time."_

_One of them took a look at the girl. The others hissed and growled._

"_I wonda wut dey taste like." It said, licking its lips._

_The girl closed her eyes in fear._

_From the crowd, a horrifyingly tall one walked in. Its scaled body was completely muscled, some of it covered in odd armour plating. A pole with a avian skull was sticking from the beasts back, it was obviously to be the leader of these creatures._

"_No onez iz gonna eat 'er. 'ow often do ya see a 'umie in Miseryville these dayz lads? Neva!"_

_The crowd began to hiss. "Wut you want us ta do boss?"_

_It bent down to her. One of the creatures behind the monster was holding a rifle as his weapon, half his face was made of steel._

"_Kan I kill 'er boss? Kan I? Showz youz Iz a good Kriais!"_

"_NO!" The boss yelled at him. "Shez mine! I want 'er 'ead!"_

_The creature mumbles. "Wot'z so speshul 'bout 'er 'ead?"_

_The boss Kraias growled at his foolish minion. "Datz where da SKULL iz stupid! You tink I'd look good with 'er foot on me pointy stick?" He hit the minion on the head with his steel-plated fist._

_The smaller Kraias rubbed his head in gloom. "Stupid, STUPID me! I knew da answer ta dat!"_

_The larger beast looked down at her, noticing the human had her eyes closed for some time._

"_Open dem eyez of yers 'umie! I don't want no 'ead with closed eyez!" The beast yelled._

_But Heloise didn't do so._

"_I said, OPEN YER EYEZ!"_

_Heloise facial expression changed. The minion gave a confused look._

"_'es smilin' boss!"_

_The boss made a furious growl. "OPEN YOUR EYEZ!"_

_Heloise lifted her head at the beast. The Kraias made a another animal-like growl. The head-hunter refused to take any more. The boss began to make a move to her, about to throw his clawed hand into her face, but then, her eyes sprung open._

_They were not the greyish blue eyes that the little girl had before, they were completely black, nothing but a lifeless void of death inside them. The head-hunter's eyes widened in shock._

"_'ES A DEMON! 'ES A DEMON!"_

_Heloise screamed through daemonic laughter, the Kraias crowd made a scream and began to try and retreat into the shadows, which a split second, dozens of black tentacles ripped from Heloise's body, they were all released into the frightened horde, grabbing or impaling victims as they ran from her, the minion himself was grabbed by the neck by a hand like tentacle, then a blade shaped arm sprung out in front of him, the Kraias made a reptile screech of fear, his frill lay back before him, the blade sprung into his face, gore and blood spurted all over the place, as the bladed tentacle tossed the lifeless minion away, as many of tentacles killed and slaughtered into the horde of beasts._

_The screams began to fade, Heloise stood there alone, surrounding her was many corpses of these reptiles. _

_Dozens of tentacles twirling around the air impatiently. She looked at the head-hunter, the one thing that was still alive. _

_The beast was one of the tentacles grasps. She pulled the large Kraias towards her, they both stared at each other face to face._

_She took her human hand out, and stroked the monsters horrified face softly._

"_You'll die the way you lived. That's all you would live for." She said with Bale's daemonic tone. All of a sudden, she grabbed the creatures face, and in her might, she began to pull it with all her might. As a moment passed through the loud sounds of the screaming reptile, Heloise heard the beasts muscles split, its skin rip open, and its head was torn clean off from its body._

_Heloise evaporated in blood, taking the form of Bale, he took a look at the head-hunters lifeless head, hanging under its bleeding neck, was its long spine, along with its tail bone. He threw the lifeless body away, then ran his hand down the dead creatures backbone._

_- - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_From the roof of a building, a figure stood, away from Bale's sight and view. The creature looked mechanical, it stood almost five foot tall, humanoid body, yet dispute all this, it wore some kind of armour. The figure pulled its hand, pressing one of its sharp metallic claws on a small button where its ear would be._

"_This is the daemon Lucius?" It said in a deep, metallic voice._

"_Yes, that's the one." Lucius's voice echoed through the creatures communicator._

"_I've just watched it in action. This one is clever."_

"_He's more clever then you could ever imagine." Lucius responded in a serious tone._

_The figure hesitated as it watched the daemon. "Daemons are so... stubborn. They don't actually see mortals as a threat until its too late."_

_He could hear Lucius mumble._

"_You seem to doubt me Lucius. Have faith. Have I ever failed you thus far?"_

"_No. I'm just wondering."_

_The creature bent down, taking out a massive sniper rifle, examining it._

"_Ask me."_

"_Why would you take a life and death situation as such... such a hobby? You risk not only your life Calderis, but your risking your own species. The last one of your kind, and yet you race is relied upon something as daredevil as you. Do you honestly want to take that risk?"_

_Calderis hesitated. "The communication system seems to be a bit faulty. We're breaking up."_

"_Don't use that excuse!"_

"_Relax Lucius. The patient hunter, gets the prey." _

_Calderis switched the communicator off before Lucius could say anything, then put his sniper away. He took a stare into the daemon._

_It was so interesting to watch something that cannot be surprised, yet cannot sense Calderis himself ._

_Bale looked upon the field of corpses, before finally turning away, evaporating in the shadows. Calderis stood upwards, camouflage systems engaged, Calderis faded away._

_Not so far away from the event, lay a building. It was abandoned, broken apart, and inside the structure was Heloise. She lay there asleep, taking comfort on to a shredded sofa. _

_From the shadows, a hand-like tentacle swirl out, picking up a blanket, then carefully putting it on the girl. Bale watched Heloise with curiosity._

_Daemons, let alone immortals, cannot sleep, or would not need to. _

_But Bale himself couldn't. Watching this odd behaviour of Heloise was quite fascinating._

_Bale turned his head through the glass-empty window, he saw into the full moon, which shined into the sky._

"_The moon is beautiful." He said to himself. One of his hand like tentacles pulled out his trophy of the head-hunter. Placing it in front of the moonlight._

"_But death outmatches any beauty."_


	8. Two Elements

Now, I ALSO made this rough and havent reviewed it entirely. Its kind of odd cos I'm not too proud of the ending. But anyway, its made very rough, and I'll try and update it if theres trouble about it or I'm not happy with it.

Who is Calderis? I mean seriously. He's some random metal dude who is sent by Lucius to track Bale. Well, let me explain it to you. IN STORY!

Enjoy!

_The darkness had finally faded upon lower Miseryville. The suns finally had risen towards the sky. During the the brightest times, the horrors and creatures would not dare come out in the light of day, like the civilians would come out in the depths of the night._

_Bale lifted his gruesome head. He could sense the cheerful emotions of civilians crowding around the streets. The daemon was well out of sight from them. Still in the wrecked household where Heloise was sleeping._

_He turned his head towards the girl. Her eyes began to slowly open. She sat herself up yawning. Turning her head at the daemon, who looked at her softly. She made a cheerful smile. Then, there was a rumble in her stomach._

_The daemon knew of a mortals need for food._

_Bale sighed at the mortals weakness. But he had to accept the responsibility._

"_Come girl." He said. "We'll go find something."_

_Motion trackers were picking up a signal. Calderis took a look at the portable gadget on his grasp._

_Without the darkness, the mechanical figure finally revealed his appearance. Calderis wore a battle-suit, which covered his entire body, the armour was pure black, thick in layers of wiring and plating alike. He wore a helmet, the helm took the form of Calderis's inhuman face. It was almost flat and triangular, with two blades on either side of it. Two massive glass-made eyes shielded his own._

_Upon looking into his device, he saw the dot of the supernatural creature._

"_Strange." He said to himself. _

_Knowing daemons of all his life, they would never become these revealing at day. He turned his head down towards the crowd underneath the building he stood on._

_During the day, civilians of lower Miseryville would have markets and stores put up._

_Calderis lifted his sniper rifle looking into the scope with his glass eye, he took a look at a man who was wandering in the middle of the civilian horde. He was young, with a large black cloak that shielded him from Calderis's sight. He moved the scope down to another figure in which the man was holding by the hand. It was Heloise._

"_Unusual." Calderis muttered to himself. He turned the scope back the the man's head._

"_There's something about you in which I don't know."_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_Bale resisted the urge to feast upon all the souls that moved around him. He was surrounded by the emotions of crowds of civilians. All are here to buy from the stores. But Bale had to resist the urge. Any chance of exploiting himself would lead danger towards Heloise. He had taken the form of a young man, wearing a black cloak and a hood which hung over his head, so none could see his black eyes._

_Lifting his human head, he looked towards a small market stool, it was selling food types such as bread and fruit. He moved towards it, Heloise following him._

_As he finally took a look at the selections of food, he picked up an apple, then gave it to Heloise._

"_HEY!" The seller cried at at Bale. The creature was a large muscular Cyclops. He had a single eye, with goat legs for feet, holding a shotgun by his hand._

"_You gonna pay for that, worm?" He said in anger towards the human formed daemon._

_Bale stood there motionless, his hand slowly began to take the form of a claw, but he stopped, feeling Heloise tug his arm. Bale made a sigh._

"_How much?" He said in a suppressed tone. Putting his hand out, several gold pieces grew from his palm, dropping them on the shopkeepers hand. The Cyclops eye widened at the gold._

_Seeing the seller distracted upon the money, Bale took a piece of bread as well, giving it to Heloise, who began to eat it in joy._

_- - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - – - - - - - – - - - – - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - – - - – - - -_

_Calderis had his scope right on Bale, who didn't see a thing. The metallic creatures trigger finger began to itch._

"_I have you now."_

_He pulled the trigger._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - – – - _

_Heloise made a scream, the entire crowd turned at Bale in shock, a massive net smashed into the human-like daemon, the impact plunged him straight through the food store, finally crashing on the wall. Bale made a horrific screech in anger, his human like hand ripped into a blade, stabbing into the net that had trapped him, but there was not effect, the object was made out of some kind of tough metal._

_Heloise rushed towards him, completely shocked upon what had just happened. The entire crowd of civilians screamed and ran. Bale took a sharp look at the source of the shot, seeing a figure walking towards him ever calm. The daemon could see nothing inside it, there was no emotion, no known soul contained inside it, the metallic creature was made entirely of technology and science, the one thing no daemon could sense._

_Bale made an angry hiss at the abomination, his slim black tongue twisting inside. The figure lifted his arm, it's metallic hand took the form of some kind of gun, pointing it at Bale, Heloise almost bursting in tears of fear and confusion._

_It was at that moment, a massive blast came from next to the figure. Shotgun slugs burst on Calderis's armour, the bullets took no effect as they simply bounced off. Calderis turned his head at the source of the weapons fire. There stood the Cyclops, pointing his weapon towards the mechanical abomination._

"_You! I know you!" The seller spat in fury. "Your that top inventor guy! The one who makes the machines for Lucius! Your damn gadgets ruined my life! It was YOU who killed my son!"_

_The monster showed pure rage. He loaded his weapon again._

"_YOU killed my wife!"_

_He fired the bullets into Calderis, who merely shrugged them off._

_"YOU KILLED MY FAMILY!" The Cyclops screamed out. He began to load his weapon once more._

_Calderis stared at the rage-filled monster, showing no motion. He redirected his gun-like arm towards the Cyclops._

"_Tell them I said 'hi'." He said in his calm, metallic voice._

_Calderis's 'hand' spat out with a bang. The Cyclops almost jumped as the bullet hit him. He opened his eye, realising that he was still alive. He looked down to where the wound should be. On it, was a small dark which was impaled on his leathery skin. The shopkeeper began to make an idiotic laugh._

_"Is that the best you got? You little ru-"_

_The dart suddenly made a small beeping sound, the Cyclops could only turn his down towards the dart before he was torn to shreds. The dart had caused some kind of explosion, the shopkeeper had exploded into blood and gore from it, his body-parts splattering all over the area. Calderis was merely amused at this._

"_Now." He said. "Where was I." He turned his head to the net. But the daemon was not there. Heloise was standing next to it, who also noticed that Bale had vanished. Calderis could merely turn his head in wonder before he felt Bale's crab-like claw grab the metallic creature by the neck, lifting him and turning him towards his face. Bale had taken his true form._

_Bale's eyes shone in rage. "Did you merely think you could surprise me?" Bale said in his daemonic voice._

_Calderis showed no motion. A small gun shaped device surfaced from his armoured shoulder, pointing it towards Bale's face._

"_Boo."_

_The weapon burst into life, firing a dart into Bale's face, the daemon could merely recover from the impact before the dart detonated, Bale flew into a building behind him from the explosion._

_Calderis, who the daemon had let go immediately, landed on his feet, he took his weapon like hand, and pointed it towards the shroud of dirt where Bale had crashed into. Calderis had no time to fire, dozens of tentacles swarmed out from the smoke, the mechanic creature quickly switched on his jump pack, the device roared into life, as it forced him into the sky, the tentacles continued to pursued him, Calderis flew his arms open, from his chest, a pile of grenades dropped out, exploding into the daemonic hands, which shattered and swirled back to the ground. As the smoke cleared, the daemon sprung out into the air, Bale had his wing layers opened, two massive leathery bat wings had sprung out._

_Calderis refused to flee, his gun-like hand sprung a long blade from its barrel. The metallic creature swooped down towards the furious daemon, the two darted towards one another, Calderis swung his arms open again, grenades flipped out, forcing Bale to hesitate from the action, the explosions smashed into his body, and out from the smoke Calderis crashed into him like a bullet, forcing the daemon to smash back to the ground, the impact ripped open a crater where Bale had landed. Calderis, on top of the daemon, slashed his blade into the him, cutting into its immortal flesh, Bale screamed in fury from the pain, his tentacles, lying around him sprung to life, a blade-like one launched into Calderis, impaling him through chest, the mechanical creatures body became stuck on the blade, as the tentacle tossed him away into one of the market stools, smashing everything apart._

_Bale lifted himself up, his wound finally healing itself, he screamed in laughter as Calderis tried to push himself up, but one of the daemons tentacles grabbed him, throwing him into a statue of Lucius, the statue smashed on the impact, Calderis once again tried to pick himself up, but Bale threw a blade-like tentacle towards him, Calderis had just rolled out the way, as the blade smashed next to him, the mechanical creature picked himself up, he looked upon the daemon, who sprung towards him, Calderis took is blade-like hand, it returned into a gun, he fired plasma bullets into Bale's torso, the daemon merely shrugged them off, Bale smashed his massive hand on Calderis, the impact forced the mechanical creatures body to bounce from the ground, then Bale released his crab-like claw into the machines body, forcing Calderis to soar away, smashing upon another market stool. Bale had the upper advantage, he screamed in laughter as he prepared to torment the creature of technology. Calderis lifted his head, he turned it towards a figure standing a few yards away from him. It was Heloise, who had made attempt to hide from the fight. Calderis realised the the tide of battle could change. _

_The mechanical being lifted himself upwards, and pointed his gun-like hand towards the little girl._

"_One false movement daemon...." He said in his calm metallic voice. "... and I will not hesitate to fire are her." Bale hesitated and halted laughing._

_Calderis managed to find his strength as he picked himself up, his gun pointing straight at the fear stuck Heloise._

"_The ammunition in my weapon will not kill her upon the impact, but it will release enough venom to give her a slow and painful death. The venom is completely bio-geneticly made. No daemon could cure it."_

_Bale halted at the moment. No matter how much rage the mortal implanted into him, it would not be enough to risk movement without Heloise suffering._

"_You ARE a coward." Bale spat out. "A mere mortal who hides behind the ways of science and technology. You fear those of the supernatural ways, you believe science is more superior, and you attempt to prove it by fighting me. Now you threaten the life of a mortal girl just so you can claim victory."_

_Calderis lifted his head. "I'm doing my job." He turned his head towards the girl._

"_Then again. If its truly cowardly to threaten a daemon, then I shouldn't need her."_

_The gun blasted open, Bale launched his tentacle arm in the way of Heloise just in time, the bullet pierced into the daemons flesh, Bale screamed in pain. Calderis saw his chance, he launched himself towards the screaming daemon, with a blade on his hand. But he was merely metres away from the daemon before it changed its emotion, a tentacle claw smashed into Calderis, grabbing him tightly, and smashing him to the ground. Bale screamed in laughter. Lifting Calderis in the air again, and smashing him into a building, then directing him towards the daemons face._

_Calderis was almost a wreckage, his arm, obviously robotic, had been torn off from the attack, he was covered in scratches, massive holes pierced into his armour. Bale places his grab claw upon the mechanical creatures neck._

"_One move, and I'll snap your head off." Bale spat out. _

_The daemon lifted his tentacle-like arm over Calderis's helmet._

"_Now. Let's see what hides behind that mask of yours." He places his sharp fingers into the helmet, giving it a short tug, steam was released from the gaps of the helmet. He pulled it clean off, then tossing it away. The figure was something that surprised even Bale._

_It was a Misery-Mantis. His skin was dark green, but his right eye was completely robotic, metal and with a red pupil. He had some wiring which covered the mantids mouth. Calderis lifted his exposed head towards Bale._

"_Do... you like... what you... see?" He said, his voice remained metallic._

_Bale examined the creatures face. "You are pathetic, sacrificing your life to such misery."_

_Calderis remained motionless. Bale turned his head in curiosity._

"_Out of your tricks, mortal?"_

_Immediately, Bale sensed something rise into Calderis's chest. It was something mortal. An emotion, a quietly unusual one. It was joy._

_Calderis lifted his last arm up, and smashed his sharp metallic nails into his battered chest. An small beeping sound immediately came from it. Calderis looked up towards Bale._

"_Just the one."_

_Calderis made a metallic chuckle. The chuckle formed into a laugh, then he screamed into insane laugh. Bale hesitated at the mortals laughter, he only knew that whatever trick he had wasn't going to be pleasant. The daemon tossed the mortal away, the laughter came louder, then everything came silent. Calderis vanished instantly in the air, almost like he imploded. The silent broke into a massive screech, as everything around Calderis began to suck towards where he was, a black hole spat itself open, everything was becoming pulled inside it, Bale dug his claws into the ground, he reached for Heloise, who was screaming through the massive screeches of the air being sucked into it. Bale screamed in anger, the black hole making attempt to suck him inside._

_Bale made a screech. Then all of a sudden, Bale halted. He stood up motionless, the girl in her grasp, he turned towards the black hole. His eyes remained filled with hate. One of his tentacle-like hands sprung from his body, launching itself at the black hole. As it pierced inside it, the hole halted its sucking power, and merely remained there. _

_Everything went silent. The area around was wrecked and lifeless, the hole was just an object which remained there, as motionless as a rock. Heloise, tears in her eyes, remained under Bale's grasp. Bale hissed in hate towards the hole._

"_One less mortal to become an ignorance."_


	9. Consequence

Ok, enough teasing you guys :D

Today we will see who Bale has possessed. The hard way. And how Lucius will deal with it. Based on the present day.

Once again sadly, it's roughly made L Sorry!

- - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Present Day**

_Lucius was walking from one side to the other in his office rubbing his chin. He stopped and turned to his desk, pushing the button of his communicator._

_"Doris! Get me Sammy Garvin and Horian Devri!"_

_Upon that, Sammy zoomed into the room, halting behind Lucius in a straight, upright pose. Lucius raised an eyebrow._

"_What took you so long?" He grumbled. His eyes began to look on the empty space where Horian should be._

"_...and where is that idiotic serpent?" He said in anger. Sammy made a nervous smile._

"_Finishing the reports I believe, boss." He said, immediately hiding innocently._

_Lucius growled. "Bah! Leave that scaly scoundrel. We have something important to do Sammy. Get me Molotov and prepare for battle. We head for Jez's home."_

_Sammy slams a camouflaged helmet on his head without further question._

**Miserville****Park**

_Jimmy Two Shoes was munching happily on his Tater-Toad sandwich. It had been a while, but he had finally gotten used to Beezy and Lictor fighting once again. This was pretty much what he wanted, and if his friends were to cooperate, then Lictor attacking Beezy is as peaceful as it gets. Well ish at least._

_All of a sudden, something touched Jimmy by the side. He looked down to see Heloise leaning her head to him, with a rather cheerful smile. She made a sigh._

"_Isn't it so peaceful today? You and me together?" She said._

_Jimmy continued to munch on his sandwich. "Don't forget Beezy and Lictor."_

_Heloise remained in a pleasant smile, her eyes were sparkling oddly._

_"Yeah, yeah those other two." She said carelessly. She handed out a bowl of what seemed to be mashed up piece of food._

"_Would you like some mashed lemon-skin? I made it myself." She said proudly, her sparkling eyes still on Jimmy's face, obviously trying to impress him with her cooking._

_Jimmy's mouth was filled with his own food. "Sure Heloise." He said, bits of tater-toad leaking out his mouth._

_Heloise made a delicate sigh. _

_At that moment, a small figure smashed into the picnic. Food and drink flew everywhere, and Heloise let go of her lemon-skin, quickly catching it before it hit the ground._

_From the cause of the impact, Lictor's head pocked up. He had calmed down after punching Beezy for a while, or at least he had stopped with his extremely furious mood, but he and Beezy have been fighting for perhaps hours now. Lictor made a angry growl towards the teenager, who was quite a distance away._

"_I'LL BREAK YOUR SPINE FOR THAT BEEZY!" He screamed out, waving his fist in anger._

_Heloise stood there with her eyes widened. Jimmy started to gaze at both of them nervously. Heloise immediately broke her surprised face into a furious look, one that even outmatched Lictor's present anger._

"_GO AWAY!" She yelled out, her eyes blazing like flames. Lictor gave quite a nervous look towards the girl, then opening his wings, and quickly fluttering away._

_Jimmy chuckled nervously._"_Aheh... maybe I should go and get more food from the basket." Pointing at it._

_Heloise's anger spun back into a bright, happy face when she turned back to Jimmy._

"_Nonsense!" She said charmingly. "I still have my lemon-kin!" She handed it out towards the blonde -haired boy, who couldn't help but lick his lips. Heloise wrapped her arm around Jimmy's shoulder._

"_So Jimmy." She said in her charming voice. "Is there anything else you'd-" She was immediately interrupted by a rupturing voice in the distance._

"_BEEZY! IF YOU DON'T COME DOWN FROM THAT TREE RIGHT NOW, I'M GOING TO GET THE CHAINSAW!" Came Lictor's yelling voice._

"_Yeah right!" Beezy's deep voice was echoing from the branches of a tree, Lictor standing underneath it._

"_You don't have a chainsaw!" Beezy yelled out._

_Heloise turned her head back towards Jimmy. "So erm... where was I? Oh yes! Would you-"_

_She was once again interrupted by the massive roar of a device._

_"ARGH!" Beezy's voice screamed out. "HE'S GOT A CHAINSAW!"_

_There was an awkward silence between Jimmy and Heloise as the mantis began to punch the chainsaw into the tree. The massive roaring of the machine could be heard for miles. A moment passed, the chainsaw finally stopped._

_Heloise could only manage to control herself from all the interruptions. Turning back to Jimmy, but with a rather nasty scowl. Jimmy made a nervous smile._

"_Well erm... at least we can have some of that Lemon-Skin you made."_

_Heloise responded with a smile, her arm with the food pulled out towards Jimmy. Another loud noise interrupted them once more, it was the sound of cracking wood._

_"TIMBER!" Came Lictor's voice, followed by an insane victory laugh. A massive tree crashed in front of Heloise and Jimmy, crushing the entire picnic, Heloise stared at the tree, she looked down, and made a relieved sigh, her Lemon-skin had not been damaged. She carefully placed the bowl on the floor._

_Lictor pounced on top of the knocked down tree, he placed his antennae on the wood, which began to flicker and flinch on the wooden surface. Lictor used his antennae like a dogs nose, using them on the floor, he can pick up vibrations caused by movement and recognise anyone by feeling the vibration of their heartbeat. Lictor's eyes widened in appeal._

_"I got you now Heinous!" He said, slamming his fist on the tree, the massive plant rumbled and shook, Beezy's massive body fell from the branches and he smashed on the picnic ground, squashing Heloise's Lemon-skin. Beezy picked himself up, the squashed mash all splattered over the floor._

_There was an awkward silence. Jimmy backed away, Heloise stood there, staring at the remnants of the Lemon-skin like she had seen a ghost. Knowing what was to come next, Lictor grabbed Beezy, and put him in front of himself._

"_IT WAS BEEZY! ALL HIM! IT WAS ALL PART OF HIS EVIL SCHEME! HURT HIM!" Lictor yelled out nervously. Beezy began to panic._

"_ME? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WAS PUNCHING ME! HURT HIM!" Beezy grabbed the mantis and used him as a shield in front of Heloise._

_The girl's reaction was obvious, her eyes ripped into blazing flames, and her teeth were all pointed in rage. She pulled out a raygun to the two arguing boys, the guns barrel began to charge up a massive ball of energy._

_Upon the sight, Lictor and Beezy began to toss each others bodies in front of the gun as shields in panic, Heloise was about to release the trigger, then Jimmy quickly acted, pulling her firearm down to the ground._

"_Maybe we should try one of those activities we decided on that list." Jimmy said quickly._

_Beezy, leapt in joy, shoving Lictor away who he had been holding for defence._

_"Oh! Let's go to that new restaurant!" Beezy said with a hungry smile. Lictor got up and leaned at Beezy with his angry face._

"_No! We're going to the paintball ring! We've just eaten!" He said growling._

_Beezy looked at the mantis angrily. "I get to pick first!" Beezy said._

"_Yeah! But after ruining most of my dignity I should at least deserve SOMETHING!"_

"_Restaurant!" Shouted Beezy._

"_Paintball ring!" Responded Lictor_.

"_Food!" Beezy yelled out, grinding his teeth._

_"Paintball!" Lictors eyes made a deadly look._

_Jimmy interrupted. "I think Heloise should pick." He said. All three immediately stared at him._

"_You two both ruined the picnic, and this is pretty much her big break guys." He said proudly. Heloise made a victorious smile, which made the teenager and the mantis respond with death looks._

"_So where do you wonna go Heloise?" Jimmy asked._

_Heloise gave a thought._

"_Oh Jez!" Lucius's voice came from Jez's house window. Jez, who was polishing her nails, gave a hopeless sigh._

"_Go away Lucius! Today is my private day!" She yelled out._

"_Jez! I need you to open the door to your house!"_

_Jez raised an eyebrow, still varnishing her long red finger-nails._

"_All right, whatever. But I'm not speaking to you!"_

_Jez got up, walking to her large, pink wooden door, and opened it with a nasty scowl. From that moment, dozens of Lucius's henchmen crashed in, all of them circling her with their frighteningly serious faces, Jez jumped in surprise._

"_Lucius! What is the meaning of this?" She called out. Lucius himself walked through the formation of the Minotaur's in front of his 'fiancé'._

"_Give it up! I know its you, you disgusting, soul sucking daemon!" He yelled at Jez. His girlfriend made a shocked face._

"_How dare you!" She screamed out._

_Lucius pointed at her. "Get that horrible thing out of her!" He shouted out. Two henchmen grabbed Jez by her arms; a third picked up a hoover, and stuck its vacuum in her mouth. The henchman turned to the switch, and then flicking the button, the hoover activated, beginning to suck inside her, Jez made a horrified scream._

"_We've got you now!" Lucius said with a grim smile. Sammy barged into the room. _

"_Boss! We've got camera evidence of the culprit!" Sammy said, handing a photo to Lucius._

_Lucius snorted. "We don't need this; we have the intruder right-" He quickly interrupted himself as his eyes gazed on the picture._

"_Is that a Misery-Mantis? Dressing in Jez's clothing?" Lucius said in confusion. Sammy nodded._

_"Jez never entered the building, boss. It's believed that the mantis got in Jez's clothing and used it as a unique disguise."_

_Lucius turned his eyes to Sammy. "But, but but…" His eyes turned to Jez, who was staring at him in frightening rage. The henchmen backed away, turning off the device._

_Lucius froze. This was officially not his day._

_Lucius smiled innocently. Turning to Sammy with a terrified look. From that, there was an awkward silence._

Miseryville street

_Beezy, Lictor and Jimmy looked up in surprise. They stood in front of a small building in the middle of Miseryville street._

"_A HAIRDRESSER?" Beezy and Lictor called out together. Heloise made a smirk of appeasement._

"_I got here often. Its quite classy." She said. Jimmy just smiled. "Well I think it'll be cool! I mean, we could all get the same hairstyles or something!"_

"_But I don't have hair!" Beezy said._

_Heloise sighed. "They treat horns as well."_

_Lictor raised an eyebrow unamused. "I don't have hair OR horns."_

"_They treat antennae as well." Heloise made a nasty grin._

_Lictor and Beezy looked at each other nervously._

_Sammy took a look at the camera photographs, taken by Misery Inc. security camera's. He was sitting in Lucius's office on his masters chair. _

_From that moment, the office doors slammed open, Sammy raised his head alert, jumping off the chair so his boss would not see him on his property._

_Lucius walked in with a furious scowl on his face. He was covered in scars, scratches, a black eye, missing teeth and many bandages, inflicted by his girlfriend. He stomped in front of his desk, and leapt on his seat, making a repulsive growl._

_Sammy gave a inevitably nervous look. "S-So boss, I know you've probably not have the most... perfect day because of the manti- DON'T HIT ME!" Sammy suddenly screamed out, blocking his face. He peaked at Lucius, who did not change his deadly scowl at Sammy._

_Sammy got up, and resumed."So erm... I think its th-the same mantis who goes around with Two-Shoes."_

_Lucius snatched the photos from the goblin-like creature violently._

"_Of course it is! There's never been another Misery-Mantis in Miseryville for eight years you imbecile!" He yelled out. He looked at Sammy with his hateful eyes._

"_And where the hell is that damn Horian?" He said._

_Sammy changed look. "I-I don't know sir. He hasn't reported for hours."_

_Lucius sighed. "Dammit, when I find that slithery lizard-lipped basilisk I am going remove every tooth from his mouth and pluck every scale on his face!" He muttered._

_Sammy's pointed ears raised. "Er... sir, what ARE we looking for exactly? I mean... well... you sent an entire army at your girlfriends house."_

_At the moment Sammy reminded Lucius of his own foolishness, Lucius jumped on his desk in fury, screaming out in rage, fire poured from his mouth, scorching Sammy, leaving him completely blackened with burnt marks._

"_You will NEVER remind me of that again! DO YOU HEAR ME!"_

_Sammy raised his finger. "Loud and clear, boss."_

_Lucius's eyes turned towards the pictures of Lictor, disguised as Jez._

"_I want the mantis found! I want him found and I want him contained!"_

_In the hairdressers, Jimmy was sitting in one of the seats, a six-armed figure behind him._

"_All right Mr. Two Shoes, is there any kind of style you would like?" The creature said, one of her arms held a magazine, hanging it over Jimmy's head. Jimmy looked into each of the magazines pictures, each containing a figure with different types of hairstyles. Jimmy scratched his chin._

"_Oooh! That one!" He said, pointing towards a picture of a purple man, with spiky blonde hair._

_The creature grabbed a tube-like machine from the ceiling, and stuffed it on Jimmy's head. _

_Next to Jimmy sat Heloise, another six-armed creature behind her, washing the girls hair with shampoo. Heloise was reading a random magazine to pass the time. _

_Beezy and Lictor sat next to her. Two of the six-armed hairdressers walked to them._

"_Names please." One of them said, holding a list on two of its hands._

_Beezy looked at them with a odd look. "Beezy J. Heinous."_

_One of the creatures turned its head to the mantis. "Yours?"_

_Lictor snorted. "Lictor."_

_The creature hesitated after writing the insects name down. "And your surname?"_

_Lictor raised an eyebrow. "You didn't ask for HER surname!" He said, pointing at Heloise, who was too distracted reading._

_The creature looked at the mantis with a odd gloom. All hairdressers seemed to have a emotionless face._

"_We already know hers. She has been going to our hairdressers long enough for us to know. Now surname please?"_

_Lictor scowled. "Greenskin." He said gloomily._

_Beezy looked at Lictor with wide eyes. "Your surname is 'Greenskin?" He said. "What kind of second-name is that?"_

_Usually Lictor would punch Beezy for his comment. But he had been able to keep order in him since he entered the building._

"_Yeah, sure, whatever." He said annoyed. _

"_Right Mr. Heinous and Mr. Greenskin, you have been assigned for 'special' treatment." The creature said, finally putting her list away._

_The words 'special treatment' gave both boys a confused look, only to climax with them scowling at Heloise, who although could not see them as she had cucumbers placed on her eyes, she made a nasty grin upon hearing this._

"_Are there any questions before we begin the treatment?" The creature asked._

"_Yeah I have a question." Lictor asked. "Why are we tied to the chairs?" Noting that both he and Beezy were tied down to the chairs by metal chains._

"_Its so when you struggle neither of you will damage our staff."_

"_S-struggle?" Beezy said nervously. Lictor mirrored his look._

_The hairdresser looked at them both. "Any other questions? No? All right, lets get started."_

Misery Inc.

_Sammy pulled open the door of Horian's office. The place was pitched dark, but this was quite usual for Horian, as he always preferred the darkness compared to the light, which usually got in the way of his eyes._

"_Erm... Horian? You there? Lucius requests you for assistance." Sammy whispered._

_A ghastly voice came from the blackness. "Go away." Horian's voice hissed._

_Sammy really had no fear from him. The serpent had no power, and was much more of Sammy himself, dispute his class._

"_I said go away." The serpent repeated again._

_Sammy flicked the switch for the light, as the entire office lightened up, Horian was standing by the corned of the small office room. His arm shielding his face. Sammy was quite startled by his odd behaviour. He raised his chin, and walked towards the serpent._

"_Lucius wants you NOW!" He shouted out, grabbing Horian by the arm, and pulling it from his face. _

_Sammy jumped at the sight. Horians eyes were not his usual colour, but completely black, as if staring into death itself. _

_The terrifying serpent grinned, a tentacle spurted out from his body from an explosion of black liquid, grabbing the terrified goblin-like creature by the neck. The serpent raised Sammy towards him, face to face. Horain licked his lips with a slim, black tongue._

"_Actually." Horian hissed. Not in his usual voice, but in a horrid daemonic tone._

"_I have a proposition for you."_


	10. A Tyrant's Nightmare

A bonus chapter. Its to entertain you guys while I'm making the more proper one :)

This one is based on a smaller event which takes place in the present day. Enjoy!

Once again roughly made.

_Lucius shivered in the cold. He was surrounded by complete darkness, an empty space of nothing. Never had he experienced so much cold since it had been snowing in Miseryville. But this certainly wasn't Miseryville._

_He folded his arms to keep warm, beginning to walk around this eternal shadow that surrounded him. His eyes blinked, and as they opened he saw someone appearing from nowhere, standing metres away from him. Judging from the clothing and hair type, the figure was female. She stood there, back facing towards him, her long, chocolate brown hair was swaying aside, dispute there was no actual wind._

_Lucius tilted his head in curiosity. He was sure he had seen her from somewhere. The tall female was wearing a purple, linen cloth dress, no sleeves, and she was wearing purple high heel shoes._

"_H-hello?" Lucius called out. His voice creating echoes through the darkness. Dispute the complete blackness of his surroundings, the woman was very clear in sight, not a speck of shadow covering her._

_The figure turned herself entirely towards the red devil. The hair remained in its position however, covering her face completely as it swept aside. Lucius could only see her shining purple lips, which curled into a smile. Her skin was in a ugly green colour, almost deformed perhaps._

_Her hair immediately shifted direction, making a small gape, revealing her reptilian purple eyes, which gazed upon Lucius with divine evil._

_It was upon the sight of those eyes did Lucius finally recognise her. Something strange happened immediately in which he could not control. He felt a warm feeling of joy and happiness grow inside his just. His confused face turned into a miraculous smile. He spread his arms out in front of the woman._

_"D-DIANA!" Lucius screamed out in joy, his eyes watering in happiness. His legs forcefully moved towards her, sprinting towards the recognised figure._

_In response, Diana tore her arms upon wide, but remained still and calm. _

_Lucius wanted to grab her, to feel her, to show how much he cared, he was so close, finally to see her again after all these years, he was so close, he just wanted to have his wife in his hands once again. He was only a second away from her, then the purple eyes immediately twisted and turned like a gas cloud, they formed from purple to black, the blackness immediately spreading around her entire eye, until every speck was in complete shadow. Her lips curled into a twisted smile, Lucius did not realise in time until his body punched into her, but he did not feel his loves body, but instead the wind spraying across his skin as she immediately evaporated into a black shadow._

_The dark area cackled in a daemonic laughter. Lucius's eyes were widened in shock, he pulled his arms in front of him, completely heart broken. His ears sprouted out from the laughter, as his empty heart twisted itself into black rage. His eyes crossed in dreadful anger as he made a rageful cry._

_The shadows of his loved one formed themselves into a haunting mist, a figure that took almost the exact shape of Bale, as his eyes burned red._

"_I see you truly are not a stranger to love Lucius." The daemon spoke, mist evaporating from his blackened body._

_Lucius turned his hate-filled face towards the lumbering shadow. He could not help but make another rageful scream of raw anger, as his punched his fists into the shadow in front of him, but it was no good, as his fists merely buried themselves in the non-physical body of the daemon light smoke. But this did not stop him from throwing more useless punches into the black figure, as he sent his tensing fist again towards the creature, something made him stop. His eyes opened quite confused, as he gazed on his fist, halted by Bale's shadowed, deformed hand._

_With incredible speed, the daemon grasped his other hand on Lucius's neck, who felt as if freezing water had poured on his throat as the hand gripped on him, now completely useless, Bale let go of Lucius's fist, which halted tensing as Lucius was in pure fear. _

_Bale tilted his head as his eyes were set upon Lucius's eye-widened face. Then threw the devil aside like a useless prop. _

_Lucius crashed on the empty black ground, rolling across it before forcing him to stop by spreading out his arms. He pulled himself up, groaning in agony, turning his eyes towards the daemon, who had vanished._

"_But do you really deserve any pity from becoming such a victim of the emotion?"_

_The daemons voiced echoed into Lucius's ears, he turned his head to see the daemons shadowy face, directly in front of his. Bale sprouted his head away from Lucius immediately, gazing down upon him, the creatures body was black mist, his body limbless as if hiding them under a cape._

"_I've been wondering upon your fears for quite a while Little Lucius."_

_Upon saying that, Bale moved swiftly behind him, like a floating ghost with incredible speed, his head hanged next to the Tyrants shoulder, as he spoke, Lucius turned his startled head towards his cold red eyes._

"_All those who have entered my 'prison' I have managed to understand their primary fear. From your glutton of a son all the way towards the small little girl named 'Akira'."_

_The creature swam across Lucius's body, springing up in front of him._

_"But you Lucius. I can't actually find your primary fear..."_

_The devil smiled, he could finally exploit his power towards the daemon._

_"That's because I FEAR NOTHING!" Lucius screamed out._

"_ALL FEAR ME!"_

_Bale cackled insanely towards the mortal._

_"NO LUCIUS!" The daemon screamed out._

"_Cannot you not understand child? YOU ARE SO WEAK!" He said. His long deformed finger pointing out of his body, touching Lucius by the forehead._

_Bale made a hiss._

"_Quite the contrary Lucius. You practically fear EVERYTHING. Even those YOU HAVE NOT DISCOVERED."_

_Lucius almost whimpered._

"_But what is the true fear is what I want to understand Lucius. What scares you most?"_

_The mist of Bale's body twisted and turned into a surprising figure. A human girl to be exact, her long red hair hung behind her, she was tall, and about the same age as his son. Dispute the black eyes and inhuman smile, Lucius could recognise the figure as the Akira girl._

"_Well Lucius? Is it the her? The selfish human girl who demands nothing but dominance? Perhaps, even the dominance of your power..."_

_The girl change colour into black once more as her eyes shone red, she evaporated into mist, retaking the form of another figure, although still blackened, Lucius could recognise the figures missing arm._

_Bale finally sharpened himself into a black eyed, smiling creature. Undead for certain, as his skin was greyish and deformed like a zombie. He wore a uniform, perhaps of German culture, but only had one arm._

"_Or perhaps your fear is more DARING towards those who would hide behind their legions. A boot-lick towards a false idol. General Himic, who forgot his own name."_

_From the empty arm, a deformed, daemonic hand tore out, its claws grabbed and sunk into the Generals undead face, tearing it open, as a shadow poured out from the wound, the rest of the body evaporating into mist. The shadow spun in the air above Lucius, then turning back towards him, the mist sped at him then splitting open like a flower, a new figure walking from it. The creature was small, like had long ears, quite a mixture between a lion and a rabbit._

_Bale's new form grabbed Lucius by the chin, pulling him towards his black-eyed smiling face, revealing its disturbing pointed teeth._

"_Do you fear the unpredictable Lucius? The insane, those who condemn themselves into a vast mind for the unreality, and sometimes may even KILL for it."_

_Bale tilted his head, then made a displeasures grunt seeing that Lucius's frightened face had never changed._

_The daemon evaporated into shadow once more, vanishing in the darkness._

_"Or perhaps you fear more on those more deadly that rely upon their OWN power."_

_Lucius turned his eyes behind him, he saw Bale's new figure. He was slightly tall, in fact, taller then his own son, his eyes were snake-like and full of blackness, his hair was silver and had a long mullet, wearing odd clothing that was filled with violet stripes and marks, two pointed horns tilting from his head, yellow skinned, and had the humanoid form of a teenage boy._

_Bale took his hands towards his lips, showing is sharp, deformed fingers as a black tongue leaked from his mouth, dancing through the thick air._

"_The child who became a victim to love? The one who ruined his life upon the loss of a loved one?"_

_The daemon grinned._

_"He's a bit like you Little Lucius."_

_Lucius's heart raced with rage again, he demanded vengeance in which he would never get, even if it rested in front of his face._

"_BALE!" Lucius screamed out. Shaking his tensed hand at the daemon._

"_ENOUGH GAMES YOU COWARD! STOP HIDING IN THE SHADOWS!"  
_

_It was from that, Bale tore himself into shadow, heading straight towards Lucius like a angered beast, the mist suddenly split tore open in front of Lucius, Bale's true form ripped from it, grabbing Lucius by the chest, picking him into the air and staring into his eyes as Lucius's eyes sunk back into fear._

"_YOU SAY YOU DO NOT FEAR ME LUCIUS? ALL THESE PEOPLE? YET I FEEL YOUR HEART BEAT RAPIDLY AT THE THOUGHTS OF ME!"_

_There was a slight hesitation between the two. Then Bale's head tilted, Lucius could feel a cold smile from the daemons emotionless head._

"_Your not scared of me? Your wife did."_

_The taunt made Lucius tense his muscle, to settle the anger._

"_You killed her..." Lucius said._

_Bale made a hiss. "I killed thousands before her. Your with was NOTHING compared to what your heart cared about."_

_Lucius made a angered growl. "DAMN YOU DAEMON! YOU KILLED THEM BECAUSE ITS WITHIN YOUR NATURE! YOU KILLED HER TO BREAK MY MENTALLITY!"_

_Bale cackled in laughter, his black tongue dancing from his mouth. "I did not kill her Lucius you pathetic fool. She took her OWN life. It was her OWN choice. I merely 'advised' her. You were the one who 'discouraged' her Lucius. She was merely at the wrong place at the wrong time."_

_This did not settle Lucius's anger. "IT WAS YOUR CHOICE WHAT YOU DID WITH HER!"_

_Bale tilted his head. "Why... I thought you already knew Little Lucius. After all..." Lucius could feel the daemons cold smile, despite it not appearing on his mandible-like lips._

_"... its within my NATURE to do so isn't it?"_

_Lucius felt his eyes settle._

"_But I'll tell you one thing Lucius..."_

_At that, Bale threw Lucius from him, the red devil crashed to the ground helplessly. The daemon slowly walked towards._

"_SHE DIED SCREAMING LIKE THE PIG SHE WAS!" The daemon screamed out, laughing at his own taunt carelessly._

_Lucius's eyes drenched in anger, he picked himself up, sprinting towards Bale screaming in rage, he threw a useless punched at the daemon, who merely moved out the way, grabbing Lucius by the back, then tossing him away once more, laughing madly._

_Lucius pulled himself up, his pure rage never flinched._

"_YOU WATCH YOUR TONGUE BALE!"_

_Bale just made a loud chuckle. _

"_I CAN SAY WHATEVER I WISH MORTAL! INCLUDING THE TRUTH!"_

_Hearing that, Lucius made a furious face, but it was useless, he closed his eyes in rage, re-opening them, to see that the daemon vanished._

"_She never found peace Lucius, but I must say, her soul was LOVELY and PLUMPED!" Laughing again at his own taunt, Bale pulled himself from the shadows behind Lucius, he tore his arm from his body, raising it up into the air, then slashing his sharp, disfigured nails into Lucius's back. Lucius made a bellow of pain as he collapsed to his knees, Bale laughed over his bellows._

_Tears leaked from Lucius's eyes as he desperately put his hand behind his back, feeling the back of his shirt have been torn, the attack left three ripped markings on his back, all torn to his very skin, which began to bleed as wounds formed._

"_Is Little Lucius going to cry? YOU LITTLE CHILD!"_

_As Lucius remained immobile on his knees, groaning in pain, the daemon walked around him, his eyes unmoving at his plaything._

"_You demand me to fear you, yet why should I fear those who cannot even handle the elements of pain?" Bale spat at the red devil._

_Halting, he pulled his hand next to his emotionless face, a single finger sharpened itself and grew._

"_Maybe if I dig in deep enough, you'll beg like your wife."_

_Bale bent down towards Lucius, pushing the devils chin up with his sharpened finger, Lucius felt the pain sink his chin as the nail dug into his skin, the two stared face to face, Bale's eyes gazed upon the tearful man._

"_Heed my words Lucius. You think yourself as the puppet-master, the predator, the tormentor. But if you truly were such things, then why is it me who is pulling your strings? Why is it my who drenches you in fear? Why is it me who is leaking out all your secrets?"_

_There was a moment of silence, Bale tilted his head, then pulled his nail from Lucius's chin, the __tyrants head dropped all of a sudden for the moment of freedom. But the daemon looked down towards Lucius, his long black tongue licking away some blood that rested on his long nail, which perhaps had leaked on from Lucius's mortal wound. He lifted his left hand, opening his palm in front of Lucius, a small object grew out from it._

_"You will know when the time is right Lucius. When this begins to sing, I'll be prepared to carve this town in death."_

_Bale dropped the object on the ground, the daemonic figure melted away in shadow, a hallow cackle breeching through the eternal shadow._

_The red devil felt weak, his sight began to blur, falling into a deep sleep._

"_Boss? Boss! You awake boss?"_

_Lucius's eyes spat open, he jumped, almost falling off his chair, a small figure leapt out rather startled by the reaction._

_The red devil rubbed his head in confusion, lifting it, realising that he was back in his office, sitting on his desk. He didn't feel any pain at all, in fact, who looked barely touched, his eyes turned towards the small figure, who he finally recognised as Sammy, staring at him with a confused look._

"_Wh-what happened?"_

_Sammy cleared his throat._

"W-well... you fell unconscious a hour ago boss, apparently you got a... similar result with the mantis like you did with Jez." 

_Lucius made a groan. "I see..." He said._

_His eyes then crossed, darting at his assistant. "Well? What do you want then?"_

_Sammy made a rather proud, yet disturbing smile._

_"Well boss, you see that 'emergency' that you've been looking for?"_

_Lucius raised his eyebrow, finally pulling himself from the desk table._

_"Yes? What? Any news?"_

Sammy raised his neck. "We captured something that you might want to see, and I suggest you take a look at it immediately.

_This seemed quite a surprise for Lucius, in curiosity, he lifted his head, jumping from his desk chair, as Sammy turned to guide Lucius towards this 'news'._

_At that moment, Sammy hesitated, turning his head back to the desk._

"_I never knew you liked... music boxes, sir..." He said, pointing towards an object to the table._

_At those words, Lucius lifted his head, turning it towards a small object on his desk. It was a very small box, a line in the centre showing that it was a lid, obviously made of clockwork material as a small golden key was stuck into it. Something echoed in his mind._

"_When this begins to sing, I'll be prepared to carve this town in death."_

To all those authors of the OC's I have placed in this story, may I say, do not feel offended if Bale has insulted them in anyway. Be happy, I mean, this IS Bale we are talking about :P

Its my way of complimenting them :)


	11. The Child

On the forums, I said I was making a chapter which would show the life of Calderis, and present Heloise and Bale meet up. Well yes, I am working on that, but its such a long chapter I'm barely done :(

Anyway, this shorter one will show something different from Calderis and Heloise, I'm still making that long chapter, but I hope this one will keep you entertained whilst the long wait :)

ENJOY! Oh, and please review!

_The year 132 after the first Heinous rein_

"_What of the reports of our... guest?" General Arnold mumbled. A Minotaur with an eye-patch on one eye, with a golden ring sticking out from his large nostrils. He and Lucius's assistant walked down the dungeon corridors. The area was dark, and rather primitive structure for such an advanced 'civilisation.' Each side of the corridor had a row of prison cells, each one with creatures lurking inside it, either animal-like or showing some kind of intelligence. But these prisoners were not what Arnold was here to concentrate on._

_Isaac murmured. A shorter, bearded figure, he had a large dragon-like head which hung down beside his shoulders, whilst a long, reptilian tail dragged along behind him. He wore black, loose clothing which covered the rest of his reptilian body. He was hunched, carrying a small walking stick, but he seemed to have the stamina to keep up with the general as they walked through the corridors into the more advanced prison cells._

"_I hear that 'it' is in unusually good health for something that came 'crashing down from the heavens'." As he spoke the words from hearing one of the witnessing civilians, he gave a snort."But it still will not speak. Not that it seems its forcing itself not to, but more of a... depression." He said in a strangled voice._

_Arnold's eyes turned on the dragon-like creature. "'Depression?'"_

"_Well..." Isaac gave a thought. "Not exactly the most social thing I have seen in my life. But I think Lucius would rather be displeased of you and your military acts to somewhat mess about with this situation whilst leaving civilians to rant about something of a 'miracle'. Which is not going to help at all with the acts of misery."_

"_Steady with those words." Arnold responded. "The orders to contain this situation was given by Lucius himself. Do you disregard him of doubting himself?" He said, making a smile._

_Isaac merely responded with another distasteful snort. They finally reached a large, metal gate at the end of the corridor. Two minotaur henchmen standing either side._

_The minotaur on the left side of the gate turned around to a keyboard linked on to the wall behind him. He pulled out his finger, then began to click on the numbers._

"One, one, one, one..." He said to himself.

_Then he hesitated for a second, giving a confused look._

_"Hey er... Ben, what's the last number?"_

_His comrade turned his head, giving a distasteful look at his comrades lack of intelligence in front of the general._

"_Click on confirm!"_

_The minotaur turned his head back to the keyboard, clicking on the 'confirm' button._

_The metal gate sprung to life. Pulling itself open, as it pulled itself apart in two, pushing itself into each side of the wall as the metal groaned loudly, revealing a large, empty room that was almost medieval cultured. There were no windows, and it was made of nothing but grey stone and small patches of hay scattered all around it. In the centre of the dark room, was a small creature sitting down with its legs crossed, and its head lowered, blocking its eyes._

_Isaac would have mistaken this thing for a human, if it weren't for two, massive black bat-wings, opened from either side of it. The small child wore a white robe which reached to the end of its shins, it wore nothing on its bare feet, its black hair was messy, fairly long enough to cover to tip of its eyes, it _

_Arnold pulled out a wooden chair from the side of the door, dragging it towards the creature, Isaac following him. As Arnold confidently stood in front of the motionless creature, he sat on the wooden chair, leaning himself towards it._

"_So." He said to the unusual figure.. "Are you ready to chat?"_

_The creature remained with its head lowered, as if it didn't hear the minotaur. Arnold snorted, turning his head to Isaac. "Well..." He whispered to him. "This will be getting no where."_

_Isaac ignored him, turning his head to the child. "How old are you?"_

_There was a moment of silence. Arnold snorted again. But then, to their surprise, the creature lifted its head to them. Isaac's eyes widened as he saw the child's eyes. Whilst its face itself was the form of roughly a seven year-old human, its eyes were as black as ink._

"_Are you going to kill me?" The child said. In its voice it showed no hesitation. In fact, no fear. Just an emotionless, very child-like voice._

_Isaac leaned his head towards the creature. "No...no of course not. We just would like to know about you."_

_The child gave Isaac a motionless stare, then lowering its head again. _

_Oh..." It said out of its breath, almost as if disappointed._

"_What's your name, daemon?" Arnold said._

_The child raised its head to the general. "Daemon?" It said, its eyes widened slightly, giving a rather confused look._

_Isaac raised his eyebrow. "Well are you not a supernatural specimen?"_

_The child slowly shook its head. "I think my mum was... but dad always said I wasn't.."_

"_You have parents?" Isaac said alerted. "Any other family members that would know your alive?"_

_The child raised its head at Isaac.. "I don't think they know I'm alive."_

"_Lost, eh?" Arnold asked._

_The child turned his head at him. "Does it count as being lost if you have nothing to return to?" It asked._

_Isaac raised an eyebrow. "Your a runaway?"_

_Arnold grew impatient. "Bah! We're getting nowhere!" He said. "Look, what exactly ARE you?"_

_The child looked at him aimlessly. "I don't know." It said. "I knew I was different... dad said I wasn't an angel, but then he said I wasn't a demon like mum during another time-"_

"_Look." Arnold said, raising his voice slightly. "We don't want a story right now, boy. We want to know the basics of what exactly you are!"_

_The creature hesitated a bit from the generals aggressive response, yet still showed no emotion. "I'm not a boy." It said._

"_Your a girl?" Isaac said._

"_No." It responded._

_Arnold gave a confused look. "Your genderless then? But you said you have parents!"_

_The creature lowered its head again. "Can you still fear everything but death... even if all you love dies?"_

_The two of them froze for a moment. "Wait, what? Your saying your families dead or somethin?" Arnold questioned._

_The creature lifted its head at Arnold, tilting it slightly. "Now your asking questions about my life... I thought you just wanted to know the basics." For the first time, the creature made a small smile, giving a giggle at the general's misshape of words. The childish smile was somewhat warming to Isaac, whilst Arnold gave a snort and turned his head away._

"_What's your name, child?" Isaac asked._

_There was a slight hesitation. The child seemed as if ignoring the question. Then finally replied._

_"Elab. My name is Elab..."_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

Authors Note: Despite Elab being genderless, I'll refer any of 'its' words as male for now on.

_The child was standing in the middle of nowhere. There was nothing but blackness. Elab was not in the prison cell like he was when awake. But he stood there, knowing where he was, being endlessly arriving here for almost his entire life. His head facing down in wonder and thought. Then he heard something, a gush of wind if sounded like, he heard the voices, the same voices that have been haunting him for the last billion years._

"_Who are you?" Elab asked a tall figure standing in front of him, whether it was always in front of him or just appeared he was not sure, although that is how dreams work. The figure itself was a massive deer, standing over four times the size of Elab. The huge creature glowed in a stunning blue light all over, with sparkles of shining dust fell from its body, its eyes shone a even darker blueish colour, and small plants stood by its hoofs, seeming to grow out from the empty ground just by the creatures presence._

_The creatures ears flickered. "I am Order." She said, in a mighty yet ancient female voice._

"_If you come with me, then you will become an angel. To be loved by mortals and immortals alike. You will take the form of the animal. Like a deer, you will be respected of your kindness and beauty."_

_Elab did not respond. His head still lowered in his thoughts._

_"DO NOT LISTEN TO HER!" Came a hissing voice from behind. Elab turned his head to see another figure. This creature was far more ugly, as it took the form of a massive hornet, about the same size as the deer, its body was completely black excluding its wrecked, insect wings, thorns sticking out of its legs and its eyes burned red from its deformed face._

"_I am Chaos!" The hornet spat out in a ugly, hiss-like voice. "Follow me and you don't have to be loved! You can be feared! Become a demon! None of the weak shall criticize your divine power! I was born for you Elab! What you have done in your past is the path to me! Come with me and you will have eternal power! YOU WILL BE A GOD!"_

"_Do not let your temptations take control of you." Order said. "Follow me and nothing will take control of your eternal wisdom Elab. You must do what is not just right for you, but what is right for others."_

"_Dreamers talk!" Chaos spat out. "Follow me and you will possess the creature I am now! Like a hornet, you will be feared by many! And for that you will be respected like those cultures who keep the hornet in their legends! But you will be more! Everything will be at your grasp! The suffering of others is what is right for YOU Elab! People must suffer so that others may live! You have already been through such sacrifice! All that rests in your way is power for you to claim! Come with me!"_

"_Elab" Order voice called out. "You have been choosing your path for thousands of years. You have resisted all the temptations Chaos has given you for that long. This is a sign for that you do not belong to the path of a demon."_

_Chaos laughed. "She doesn't know anything Elab! She talks of false dreams that are never to be real! This is the REAL world! There are no happy endings in the real world! It is survival at the fittest! The one who eats the last apple from the tree is the one who survives! If you result to kindness and give that apple to someone else, then you will die and they will live on their worthless lives!"_

_There was a moment paused. All three of them stood silent._

"_What is your choice?" Both the creatures then said at the same time._

_Elab stood there motionless, his head still lowered._

"_I don't know." He said. "I still don't know..."_

_From those words, the two creatures began to fade away, back into the shadow they came from. Elab was once again all alone._

REVIEW OR DIE! :D


	12. The Ripper

YES! It must have been since SUMMER since I updated! And after reviewing the chapter myself, I am very proud of what I made ;)

I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Cos this is probably the proudest, maybe even longest one I have ever made so far!

Please review after!

_Heloise strolled alone through the empty, dark streets of Lower Miseryville. Her ears had picked up a distant sound, but she didn't know when she had begun to hear it, in fact, she doesn't even know how she got here. The sound itself was unusual, as it sounded like someone crying but was rather quite, it would still be possible for Heloise to still her the faintest thing, but the place was completely silent despite the sobbing sounds. She made attempts to avoid the puddles scattered across the street floors, trying not to mess up her scarlet red dress. It felt like an instincts to her why she was so eager to find out who was crying. She just couldn't resist._

_It felt like moments of endless walking across the brick street road, but eventually the cries grew louder. Too loud. It seemed she was standing just metres away from an alley where the source was coming from. It was certainly coming from the alley, her ears never lie._

_Heloise poked her head into the side wall, the area was surrounded by walls coming from different directions, almost completely stained in shadow just to barely reveal the brick texture of each side. She saw a small figure sitting in the middle, it shined out from the shadow completely. A girl perhaps, judging from the long, black hair neatly combed as it dangled over the figures back. She was, curled up in the middle of the alleyway. Her groans bleating of sobs only seeming to company her, yet the cries seemed far more silent then what Heloise heard further away . The girl was facing her back away from Heloise, but although the girl seemed to wear somewhat of a white robe, Heloise could see the strange, pale skin that stuck out on her arms, revealed by her short sleeves._

_There was a loud cackle, almost making Heloise jump due to the silent atmosphere. She quickly recognise the sound to be thunder, then she felt the rain begin patter on her face, but she ignored it. _

_Slowly, she walked herself into the alley, moving towards the girl, lifting her hand at the sobbing figure. The girl lifted her head, quickly turning it around towards Heloise. The blonde could just see her face, besides black hair covering most of it, but she could definitely see her tearful, black-pupil eyes that stared at her, widened in fear. The girl called to her in a unusually calm, soft voice._

"_Your Heloise." She said, trying to calm herself down._

_Heloise raised her eyebrow, suppressing any confusion in her._

"_I know about you." The girl said. "Your loved."_

_Heloise couldn't hold herself much longer, giving a confused look. "Who- What?"_

_The girls eyes seemed to remain fearful, yet her voice remained calm. _

"_You were loved weren't you? You know..."_

_The blonde took a few steps towards the girl. "D-do I know you?"_

_The girls eyes looked down towards the rain-spattering the ground. Then moved back up to Heloise._

_"You don't. No you don't. But then again, you never really knew other daemons."_

_Heloise felt something that made her spine shiver. Her hands clenched._

"_He loved me once." The girl said. "He loved all his family. And that's why he did it. That's why he..."_

_The girl hesitated. Her eyes began to fill up with tears again. She turned her head away from Heloise and began crying again._

"That's why Elab is now bad."

_The blonde knelt towards her. "Who are you talking about?"_

_The young girl nodded. "He claims insanity conquers love. But you cannot take either."_

_Strangely, Heloise could feel her heart stop._

"That's why Elab's mad. Because he doesn't like love very much... he is the daemon of Insanity after all..."

_The girl hesitated, turning her head back to Heloise._

_"He's going to kill you too you know."_

_Before Heloise could react, she heard a inhuman hiss. Nothing at all like a serpent, but it sounded more of steaming metal. The girls eyes lifted above Heloise's, widening in terror. Heloise spun her head around, looking up, her eyes widened._

_Massive, round eyes stared at her with a source of hateful anger, they took the same form of a flies. Glowing in beaming red, shining out from the shadows. It's body was blackened from the darkness, but Heloise could see its body shape clearly, the form of a monkey-like skeleton, standing on fours, a long, slim tail that whipped in the rain, a small, sharp blade sticking out from its end. The body itself was completely hairless, but on its naked head stuck out small, black spines which rowed from its head all the way down to it body. Heloise could recognise its head like a flies if not for its mouth, a lipless thing filled with large teeth.._

_The beast slowly began to open its mouth towards her, a flash of lightning lightened everything around him, the beast made a screech, its sound made the coming thunder seem like a whisper from how loud it was._

_Heloise backed away slowly, she turned her head to the girl, but there was nothing there, she had vanished as if she never existed. Her eyes returned to the growling beast, which slowly moved towards her, using the same movements of a stalking cat, the creature hissed at her again with its teeth jolted out so that it was all Heloise's eyes were set upon._

_She reached for her nun-chucks, the beast noticed the movement, it made a terrifying scream, as it lifted its front claw at her, its hand was disfigured, fingers pointed and razor sharp, it sped themselves straight for Heloise, but she reacted quickly, quickly jumping backwards as the claw cut through the air rather then its prey._

_The beast made a fearsome look as its face hardened, and its eyes pointed, making it look far more furious._

_Heloise got her weapon out,, she span it from side to side of her, the creature made another hiss, then it leapt for her, Heloise spun out the way, spinning her nun-chuck into its back leg, it was a powerful blow indeed, but as she did, she could not feel anything from the blow they did, dispute the powerful blow she had done._

_As the beast leapt past Heloise, it turned itself around, facing its side at her, but its ugly head remained staring at her. Its face calmed, but its fanged mouth remained opened, a long tongue dancing inside it._

"_Sikira samerati terasat." The beast hissed out. Heloise took her nun-chuck bars by both hands, pulling the chain as it hardened. The beast tilted its head._

"_Sikira samerati terasat!" It repeated. Heloise was more concentrated, if she didn't know better, the creature was actually speaking another language._

_The thing lifted its head, then turning it towards the alley wall in front of it. Its instincts seemed to have changed rapidly, as it leapt on the concrete side, clinging on it like an insect, the beast pulled itself up the wall, finally vanishing on the rooftop._

_As Heloise's concentration dulled, she returned back to the silence. Nothing but the pattering of rain, smacking into the concrete around her._

_There was another flash of lightning. The thunder cackled after. Heloise heard the inhuman hiss of the beast, echo through the streets. The creature was stalking her._

_Heloise tightened her nun-chucks on each side, preparing for anything to jump out at her. She slowly moved her way out of the alley, back into the dark street, the beasts hissing followed._

_Finally moving out of the alley, she turned herself around the place quickly, making sure the beast would not catch her off guard. Moving herself away, in attempt to grow the creatures impatience maybe, making it strike unprepared. Heloise moved next to a store small store by the right side of the street. The store was empty and dead, her reflection from the shop window was the only thing that really moved in her eyes._

_There was a low noise, making Heloise quickly turn around back at the streets. Her eyes quickly looked all over the place, then they finally locked on its target. There something standing on the rooftop of a building far in front of her. But it was not the beast._

_The figure stood on its hind legs, very humanoid-like. Long, black hair was dangling from its motionless head, which its two, small eyes glowed red, and a long smile on its face. The figure was holding two, huge blades that were lazily pointed outwards, both resting on the concrete from the roof._

_The figure made a giggle, sounding almost like a small child. Then, it leapt from the rooftop with quickening speed, silently landing on the ground, it lowered itself to its knee's as it touched the ground, as if it was making a performance. It giggled again, but this time it didn't stop. It just continued to smile, revealing triangular, pointed teeth. Its arms raised upwards, the two, huge butcher knife-like blades stuck out. The figure stood up, laughing at itself like a child. Its smile refused to change and its tail, raised up above it like a scorpion._

_As the figure moved forwards, Heloise suddenly noticed that its face was not actually real, but a white, shield shaped mask, which covered its face. Its eyes were black and circular, glowing red pupils in the centre of them. Its mouth was insanely curled in the form of its eternal smile, opened up to reveal its large set of its white, triangular teeth. Blood was leaking from its drawn eyes and mouth._

_The creature pulled its blades up high, its mouth opened up, then it screamed into an insane laughter, sprinting its way towards Heloise, blades flowing behind it._

_The little girl stood firm. The sight of this unusual abomination did not stir her emotions. Her eyes went shut, her mind clearing from the charging creature's laughter, as she held the nun-chucks at both ends, tightening the chain._

"_A effective key to hold your fear, is to become a matter of fear itself Heloise." _

_The voice of her teacher, the sentence sunk back into her memories._

_She remained silent, her mind erasing all fear, all surroundings, she felt confident._

_Her eyes tore open, her mind became aware of everything around her, the laughing creature had just managed to reach her, immediately it lifted one of its huge blades over its head, then throwing it down to Heloise, but she was quick, leaping out the way of the blow, she landed on the ground with her hands, then quickly pushing her arms, she flung back to her feet, quickly turning back to the creature, she began to spin her nun-chuck with one hand at an incredible paste._

_The beast itself faced its masked head turned towards Heloise, it halted laughing, but opened its smiling mouth as a long, thick tongue hung out from its lips. The beast pulled itself back up from his struck position, its tongue began to flow back into its mouth, then its teeth locked together into another vicious smile as it began to giggle away, but Heloise remained in a serious look, her weapon spinning through the dense air, spinning so fast it could almost take the form of a wheel._

_Her eyes locked on to the creature's, the demon itself had no pupils, and more looked liked it was blind, just red circles to indicate where its eyes should be, yet` she could feel the creature reflecting her, its sight locked upon hers._

_The beast finally broke the silence, making a loud growl, one of its massive arms spun right towards her at a quick paste, the large blade heading her way._

_Even as the monster's massive weapon cut straight at her, she could feel time freeze._

_This place. This creature. That beast. All tipped into her mind as if she knew something about it._

_Her mind locked back into focus, whatever was happening, now was not the time. The blade was still heading straight at her as she took herself back into this reality, with all her might, she flew her spinning nun-chuck at the attack, hitting the blade directly as the impact forced it off course, the beast did not hesitate however, whilst its arm flew back from the impact, it let out another menacing growl as it threw it other blade to Heloise, but the girl was quick, throwing her nun-chuck into it as it impacted it, but the creature did not stop, it began throwing strikes at her with the two blades, Heloise was only quick enough to hit away the next flows the beast made with her weapon, knocking the beasts punches away from her, but this creature seemed to hold firmly on its weapons, far too stubborn to let go no matter how powerful Heloise punched into every attack. _

_The beast became unpredictable to Heloise as it struck her at different angles, Heloise only just knocking off every blow without causing her any harm. The creature began to laugh again, its mouth open wide as its pointed teeth stick from it. But for some reason, every time this beast tossed careless blows at Heloise, every-time her ears rang with clashing metal and inhuman laughing, Heloise could barely feel a spark of fear, even from this situation. On the contrary, she felt as if the creature mocked her, insulting her with laughters and careless blows._

_Her thoughts were quickly interrupted as the beast shot its hawk-like leg at her from below, she was too distracted to react as its flexible claws plunged on her face, the creature paused as Heloise was left in shock, completely pinned as they both stood silent. The creature made a slight giggle, then spinning itself, Heloise trapped in its claws, it swung the surprised girl at wind-like speed, releasing her as she smacked straight into one of the street building sides, the buildings rubble bursting out around her the building made a massive crashing sound._

_Amused at the site, the monster put out its blades and ran straight at her, Heloise opened her eyes, almost losing consciousness only to see the masked creature, swinging her arms directly at her, but there was no time to react, she couldn't react, the fear of being killed finally gripped her, her eyes smacked shut to await her fate slam into her to finish Heloise off._

_A moment passed, there was no more noise, no more laughing, no more collapsing rubble. Was she dead? It seemed all too quick._

_The confusing silence broke through the sound of someone slowly clapping, a lonely applause, but for what?_

_Heloise opened her eyes, she was no longer in the streets, she was actually standing, standing in the middle of the same alley in which she met that strange girl. _

_She suddenly heard the noise of clapping hands, turning her head towards the source of the sound._

_Standing in front of her was a shadowed figure, his hands were peeping out of the darkness in where the rest of him was, they were disgusting things to look at. Possible human hands, disease ridden with small spots and boils, the finger nails slightly long and cracked, as the two disfigured things continuously slapping together, applauding her._

_The figure was difficult to see, but judging by his shape he wore a large top hat, and a massive black cape flowed behind him, giving a rather wealthy character. Something formed on the man's face, a disturbing smile which shined out from the black shadow, revealing pointed teeth. The man let a small chuckle._

_"Very nice Miss..." He hesitated._

"_Heloise shall a'h call yeh?" The man said in a very balanced, calm voice. Heloise picked up a strange accent from those words, somewhat like a old western American one._

_The strange person picked up a long cane which leaned next to his left foot, then walking towards Heloise like an old, hunched man. As he walked into the street light, Heloise could almost puke at his look. The man must have been human if it was not for his dark, disfigured, slightly boil covered skin. He wore a wealthy gentlemen's British-Victorian outfit, including a rather scruffy, but expensive looking white shirt with large, black tie hanging from his neck, tucked into a grey woolly jump and a long coat that hung from his shoulders, flowing over his back like a massive cloak._

_Heloise raised her eyebrow, containing any fear trying to burst out._

"And you are.?" Heloise asked daringly.

_The man made a small chuckle, lifting a fat cigar from his coat pocket, sticking it into his mouth then he flicked his fingers, a spark of a flame began to dance from his finger tip, lighting the cigar with it._

"_A'h have many names." He said, the cigar finally lit ablaze, he removed it from his mouth, then puffed out a fat chunk of smoke into Heloise's face, who reacted reacted with a small cough, trying to contain herself. The man just grinned through the large cigar in his mouth._

"_Ya'll can call me Jack. T'was ma'h most... recent and perhaps preferred name a'h enjoy."_

_He hesitated a moment, then taking the smoking cigar from his mouth again, puffing out more smoke, this time at a different direction._

_Heloise blinked. "So..." She continued. "...I'm dreaming right? I mean... last time I remember I was in the hairdressers..."_

_Heloise hesitated for a moment, Jack himself continued adjusting the cigar on his curved lips._

"_I guess I must have fallen asleep..." she murmured._

_Jack made another chuckle. He took the cigar from his mouth, the smoke escaping through his nostrils.  
"Ya'll could call it a dream. A'h mean... ye'h fallen asleep haven't you? And y'er taken...illusions." Jack said._

_Everything began to feel somewhat clear to the girl. "So.." She said to Jack. "What's going on here? And where am I exactly?"_

_Jack gave a snort, quickly adjusting his cigar to the end of his lip._

_"A'h could tell ye'h darlin'. Things in yer life are 'bout te'h change."_

_Jack pulled out his cane, he slowly walked around to next to the girl. Heloise noticed his ginger sideburns which stuck out from his top hat._

"_...needed te'h have a small little chat with you now swee'heart. Sorry 'bout the... lack o' warm welcome, I usually like te'h see a person defend themselves..."_

_Jack made another chuckle to himself._

_"...gotta say Heloise, ya'll did not disappoin' me with them fancy fightin' skills o' your's. A'h seen many things abou' this world... but a little girl defendin' herself with nun-chucks against a fiend?"_

_Jack hesitated. His grin grew._

_"Mighty impressive... but ya'll didn't last sadly enough..."_

_Heloise raised her eyebrow._

"_A...fiend?" She said rather confused. "What? That giant laughing clown that attacked me?"_

_Jack took the cigar from his mouth, blowing a chunk of smoke out, but did not put the cigar back in, instead spinning himself to Heloise's direction._

"_Indeed Heloise."_

_The man snorted._

"_...and that first creature you fought was a Cynn. Two creature's stand t'gether like a pair 'o' siblings. Lesser daemons. Pretty aggressive, very beast-like. Ye'h see... if you somehow did manage te'h fight off that fiend ya'll were fightin, the Cynn would'a popped to try 'n' finish the job. Both creature's ain't have run into the real world... least not yet."_

_Heloise blinked. "I suppose they're yours I presume then?"_

_Jack hesitated, he gave another small chuckle, placing the cigar back into his mouth._

_"Found out I'm a daemon have ye'h?" He stood upright suddenly._

"_...smart girl indeed. Very experienced..."_

_The man took a moment to satisfy his grin, then continued._

_"...but no, no, they ain't mine. Takes one hell 'o' a daemon te'h make somethin' like a Cynn or a Fiend. "_

_He puffed another chunk of smoke from his mouth, although this time with his cigar tightly in his lips._

"_Ye'h see, the... man who made those things must be mighty powerful te'h form more then one lesser daemon. Me? A'h don't feast on e'nough souls te'h make as many. A'h mean, there's more 'o' those te'h be comin'."_

_The girl felt rather confused._

_"All right." She finally said. "Give me the big picture then. What exactly is going on here?"_

_The was a slight hesitation between the two. Jack opened his greasy lips finally._

"_Ye'h dreamin' Heloise. Dreamin' 'bout the past. You always do. But bein' mortal ya'll jus' can't remember 'bout it when you wake up. Me? I slipped in ye'r mind, so technically, we're all dreamin t'gether. A'h ain't gonna harm ya'll. Not at all. Just came te'h... give both 'o' us some info 'bout the coming future."_

_The girl gave a moment thought. "So what your saying is, is that I'm dreaming about something about my past history, and you just happen to pop in with those... things?"_

_Jacks grin slowly lowered into a more careless look. "Somethin' like that. The Cynn and Fiend are all a part of you actually."_

_Jack laughed behind his sealed lips, like he just told a joke. "Cynn and Fiends are... part of everyone..."_

"_Cut to the slack." Heloise interrupted._

_Through the rather rude reply from the girl, Jack just made another grin._

"_Sorry darlin'. Keep getting off track."_

_He placed his fat cigar back into his mouth. "So a'h need information from you.."_

_Heloise scoffed. "Well I'm not exactly interested in someone who's just going to go in my brain Jack..."_

_Jack adjusted his hat to cover his eyes._

"_...my life is going perfectly without daemons like you spoiling it about your own pleasures."_

_She turned to walk away from the daemon, perhaps the best way to show the creature that she was not something to smile about, but as she took her first few steps away, something quickly flung in front of her, Heloise blinked in surprise to see a butchers knife, crossed between her and the way out, sharply blocking her way._

_Heloise noticed the knives handle, a strange shaped claw, clinging on to the weapon firmly. The girl turned her head towards the handler, her eyes widened in surprise to see a familiar figure standing beside her._

"_...Lictor?" Heloise said called to the figures name, but out of her shock, the confusion slightly settled as the creature standing beside her was indeed not the mantis, seeing that its body was dark grey, and its eyes, pointed sharp and burning red._

_Heloise heard Jack's chuckle behind her._

_"I want ya'll te'h meet my... partner-at-work." He told Heloise._

_"Call her Pondero." Jack said._

_Heloise may have gave doubt on this creature being 'her', but before she would even take the thought to rest, the misery-mantis quickly evaporated into black smoke, from under the supernatural gas, the creature became took the form of Heloise herself, almost like standing in front like it was some kind of unusual reflection, but the creature's body remained grey with its burning eyes, and its mouth hiding behind perhaps shadow, or perhaps that's what her form was._

_"Taking her true form would be too risky..." Jack said._

_"She couldn't really do much to stop ya'll from skipping off if she did."_

_Jack turned his head at the false Heloise, nodding his head at her._

"_Manners now, Pondero."_

_The knife pointing out from Pondero's false-hand immediately adjusted on her grip as she lit it drop downwards, as the blade pointed below her fist as she then held it backwards, then quickly putting her arm away, she took a few steps backwards, her red eyes keen on Heloise as she started to lean to the alley wall._

"_So like I said Heloise..." Jack continued. "We need some information from each other. And both will be passed on whether ya'll like it or not, girl."_

_Heloise turned back to Jack, but her eyes still stuck on Pondero. "..all right. What information is this?" She said._

_Jack's teeth sharpened through is nasty smirk. His cane stretched in front of him as if in balance._

"_First of all, you need te'h know what's comin' 'round the corner Heloise. Time's gone short, an' in roughly four days the three suns o' Miseryville are gonna pull one another behind the moon."_

_Heloise quickly turned her eyes at Jack. "An eclipse? Yeah, I heard of it. Once every three thousand years the suns and moon are going to line up together." She said carelessly._

"_... so what thought? It lasts only less then ten seconds."_

_Jack tutted at Heloise. "My o' my, Have ya'll not heard o' the legends of this eclipse darlin?"_

_Heloise rolled her eyes and sighed. "Yes I've heard of those myths. Some daemon was born in the last eclipse and Lucius killed it."_

_Jack chuckled as he adjusted his hat._

_Heloise raised an eyebrow. "You don't honestly believe that stuff do you Jack? Or do you daemons still believe in fairy-tales?"_

_He lifted his head in response, his smirk was gone, but changed into a rather more relaxed expression. "Knowledge through the supernatural lacks b'tween you mortals. Even f'er someone like you Heloise. But a'h suppose that's what makes ya'll so naïve."_

"_I am not naïve." Heloise responded._

_Jack snorted. "Really now?" His smirk returned. "That last eclipse was not the birth of a daemon Heloise. But more of a change in the daemon. A metamorphosis if that's what ya'll mortals call it. On another correction, the daemon ain't even a daemon. Far beyond that name actually. But are you te'h believe that someone like Lucius actually killed it?"_

"_No." Heloise responded. "Its all just a story to me, just to show off Lucius's 'divine power'."_

_Jack chuckled at that last sentence. "The story is true with that Heloise. Some of it that was told to you and all 'o' Miseryville was all a lie just te'h scare people 'bout the Heinous's false power. But the truth is, is that the story has a far more different twist then that. The 'daemon' itself was long alive before the eclipse. In fact, it was perhaps born merely a handful of years after the universe's creation, when it was all still just a speck."_

_Heloise groaned._

_Jack raised an eyebrow. "Don't believe me missy? "_

"_I don't really have a thing in trusting or believing creature's like you."_

_Jack bit his lip smiling. "And who told you that then darlin'?"_

"_Well..."_

_Heloise hesitated._

"_...my father.."_

"_Really now?" Jack asked. "Which father would that be?"_

_Heloise's eyes stared into Jacks. "I don't know what you mean-"_

"_Oh come now Miss Heloise." Jack interrupted. "Eight years ago you knew him and eight years now you still do."_

_Heloise did not respond. Jack tilted his head and smiled._

_"...but you wish you didn't don't you Heloise?"_

"_Shut up." Heloise said._

"_Have you ever questioned about him Heloise? Did you believe he was just some dark miracle on yer life Heloise?"_

"_Shut up" She replied again, her voice raised._

_"Everything you are meant to fear, everything you are meant to cower from is concentrated on him instead."_

_"SHUT UP!" Heloise screamed out. "JUST SHUT UP!"_

_Jack snorted. His smile lowered. "Your very naïve Heloise. And that's what makes you special-"_

"_I DON'T CARE!" Heloise interrupted in rage. She took a deep breath, her fist clenched in rage, barely caring any more of Pondero behind her. "There is nothing that...thing is good for."_

_Jack tutted. "Ye'r alive 'cos or him aren't you? But come now girl, at least tell me his name." Lowering his head behind his black top hat._

_Heloise sealed her lips. The name danced in her mind, but refused to pour out from her speech, she was out of words._

"_Bale."_

_Heloise's eyes widened. Turning her head behind her to the source of the voice, she stared at the false-version of herself. Jack chuckled under his breathe._

"_You can't hide things under your thoughts here Heloise."_

_He reached to take the cigar out of his mouth._

"_Ye'h see, Pondero doesn't just mimic a persons form, but she can mimic ye'r own memories, therefore taking form of creature's you have seen and... not to mention having the exact same powers." His cheeks stretched as his smile widened._

"_She knows whatever you know Heloise." _

_Jack took a moment to breathe out the smoke from his mouth._

"_Bale." He said to himself. "Such a unusual name ain't it? Sure has changed from last time a'h heard 'o' him. Got a... bit of a chill when you say it don't you think?"_

_Heloise could curse at the name. The thought just made her quake as the image of the monster who held it lightened inside her head._

"_So why are you here then?" She said, her thoughts banished away as she spoke._

_The daemon placed the fat cigar back to his mouth, adjusting its position with his disgusting lips._

"_There's not too much I want from you Heloise. In fact, you might as well say a'h just got some of that what I wanted through our conversation."_

_Jack took his left hand from his cigar, leaving it dangling from his mouth as his hand reached into his coat pocket, pulling out something clutched into his hand._

_"...as a daemon of greed a'h resort to feasting on those souls who have nuthin' in life but te'h satisfy their pleasures Heloise. It takes a lot of patience te'h find such a soul, but the taste is rather divine."_

_The thought Jack held became quite obvious as he began to lick his lips with his long, slim tongue, his mouth began to water._

"_But I found a way to rather...adapt to such situations. And that's a little thing every creature has been through in life."_

_Jack opened his hand, to Heloise's eyes was nothing more then a small dice._

"_...an' that's chance. Luck."_

_Jack closed has hand firmly on the small item, then slowly picking it up with his fingers._

"_Your far too valuable for food Heloise. But there's no fun in leaving ye'r head without a little fun ain't there?"_

_Heloise raised her eyebrow._

"_So whad'ya say Heloise? If this dice rolls evens, a'h leave you peacefully and you wake up back with ye'r friends. If its odds, then a'h get te'h see you fight one last time."_

_Heloise groaned. "Against another one of those...things?"_

"_Sort of." Jack said, though he nodded towards Pondero, giving Heloise a good picture of who would be her opponent._

_Jack chucked the small item to the ground, the dice flipped and rolled as it hit the ground, tumbling its way towards the wall, Heloise's eyes were glued on the object as it continued to move, finally bumping at the side wall, after a slight roll, the dice went to a halt. Heloise took a quick look at the dice._

"_Five." Jack said tutting, lifting his head to Heloise, a nasty smirk on his face._

"_That's too bad."_

_Heloise could feel her eye drums erupt into life as she heard fierce movement behind her, she quickly leapt forwards, dodging the weapon in which Pondero had tried to strike her with, Heloise had her hand on her nun-chucks as soon as she landed to the ground, she pulled them out and began to spin it from side to side, Pondero tilted her sharp-looking head, then the false-figure made a run at her, the knife pointed in front of the creature as she made a full head charge. The attack was easy to dodge, Heloise spun herself just out the way of the pointed weapon, upon settling her dodge she managed to scoop up Pondero's striking arm with her arm, then with her might Heloise flung her knee into Pondero's stomach, the hit was clear as the false-figure was forcefully bent down from the blow, a gasp from the creatures mouth as soon as she halted. Heloise took her elbow up, then striking it into Pondero's back as the mimicker then collapsed on the ground._

_The blonde girl smirked as she turned back to Jack, who had remained in his position the whole time. The man tutted._

"_She's not done yet Heloise." He said with a smirk_

_Before Heloise could react, she felt a harsh kick at the back end of her knee, she lost balanced immediately as she collapsed, only to be halted from falling on the floor as Pondero flung her arm around Heloise's neck, the knife pointed ahead sharp at to the girls head._

_Jack made a chuckle. "She's a good fighter Heloise, not some mental freak who is begging to stab someone."_

_Jack lifted his head at the false-Heloise, still handling the girl who was pinned completely of movement._

"_Let her be now Pondero."_

_With that, Heloise felt the grip loosen, the girl dropped to the ground as Pondero began to walk away, leaving Heloise rubbing her neck in annoyance._

_"Lucky try." Heloise murmured. _

_Jack just smirked, he began to clap his hands in applause._

_"That was vastly entertaining Heloise. You fought Cynn, Fiend and even Pondero, yet your will is quite powerful."_

_He placed has hand on his cigarette, removing it from his mouth, finally tossing the item away._

_"There is just... one more battle I would like te'h see you handle Heloise."_

_Heloise picked herself up, her face tense in anger. "What? I have to fight you now?"_

_Jack chuckled. "No no." He said, then turning his head to Pondero._

"_Pondero." He said to his partner. "Change."_

_Heloise could feel the strange sounds of smoke and gas puff about from behind her, she understood that Pondero was changing, but what it was to she didn't know._

"_Go ahead Heloise." Jack said to her. "Turn to your last opponent if you please."_

_Heloise felt like a puppet to this daemon, but she could not ignore her curiosity, she turned herself to Pondero, but when she saw the figure, her expression changed._

"_Well?" Jack said._

_Heloise stood there. She could not move, her body frozen, her hand lost her strength over her nun-chucks as they dropped to the ground. Heloise didn't understand what was wrong with her, but her eyes were stuck at the figure Pondero had taken form, she simply could not move, her heart, beating at an incredible paste, she could feel the sweat dripping from her skin._

_Only then she recognised what was wrong with her. The raw emotion had never haunted her mentality like this. It was fear, It was terror._

_Pondero's burning eyes stared down at Heloise, a thin, black tongue leaked out from her inhuman mandibles._

_The eyes. It was like staring into death itself._

_Pondero's inhuman claws tore open, revealing the disfigured hands as they pointed out razor sharp nails, she threw her arms to the ground, creating a loud crash as the bricks began to crack around her fists._

_Heloise burst into life, not for the taste of battle, but in complete fear. She screamed in terror, quickly walking herself backwards, away from the creature, she lost balance, collapsing to the ground. Pondero's mandibles began to spread open, but instead of her mouths insides revealing themselves, it was a black piece of skin, glueing the inside of her mouth shut. The skin suddenly tore open, and of each side of that torn piece of flesh revealed horrifically pointed teeth, with the tongue dangling out. Pondero lifted her head in the air, the new pair of jaws wide open as they erupted into a screech, Heloise's eyes widened more as she covered her face with her arm._

"_Heloise!" She heard a voice in the distance, the loud screaming of the monster following it._

"_Heloise!" There it was again echoing in her mind._

"_HELOISE!" Jimmy cried out, shaking the screaming girl._

_Heloise's eyes burst open, she took a deep breathe of pure fear, then everything stopped, her eyes settled on the blonde boy in front of her, who stared at the girl with a extremely alarmed face._

"_H-Heloise? Are you ok?" Jimmy said to her._

_Heloise quickly settled. She pulled herself up from the chair, turning her head around the hairdressers, everyone, the staff, her friends and some of the customers all looked at her with the same awe struck face, the only thing to keep the place in a lack of silence was the soft music one of the dressers radio was playing._

_The blonde girl gave a quite pause._

"_I erm..." She said. "I gotta go..."_

_With that, she leapt out from her seat, quickly strolling herself out from the door, everyone's eyes following her._

_Beezy was the first to get back to reality, turning his head back to his friends._

_"What the heck was that?"_

_Jimmy Two Shoes remained silent, his eyes still staring where Heloise had left._

"_I'd probably ask her if I wasn't strapped to the chair." Lictor said, his expression came back to a less serious look. "Things look interesting."_

_From that, a door beside the devil and the mantis burst open. A figure leapt out with a mad smile on its face, rabbit ears poking out from the creature's head, and sowed on parts all over her._

_"Special appointment for Beezy and Lictor!" The creature called out, the sound of a chainsaw flung into life._

"ITS ON THE HOUSE!"

_Beezy and Lictor looked at each other in complete fear._

_Heloise realised that she was running. She couldn't help it, but she just wanted to run, to run back to her house, but she finally lost her breathe._

_Halting, she put her hands on her knee's as she gasped for breathe._

_Jack sneered as his eyes settled on Heloise. The girl finally began to resume her retreat back to her house. The man placed the cigar on his lips, beginning to light it with a flame dancing on his finger._

"_You played ye'r part well Pondero." He said to the girl standing next to him. Her messy, long black hair hung over her face, the wind blowing the loose ends of her white robe towards the same direction Jack's coat blew._

"_Its time fer ye'r next duty however." Jack said to her, blowing a puff of smoke into the air as it flew away into the thick of the city. Jack had his cane pulled out in front of him, holding it with one hand as it settled on the building rooftop._

_Pondero slowly began to evaporate away into black smoke, the form retook itself into a slim, blonde-haired boy wearing a green shirt and blue jeans. There was no scent of grey on her. No at all. _

_Pondero's eyes began to flash red, Jack's mouth opened into a tensing smile, revealing his sharpened teeth, then making a quite chuckle._

Review are suffer Bale's wrath of PINK-EYE!

But seriously, please review ^_^


	13. The Harlequin

Authors note: Its been many months now. BUT I'VE FINALLY UPDATED! Sorry about that guys! I went through a writer's block through the lack of inspiration I could find :P But I finally did it! Plus, the next chapter is actually almost done as well! So that won't be too far ahead!

Enjoy!

"_The Heinous, Pondero..." Jack spoke out. His body faced away from the girl dressed in white standing behind him. Pondero's long, black hair covered her face, revealing only her nervous eye, which stared towards the Jack as a sign of listening, her arms folded together as she shivered in the night cold._

_The daemon had his smile twisted into displeasured look, his cane pointed out in front of him as he stood at the edge of the building rooftop, gazing into the cities night sky, his cigar hanging out from his rotten lips, green smoke puffed out from the cigar's end._

"_...he's got somethin'. Somethin' that I want. Somethin' that I need. "_

_Jack quickly turned to Pondero, his right arm shot up, tossing his cane, it bashed on the solid ground in front of the girl, who quickly turned her head down, almost startled by the object. _

_The cane was long and black; darker then the night itself; its handle was shining silver, shaped into vicious animals head with its red, crystal eyes piercing through the dark. The animal looked like a hissing rat._

"_Take the weapon..." He said, pointing his finger to the cane. "...and pay a visit to the little guy, would ye'h?"_

_Pondero stared down to the cane; she bent towards it, both her hands grabbed on to the items black handle, nervously picking it up._

"_And girl..." Jack quickly called out to Pondero, replying as she turned her head to him, her eyes in shudder. Jack's face was written in a hateful stare._

"_There will be no screw ups, ya'll hear me?" He said in a dark tone. "...or I swear to all the pitiful things that this world offers; I will break you down to the waste you are."_

_Pondero's stare paused; she stood there in silence as she gave a frightened look to her master._

"_What are you waiting for?" Jack replied in a vicious tone. "GO!"_

_8 years ago_

_The splintered door groaned as it was slowly pushed open, revealing the hints of the night sky from the outside. A robed figure stepped inside the abandoned home's creaking wooden floors. As the figure lifted her head to examine the room inside, she pulled up her robe hood, shrouding her face in shadow._

_The room itself was almost empty of life, there was nothing more than battered items scattered on the floor, broken tables and shattered glass. The figures ears quickly succumbed to an unusual sound nearby, the gentle sound of small breathes._

_As she moved in into the room, her head slowly followed the direction of her eyes as she traced the night-drenched room for the noise. The figure gave a sniff into the air; she hesitated, then turning her head down to the corner of the room. She found the source; a small girl, fast asleep on a patch of hay. The women flowed towards the small creature, then kneeling down to the sleeping child, pulling her hood from her head revealing a beautiful, human face. Her skin showed a warm colour, her brunette hair hanged loosely from her all the way down to her shoulders. But her eyes; her eyes were what made her unnatural. They shone in the drenching colour of black._

_A smile formed on her blood red lips. A sinister, dark smile._

_A sound flickered, she lifted herself suddenly alarmed, turning her head around the room in alert, and then her eyes suddenly locked on to something; two burning red eyes shone at her by the corner. A great, hissing beast stared directly at her, it's body began to shine from the blackness of the night air, an inhuman growl flickered from its drooling mouth as a slim, black tongue dangled out of its mandibles._

_Recognising the target, the woman's smile returned. She gave a short, soft chuckle as she calmly turned from the sleeping girl, walking back towards the abandoned houses door; the monstrous creature examined her with a bloodthirsty look._

_As she walked out, the creature pursued her; it disembarked the house straight behind her as she took the first few steps on the street concrete. Noise erupted from the beast, a black tentacle shot out from its body following with the sound of tearing flesh; it flew towards her at quick paste, stabbing into the woman's chest as full power of the blow took her off her feet. The tentacle continued to push into her, impacting her into the brick wall to the other side of the street, followed by a soft groan from her at the instance of impact. _

_Everything suddenly climaxed into a silence. The tentacle remained impaled into the dangling body, sticking her on the wall like a puppet._

_Suddenly, the woman's body slowly began to twitch back to life, a maddened smile across her lips formed; she weakly lifted her dying head towards the daemon; a small laugh out of her weakening lips._

_Her hand rose towards the daemon as she pointed him. Her hand quickly stiffened. To his surprise, the daemon tensed, his head rose up uncontrollably to the direction of her finger as if strangled by an invisible force.__The woman suddenly threw her arm violently to the left. The daemon was thrown off his feet; cutting through the air as his body followed the fingers direction. The daemon crashed into the street road, the tentacle impaled to the woman loosened, dropping her to the ground as it aimlessly whipped into the air, retreating back into the beasts battered body._

_The figure harmlessly dropped down to her feet; the bleeding wound in her chest began to close up by itself; the sound of sealing flesh was silenced by a small laugh._

"_Now, now…" The woman spoke in a young, darkened voice._

"…_you should not make such a racket Elab; you'll wake up the child."_

_Bale pushed himself from the ground, his face written in a disgusted form of anger; his black tongue twisted from his mouth as he made a darkening hiss._

_The daemon launched himself towards the woman; his clawed hand raised up as it struck at her, grapping the robed figure he smashed her into the ground. Bale's hand quickly adjusted to her soft neck, his claws tightened as he closed down on her windpipe, yet despite that she began to choke for air, her smile never was never banished._

"_Freak!" Bale hissed at her face as he gave a short, satisfied laugh. "I'll make you rot alive! How dare a mortal call me by that name!"_

_She quickly gave a toothy grin, something suddenly shone out from her blackened eye._

"_Such…. lack of manners, Elab. What….a child I've raised with dulled senses, suspecting his own mother as a mortal…" She replied through her struggling lips._

_Bale paused. His eyes suddenly widened in a shocked look. Loosening his grip around the woman, he retreated a few steps from her._

_With ease, the stranger began to float back up to her feet; her robe began loosen and darken like a living shadow, her hair raised into the air, lashing out like striking snakes, from her left sleeve, a small pole dropped out, her hand quickly grabbing on it; the pole reached the length of her arm, two drama-masks stuck out from both ends, one of the masks gave a laughing mimic, whilst the other was more like it was crying. _

_Placing the pole in front of her chest, the laughing-styled mask shielded in front of her face. The robe lengthened until her feet vanished, the ends of clothing began to misshapen and endlessly change shape as if shadowy fire._

_Her right hand was not there; replaced by horrifically massive claw shaped like a curled eagles talons, in replacement of fingers were instead three massive metal blades, curled in towards each other._

"_Such a sickening form for you, Elab…" She said to him through the laughing mask._

_Bale quivered. He suddenly shrunk in size; his form blackened like a shadow. His blackened body took the form of a small boy, two large bat-wings grew on either side of him, and he raised his head at her, revealing his burning red, fear-drenched eyes that stared at the larger creature._

"_M-mother..." The boy's voice struggled from his invisible lips._

_The woman grew almost a foot over her original form, moving to the child like a wandering ghost._

"_How interesting..." Her voice was like a group of hissing whispers as she spoke._

"_...the last time I saw you those millennia ago, you tore your father apart… laughing as if it a joke..."_

_Bale's red eyes stared up to his mother; he curled his body up, wings spreading wide as they bent in front of him in fear._

"_...and now I see you fathering a little girl..."_

_She suddenly twisted the pole on her hand, the laughing mask withdrawing from her face as it was replaced by a crying mimic. _

"_...a small... mortal girl..."_

"…_please...mother..." Elab replied trembling._

_The pole spun back to the laughing mimic. Elab's mother slowly moved closer to the child, reaching to him with her right hand, her large, bladed finger raised beneath the boys chin through a low sound of rubbing metal._

"_Remember what I told you Elab." She spoke soothingly as her talon-finger harmlessly lifted the trembling boy by the chin._

_"...mortals are sheep… she…. along every other soulful creature. They cannot depend on themselves to survive unlike us daemons. She is just using you to survive like any other mortal would, especially that of a child."_

_Elab calmed slowly, turning his head from his mother's finger._

"_...she's different, mother..."_

_The daemoness raised herself._

"_You know who else thought that way to a mortal, Elab?" She spoke. Elab's head lowered, his eyes shaded from his hair._

"_...father did." He replied._

_The mother's pole switched to a crying face, and then lowered back to Elab._

"_But you're different Elab. Daemon or not, you know you are naught an angel, and you shall never be one. You have the blood, stained on your hands to prove it."_

_The boy suddenly lifted his head._

"_She's not changing me, mother!" He quickly replied. "...I…I can change her!"_

"_Elab." She looked down at the child stiffly with the blank eyes, shadowed by her mask._

"_...you can't change a mortal. They have far too much free will for that."_

_She suddenly paused. "You make me question you Elab. Do you know why I call you by your old name?"_

_Elab raised his head at her._

"_...because I fail to see 'Bale' in you. He would not care for nought weak nor strong. He would not 'fear' nor 'justify' his enemies. That is honour. Honour is used naught but for spoiled mortals."_

_Her pole turned. Her face replaced by the laughing mimic._

"_...or maybe you never were Bale. The fact you neither picked daemon nor angel. The fact that you were the saviour of this stained city..."_

_The pole turned again. But rather than a crying mimic; the mask had a furious, angered look to it. The voice echoed from it as she continued to speak._

_"...the fact you never killed your sister..."_

"_That was different…" Elab replied._

"_Was it, child?" Her pole spun once again, her face taking the laughing mask._

"_...how could I know that you did or did not leave her on purpose? I never witnessed your 'achievement' over your father."_

_She floated down next to Elab, her head hanging beside him._

"_This is a chance of redemption Elab. Prove me you know no mercy. Leave the girl. Leave her to fend for herself like every other mortal must. Return to your prison. Your sanctuary. Await for the eclipse. Only a decade remains."_

_Elab failed to reply, bowing his head below him. The mother, in reply, adjusts her laughing mask to the crying one._

"_...I watched you battle that reality-bender Elab. And I must comment that you fought him weakly. Although my pride to say you killed a daemon-hunter is inevitable; when he threatened the mortal girl's life, you hesitated. You defended her. Even despite how both mortal and angel had treated you in your childhood. She will grow up like anyone else, child. She will grow up to fear you, and like every other mortal until she rots away through age."_

_Strings of the mother's long, black hair rose individually like slithering snakes. Their tips stretching towards the boy at an abnormal length; each one touched Elab softly to give comfort._

"_Return, boy. Return to the factory. The wails of the Rift have not yet called for you. You must lie await for a few more years. Leave the girl to live a mortal life. Not a pets."_

_Elab slowly turned his head away._

"_Bale will not be pleased without his slaughter." He quoted._

_The mother made a slow, childish giggle in reply._

"_Don't let his joys control you own, Elab. His lust for pain and death is something to puppet and not to avoid. He is you and you are him. Now leave."_

_The moment paused into silence. Elab turned his head towards the house, his blood-red eyes took a saddened look before his blackened body began to fade away; mists of it flowing with the wind as eventually his eyes shut and his entire body vanished from sight, returning to his prison._

_The daemoness remained where she stood. Her false-eyes the crying mask stared to where her son had stood. She slowly lifted her head, turning it towards the house. The pole slowly turned, the sobbing mask was replaced by its comrade. But there was no sign of happiness on the mask. No curled lips, pointing upwards, no sense of joy written in its empty eyes. This mask was written into a hateful stare, its face was drenched in an angered face, and the once black, empty holes for eyes were now replaced with burning red pupils, staring like a stalking lion to its prey, directly to where Heloise was sleeping._

_The lips of the mask curled upwards as if alive; giving her a more maddened look to her dark face. Her cloaked body rose into the air like a ghost before flowing off to the target. She quickly sped into the house, slow enough to catch her movements, swimming in the air like a sea snake in the water as she moved through the house; she hesitated to where the girl slept. The daemoness's hair rose up into life, strings of it flowing down to the girl. As each one reached her, they struck at Heloise, wrapping around her arms, neck body and mouth. The girl's eyes shot open as she awoke, adjusting in shocked fear as the daemoness tightened her hair on her, raising the struggling mortal into the air as she pulled her to her masked face._

_Heloise tried to make a scream. A scream for aid. A scream for Bale. But it merely was banished away by the flocks of hair that tightly wrapped around her mouth._

_The daemoness made a frightening giggle towards the mortal, the mouth of her mask revealed sharpened teeth._

"_How could something as tiny and weak as you, child, become such a cancer…" She whispered to the horrified mortal._

_A moment passed, the girl was speechless to the daemoness, every attempt to struggle and scream was foiled by the tightening seals of the creature's hair._

_The daemoness gave a sigh. "How upsetting, mortal, that nature's cruellest gift to the universe was life itself. But we can solve that, can't we?"_

_A single string of hair floated up from her head; it posed at Heloise like a serpent prepared to strike. The tip of it was sharpened and pointed. The daemoness gave a shivering laughter, before the snake struck at Heloise's forehead._

_Everything suddenly went pitch black. Heloise's conscience slowly faded away through a cruel, echoing laughter of the daemoness._

"_By command the dues daemonia of pleasure; you will never feel your pleasures with peace, but instead with sadistic values. When you see my son once more again, all of Miseryville shall burn under the gaping mouth of the Rift, lead by the laughter of madness."_


	14. Hunters Resurrection

**This is the shortest chapter I have ever made :D**

**Just a teaser really. The next chapter will be purely based on present time along with this one.**

**Enjoy!**

"_Processing...processing...processing..."_

_There was a slight pause, followed by a small beeping sound._

"_Armour in lockdown mode. Proceed to answer each sentence of the hunter's code:"_

"_I am ready." Replied a young male voice; his voice ringed calmly in a metallic tone._

_There was another beep, the female voice calmly resumed._

"_To serve the liege lord in valour and faith"_

"_To doubt him when he is a tyrant." The male voice responded._

"_To protect the weak and defenseless"_

"_To defy the grip of Natural Selection." He replied._

"_To give succour to widows and orphans"_

"_To heal their grief with vengeance." He replied._

"_To refrain from the wanton giving of offence."_

"_To hate him, if he is of supernatural." He replied._

"_To live by honour and for glory"_

"_To fight those who lack it." He replied._

"_To despise pecuniary reward"_

"_To take pleasures of those you have destroyed." He replied._

"_To fight for the welfare of all"_

"_To pity none who do not deserve it." He replied._

"_To obey those placed in authority"_

"_To despise them if they are weak in mind." He replied._

"_To guard the honour of fellow hunters."_

"_To kill those who disgrace their own." He replied._

"_To eschew unfairness, meanness and deceit"_

"_To destroy those who would do so in turn." He replied._

"_To persevere to the end in any enterprise begun"_

"_To track the enemy down until they are dead." He replied._

"_To respect the honour of women"_

"_To silence those who seek to defy science." He replied._

"_At all times to speak the truth"_

"_Lie when in the path of cowardice." He replied._

"_Never to refuse a challenge from an equal"_

"_Always give a challenge to those mightier." He replied._

"_Never to turn the back upon a foe"_

"_To bring them down with sword and gun." He replied._

"_To fear God and maintain His Church"_

"_I fear no one. I maintain only reality." He replied._

_There was a pause. A moment passed; there was another beep, then the loud sound of steam hissing from the armor plating._

"_Code name restored. Welcome back, sir. Your return after your uncharted death was unexpected." Came the female voice._

_There was a slow chuckle from the male. "Eight years of a good nap seems fatal enough doesn't it, computer?"_

"_Agreed. Your armor is adjusted and ready, awaiting for further orders."_

_The robed figure stood there proudly; a katana sword stretched out in front of him; its sharp blade stabbed into the soiled ground with its handle held firmly by both of the figures hands like a cane. He stood on a hill; behind him were the endless rows of trees directing to the Miseryvillian woods. He gazed from the cliffs edge towards the city bellow. His metal body hidden away in brown robes, a head hung over his head as it shadowed him away._

"_I have received an objective upon my awake. An important one."_

"_Searching for data...receiving...receiving..." The computer replied in the figures armour._

_The figure stood there stiff in his pose. The loose ends of his robes flowed to the direction of the wind._

"_...received mission data. Coordinates are unclear. Target has not been recognised by satellite readings. Target has not been reported since your vanish and therefore cannot be pin-pointed."_

_He snorted. "Then we will sniff him out. It always makes the search more fun."_

"_More data received. Name and certain layers of identification of target have been recognised. Files have been stored."_

"_Show me."_

_The was another beep. His large glass egg-shaped eyes began to glow in a bright blue colour; shining out from the darkness of his cloth hood._

"'_Jimmy Two Shoes'." He spoke his targets name out loud as he read the file. "Weird name."_

"_Indeed." The computer replied. "Target location or home cannot be located; the armours search systems remain faulted since your reassignment of it to the Mark 5 suit."_

_The figure sighed. "That suit was a load of crap. Too much power."_

"_Will you be proceeding to another armour update?"_

"_No chance. This one has always been my most preferred out of the lot."_

"_Understood."_

_He gave another silent pause._

"_Eight years, huh?" He said._

"_I am unclear."_

_He hesitated. "Notify me of any supernatural presence if you find some nearby. This target is far too valuable to afford a miss or slight hesitation."_

"_Understood. Supernatural presence shall be notified within maximum of one hundred metres."_

"_One hundred metres?" He repeated the computers words. He then gave a sigh. "This suit must be in a mess."_

"_Indeed. System repairs are at work."_

_The figure pulled the katana from the ground, handling it with one hand as he pointed the end of the blade to his waist, slipping the weapon into his saya, which hung from his waist belt. His head scanned around slowly from one side of the city to the other._

"_We shall proceed to Clownburg first. 'Encourage' some information about this kid from there." He said as he walked to the edge of the cliff. Without hesitation; he leapt off it, vanishing into the city grounds._


	15. The Grim Reaper

Authors Note: Yay! I'm so happy that I've finally updated once again! ^^

Alrighty! Now, this chapter was EXTREMELY LONG. To the MAX. Seriously, it was 23 pages long . The chapter is separated into four scenes, all based on present day

BUT this chapter was SO LONG that I decided to cut it in half and publish it into TWO CHAPTERS. Which I was more then happy to do as both the chapters have conclusions which I would like to be separately reviewed ^^

IMPORTANT NOTE: The scene '3:32am' in this chapter is EXTREMELY GRAPHIC. It has a lot of disturbing gore. I dunno what stuff I've written in earlier chapters now (can't remember .) but I think this may be one of my most violent one yet. So its just to give note ;)

_3:00am_

_Horian__groaned in agony__. He lost balance as he walked towards one of the factories emergency exits. The serpent quickly clung to the wall to his right, he felt his stomach gurgle, and making a groan as the queasy feeling came back to him. It was almost impossible to walk, but he quickly pushed on._

_He legs no sooner lost control; he almost tripped, retreating back to the wall once again to the left. He pushed on, he could feel like he was about to vomit, he could feel it crawl up to his throat._

_Horian pushed himself forwards again, this time he didn't retreat back to the wall, but ran straight ahead to the door. The quick tension made could have made his body force all the sick out, but he quickly kept it in._

_His arms slammed into the door, the metal door swung open, Horian pushed himself out, and he pushed himself out the factory into the alleyway, which was located far in a distance behind the factories main entry._

_The serpents eyes widened, his stomach made one last gurgle, and then something forced itself from his body, spilling out of his mouth. Horian made a sickening sound as he vomited all over the alleyway floor; he was like this for moments. Every few seconds after recovering, he puked yet again, until eventually until he felt the feelings of queasiness wear itself out._

_The serpent's eyes opened as he made a distasteful groan, the flavour of his vomit around the insides of his mouth, he hissed, wishing for a drink of water._

_Rubbing his lips with his long sleeve, he peered down towards the disgusting puddle below him. It rather made Horian question himself for such a comment, but the vomit actually looked unusual. It looked nothing more than a big, fat puddle of black tar._

_The serpent could have questioned more on what exactly had just poured out his mouth, but he knew it was beyond his character. Turning away, he walked back into the factory, slamming the door behind him with a grumble._

"_THERE HE IS!"_

_Horian turned his head startled; Samy was pointing directly at him. Before he could give a reaction, Molotov entered the fray; the massive general leapt at Horian; his full body weight smashing into the serpent, who was helpless to give nothing but a painful scream before everything concluded to a loud crash as they both hit the floor._

_Molotov pulled himself up, his massive hand crunching around Horian's weak little neck as the reptiles cheeks widened as he began to choke for air. Lucius walked to Samy from behind, the green goblin gave a proud smile, presenting his hands towards Horian._

"_Ta-daa!" Samy said to the devil, who gave a confused stare at the choking serpent, then turning to Samy._

"_...what am I looking at?"_

_Samy's face quickly dropped as he looked towards Molotov and Horian; he rushed to the two, Molotov loosening his grip on the serpent as he directed the creature towards Samy._

"_Alright 'Horian'...if that's your REAL name!" Samy said to the rather confused serpent with a sharp tone._

"_...it is my real name..." Horian responded blankly._

_Samy blinked. His lips suddenly trembled in confusion._

"_...b-but...wh-wh..."_

"_What in sweet misery is going on here, Samy?" Lucius suddenly demanded. The devils assistant turned to his boss in confusion._

"_He attacked me!"_

_Now Molotov gave the blank look, his eyes turning down Horian, who responded to him with a confused shrug._

"_I would've known if I attacked you." Horian said boldly._

_Lucius groaned. "Even if he did attack you Samy, I couldn't care less. You'vennow just wasted my precious ti-"_

"_B-BUT... HE HAD LIKE...ARMS COMING OUT OF HIM!" Samy yelled out._

"_He has arms now." Molotov said, pointing at Horian's scrawny little limbs, the serpent giving a nod in agreement._

"_No!" Samy said. "He had MORE arms growing out of him! His eyes were black! He spoke in a scary tone! He was...like...some kind of monster!"_

_There was a silent pause between everyone. Horian and Molotov stared at each other, and then their mouths quickly burst into bellows of laughter. Samy gave a blank expression._

"_It's not funny!" He called out to the two, who simply bellowed even louder as they began to shed tears of laughter._

"'_Oh please Mr. Horian, don't eat me.'" Molotov said in a girlish tone as a teasing mimic of Samy's voice, Horian broke a tear in response as he laughed even louder, Molotov quickly joining in._

_Lucius however, growled at Samy. "You're wasting my time!" He said, his finger rose at the shaking goblin, who shrunk nervously at his master. "If you do something as... 'abominable' like this again, I will...I will...I'll feed you to HIM!" He said as he pointed behind him towards a passing janitor._

"_Who, me?" The confused creature replied._

"_Yes you!" Lucius yelled. "Get back to work!"_

_Then turning around, he gave an furious stare towards the two laughing monsters. _

"_...and as for you two, I expect you BOTH to get back to work as soon as you've stopped with your little hyena mimicking...thing!"_

_Molotov pulled himself up, still laughing along with the serpent, quickly struggled a salute to his boss._

_Lucius, giving a snort; turned and left Molotov and Horian, who continued to bellow in laughter at Samy; the goblin scratching his head in utter confusion._

_3:32am_

_Alone in the dark street did Dr. Ludwig von Scientist walk. He adjusted his glasses as he stared down to the Miseryville newspaper, blindly walking through the concrete path by the road; his small eyes beamed down on the small article at page 12._

"_Bah!" He said to himself in anger. "Vhy does ze city not matter if a monster vuns avround the streets, zet ven I cause von little explosion, ze whole neighbourhood complains?"_

_Grumbling, he shut away the article and skipped a page to something else of his interest; unaware the two heavily coated figures that stood ahead of him. Ludwig Scientist didn't have time to react before he walked straight into one of the tall figures;, bumping into him then stumbling backwards dazed, he fell back on his behind with a thump._

_Picking himself up, the scientist made a curse as he rubbed his head._

"_Sorry..." He said as he slowly looked up to one of the figures, who stood over twice the size of the doctor's average size. The two figures gave a toothy smile through their dark, night-shrouded faces. They both wore heavy blazed coats._

"_Where're you goin, old man?" One of them said as he bent down to him._

"_Erm..." The scientist said as he picked himself up. "...vhy home, of course..."_

_The other one circled Ludwig. "Elderly people shouldn't be walkin alone at night in Miseryville y'know. You could walk into somethin'...monstrous..."_

"_I-I am only four- hundred, actually..." Ludwig noted in nerve. "I am vine on vhy own..."_

"_Nonsense. Come; let us guide you to your destiny." The creature replied. A pale hand wrapped around Ludwig's shoulder; the two guiding him towards a black alleyway, Ludwig raised his finger to oppose, but he quickly felt the fear pound in his chest, dragging the words back down his throat._

"_Boss!" One of them called out as they walked into the alley, yelling to a tall figure sitting on a dustbin, who sat there, polishing a large gun; the site of it made Ludwig swallow nervously._

_The figure turned his night-drenched face towards the group, his red eyes staring at Ludwig, a toothy smile formed on his face, filled with a set of pointed fangs._

"_Look what we have here..." He said, jumping off the bin and walking to the group. Ludwig suddenly realised._

"_Y-you're a vampire!" Ludwig startled the words out._

_The two behind him chuckled._

"_We're all vampires!" They said as their teeth sharpened on their curled lips. One of them violently pushed the scientist to the sidewall as all three ganged around him, their mouths began to open as they gave gruesome growls, Ludwig give feel the sweat run down his face, he tried to scream, but once again fear succeeded in sealing it behind his lips; they were almost upon of him now as their fangs pointed out, prepared to strike._

_A sound suddenly clicked into Ludwig's ears. The click of a gun; the vampires responded to the noise alerted as they halted spewing out vile growls and their eyes turned to the deep end of the alley._

_A sudden gunshot erupted; something small flew passed Ludwig at light speed, followed by a string of green mist as the bullet punctured into one of the vampires alerted face, which in reaction erupted into a vile orgy of vampiric blood, the body was flown backwards as it smacked lifeless to the ground._

_The other two vampires look down at the corpse of their dead brethren, their faces written in shock, then turning their growling faces to the figure, his body shrouded by darkness, his arm pointed at them, his hand holding a primitive looking magnum, its barrel was smocking in green mist. The figures toothy smile shined from the darkness, his mouth filled with triangular teeth, as the figure walked out the shadows; Ludwig saw a short, ugly man wearing a Victorian outfit._

_The two vampires stared at the man sharply; their mouths rumbling in growls, they pushed the scientist away, Ludwig helplessly stumbled into a pile of bins, the metal cans fell, landing on top of him, he quickly recovered, turning and crawling into one of the dustbins for cover, his small egg-shaped body fitting perfectly in the bin as his eye poked through a small hole, staring out to the three creatures._

_The vampires threw themselves into a neat sprint at their target, one of them pulling out a pocket knife from his blazer-coat, the man in response flung out a large, unusual, curved knife on his hand as it pointed the blade upside down in his grasp. The first vampire struck at him with a loud gurgling cry, his pocket knife struck at the man in a vicious stabbing form, the man quickly stepped out of the way in a ninety-degrees angle as the strike flung past him, then reach his arm out, grabbing the vampire by his striking arm; as the man squeezed his hand, the bones were easily crushed under the figures horrific strength, the vampire gave a painful cry, only to be quickly silenced as the figure stabbed his knife into the foul creatures neck, who's cries quickly changed into a bloody gurgle as the man pulled the knife from his throat, stuffing the blade into the vampires chest, then adjusting his hands position, he dragged the knife down the creatures body, through his heart, and then tearing it out of his waist as he pushed the strikers lifeless body away as the blood spilled out the massive wound all on the floor._

_The other vampire flanked the man from behind cocking his gun, the figure quickly swung around a hundred-and-eighty degrees with his hand flying freely along as it smacked into the vampires face, the powerful strength of the figure flew the creature off the floor, with the guidance of the striking hand, the vampire was launched from the man's claws as he was thrown to the end of the alley. Ludwig took shock from such strength._

_The shaken vampire lifted his head from the concrete grown, turning his head to the man; who had seemed to have lost interest in his opponent as he turned and bent to the vampires dead brethren, reaching and pulling something out from the bloody body; a long, slim pink tongue reached from his large mouth, constricting itself around the small thing on his hand, pulling it into his smiling mouth. _

_The vampires red eyes turning to his gun lying beside him; the vampire reached out for the weapon, grapping it by the trigger handle, pointing the barrel at the target, as his finger grinded on the trigger, the gun barrel erupted as bullets blasted out, puncturing into the figures back, bursts of black ichor splattered out from the man's back as the bullets endlessly blasted into him. The firearm continued to blast into the body for long mere seconds before the guns blasting barrel suddenly began to chock; a magazine of up to sixty rounds now empty, and yet the figure stood there as if nothing happened. The alley was once again silent. The vampire's eyes widened as he tossed the empty weapon away, stumbling back, his face drenched in confusion, perhaps to Ludwig's guess, even fear._

"_M-m-m..." The vampire said as he crawled backwards. Ludwig turned eye to the standing figure; he pulled a fat cigar from his coat pocket, placing it into his curled lips, lighting it with a green flame that danced on his fingers._

"_Monster!"_

_The vampire finally cried out. The figure in response, gave a loud chuckle as his smile widened._

"_Wrong." _

_The words came out silently from the figure. The being stretched from his hunched position; the empty bullets collapsing from his wound-stricken back as they pattered down the hard ground along with drips and puddles of the black ichor. His eyes whitened, and he let out a frightful scream._

"_WRONG!"_

_There was a horrific scream as the man's back tore open with a gory explosion; Ludwig almost screamed to the sight of swarms and swarms of large, demonic rat heads blasting their way out of the monsters back; flying towards their victim from all corners; their eyes burning blood-red, heads blacker than the night and their teeth gnashed out like bloodthirsty dogs, all of them hording their way at the screaming victim, slamming into the vampires body; there was an eruption of blood that stained all over the concrete floor as the monsters began to feast on the corpse._

_Ludwig pulled himself back in terror as he listened to the vile sounds of the creatures chewing down on the dead creature; he heard a loud chuckle, peering back through the hole, he saw the figure walk towards the swarms of rat-heads who continued to consume the corpse like a pack of starving hyenas. One of them raised its head up from the gorging; gently flowing itself towards its master, who opened his hand underneath the beasts drooling mouth; each head was stuck to long, swirly necks that connected back to the man's torn back in a gruesome manor._

_Each head suddenly lifted from the mutilated body calmly; the heads retreating into the man's back, vanishing as if they never existed, leaving the remains of a bloody stain on the ground. The single, now lone head that hung over the man's hand spat out a chunk of black ichor into the his hand, he squeezed it together with his fingers; the head, doing its task, retreated away into his wounds, which began to close up and heal._

_Wiping the ichor out with his thumb; something small revealed itself; a tiny, white swirling flame, no bigger than the creature's palm._

_The man grinded the flame in his hand; a rather childish smile on his face as the unusual flame dangled from his fingers harmlessly, shaking it about teasingly._

"_Oh Thanny!" He called out in the middle of the alleyway. "Yoo-hoo!" He made a whistle; Ludwig would have guessed that the creature was calling for some sought of dog._

"_Come on out, Thanny!" He cried out again, shaking the flame around teasingly "You know you want this, don't you!"_

_Something suddenly caught the scientists eyes above the figure; it flowed out from the wall behind the man like a ghost; a huge black scythe raised above the creature in a striking pose, the man's head just turning up to the huge weapon before its huge blade swung down towards him; he quickly leapt out the way, dropping the white flame as he landed to his feet metres away, the scythes five metre, curled blade neatly slicing into the alley concrete as if it was soft soil._

_Following the scythe came a huge figure; it wore heavy black robe, a large hood over his head that shrouded shrouding his face; the figure almost made Ludwig's heart stop; standing over stood over six metres tall, its long, robed arms both reached out at the seven metre long scythe, skeletal hands firmly held around the weapons wooden handle. There was a silent pause, the huge figure stood there gloomily, pulling the weapon from the ground with ease, then turning the blades direction one-hundred-and-eighty degrees, he let the massive weapon lie by his right shoulder as he bent down to the small white flame that lay on the ground; reaching out to it with his skeletal hand, his bony fingers wrapping around it firmly, then slowly pulling himself back up; he placed the small flame into a black, wrecked satchel that hung out from his robed shoulder._

_Raising an eyebrow, Jack made a firm smile._

"_Nice purse, dead-boy." He teased to the large figure._

_The huge being ignored him; turning away as he slowly began move away ghostly. Jack in response gave an annoyed growl as he rushed to the large figure, flicking his fingers to gain the looming figures attention._

"_Hey!" He said to the creature. "I'm talking to ya'll!"_

_The figure silently halted, then slowly turning his robed, shrouded head towards the man emptily. Jack gave a pleasant smile._

"_Last time I checked, Thanatos; it was against yer' nature to attack so aggressively; bein' the Deus Daemonia of Death n' all." He said, noting at what the massive being had just done when he first appeared behind Jack._

_There was a sudden noise from the large being; it sounded like a loud gush of wind, then a dead, echoing voice boomed from the hooded face._

"_You would evade..." It said; hesitating with another loud gush of noise before continuing "...misplacing the soul in which you held."_

_Whilst Ludwig shook to the rather creepy voice, Jack stood his ground with a smile. "Oh right, the whole 'Death knows all' thing." He quickly commented._

_There was another dead noise that came from the being as it slowly nodded at Jack._

"_...I know what wish to you ask of me..." The being echoed. "...and I am naught your oracle."_

_Jack growled, but Thanatos continued._

"_...it is not part of nature to know those own death, Daemon of Envy..."_

_Jack made a grin. "Oh no." He quickly noted. "A'h never wanted te'h know none of anyone's...er...'end of the line'." He gave a kind note._

_The large robed figure slowly turned his head away from Jack._

"_You wish to know of him; he who had torn off my own flesh and skin with a blazing cackle."_

"_Exactly." The man pointed out; adjusting the cigar in his mouth. "Nuthin at all...erm...'defying nature', Thanny; just'a wanted te'h know what that fella would be up to right now, if ya'll know what I mean."_

_Thanatos slowly turned his head to Jack._

"He is upon us." He boomed.

_Jack gave an unsatisfied look. "Somethin' more specific maybe?"_

"_He is upon us. He is the force of madness. The wave of insanity. He will not fear but to be feared. He asks of naught of power, naught of riches, naught of domination; but to watch the universe burn in insanity; to kill until he will be killed."_

"_Dramatic speech there, dead-boy." Jack said with a growl. "...but a'h think his corny definition ain't gonna stop me if that's what yer thinkin."_

_Jack walked to the large creature, taking the cigar out of his mouth and pointing it at the looming monstrosity._

"_...cos you and a'h, both know none o' that's gonna happen when I control him, don't ya'll?"_

_Thanatos remained silent for a moment, before his voice echoed again. "Death will not tell you fate, Jack the Ripper. Merely speaking with you is doing harm to natures balance."_

"'_Jack the Ripper." The man said to himself smiling. "Love that name. 'The Zodiac' and 'Dracula's Dealer' are pretty fine, but a'h think Jack has always mixed well with m'ah nature, don't ya'll thinmnbmk?"_

"_You will leave me, Daemon of Envy." The figure replied. "...billions of creature die every second; their souls left without guidance."_

_Jack snorted. "...bloody waste-o-time this was then..." He said, turning around, and vanishing into the pale darkness, leaving the massive glooming figure alone, with Ludwig to stare._

_The figures head slowly began to hang down, another gush of noise broke out from the creature's dark hood._

"_...you may conclude your hiding, reality-bender..." Thanatos said, turning his hooded head directly to where Ludwig hid, who replied with a startled response._

"_...there are no more dangers along your path home...whilst a daemon could sniff out your soul more easily than a shark on a rotting carcass, I was keen on blinding your scent from the Daemon of Envy..."_

_The tall figure reached and pulled something from under sleeve; a large sand-glass hung from his grasp, sealed together by bones. Bending down, he placed the large device on the ground._

_With that, the large figure turned, leaving the scene as he slowly began to vanish in the darkness._

"_...we shall meet again, you and I, Ludwig." His voice slowly echoed, eventually leaving the alley in silence, with Ludwig Von Scientist alone with the three mutilated corpses around him._

_He wriggled himself in the bin as it tumbled to its side; the scientist falling out. Picking himself up as he gave a painful groan, he walked to the sand-glass that the creature had left behind. From the looks of it, the top side of the sand was running short, as it slowly poured into the bottom end; Ludwig placed his hands around it carefully, turning it, he saw a name, written down on a silver label at the base of the glass._

_The bold italics of Heloise's name._

_REVIEW! :D_

_By the way, if its cool with you, please review this and the next chapter separately; it would flatter me deeply _


	16. Answers

Authors Note: Yus, yus, yus. Yus, yus, yus, yus, yus. This chapter was actually a very odd one. Along with Horian's little vomit scene in the last chapter, this I have actually been working on this chapter before even 'The Harlequin', but I eventually slowed down with it, and my inspiration suddenly changed direction towards writing about Bale's mothers appearance ^^

But at the end of the day, thanks to the week long holiday, I'm proud to say I've finished it off :D

I think this chapter probably has a more wide concentration on JTS characters rather than my OC's. But don't get me wrong, there are plenty of OC's in it .

Enjoy!

_8:56am_

"_I don't understand!" Heloise muttered to herself; the little girl was sitting in her room, dozens and dozens of books surrounding her bedroom. Heloise herself, sitting on the bed; examining every word she could find in the pages, but failed to find what she was looking for._

"_...of course he's a daemon..." She rejected. Tossing the book she held back into the pile. Then picking up another one to her right, its title read 'Daemon's for Dummies'. Opening it, she began to examine each word, changing page after page quickly, but once again, she failed to find what she was looking for. Grinding her teeth, she tensed as her arms flung apart from each other in fury, tearing the book up in half. As the shreds of paper fluttered around her, Heloise fell to her back; she turned her head to the piles of books on each side. The ones on the left were the ones she had just read and tossed away, whilst the ones on the right were piled more neatly for preparation of being read. However, the left pile was now more than ten times bigger than the right since last time she had checked._

_Heloise made a groan. She could feel herself falling asleep as her energy began to waste away through all the exhaustion; it was simply too painful to read any further, and never in her entire life had she searched for so much information without tracking it down far by now._

_Her eyes suddenly widened. Heloise's mind flickered to life; she had a thought. Leaping off the bed, Heloise strolled down to the wardrobe at the end of her room, her hands reached out, grabbing both handles; she flung open both the doors._

"_I'm sure this is where I last put it..." Heloise said to herself, pushing her head through all the scarlet-red dresses hanging up inside._

_A moment passed. She continued to dig her way through the dresses until her eyes locked on something; without hesitation she grabbed it, pulling it out from the wardrobes doors._

_On both her hands she held a large book; the cover was coloured in scarlet red, tightly tied shut by small chains that wrapped around the book, sticking out of the middle of the cover was some kind of crystal; a red ruby that was stuck onto the chains, keeping them sealed together. The book's title was written in golden, bold italics saying 'Letinfi Daemonis Sakira'. At the bottom corner of the book cover at the right corner were the words 'Property of Misery Inc.' Which was written down in neat handwriting, followed by the stamp of the Miseryvillian eye._

_She turned around, strolling to her bed; she placed the book on her sheets, then bending down under the bed, she stuck her arm out under, tapping her hand on the carpet ground as she rubbed it about, suddenly feeling a small, metal object._

_Pulling it out, in her hands held not exactly what she would call a key, but a small, black square object not bigger than the palm of her hand._

_Leaping on her bed, she sat by the cushions; picking the book, she held it firmly on her left hand; the small rectangular square on her right. Her eyes rotated to the black device on her right hand, then raising it above the book, the faced it to the ruby, planted in the made of the book._

"_Um..." She said to the device. "'Mors Angelorum'" She spoke loudly._

_From those words, a small red light blinked out of the end of the black, rectangular device._

"_Password confirmed." A metallic female voice suddenly echoed out from the black device. "Proceeding..."_

_With that, the black device suddenly began to open up like a sprouting flower; appearing from the metal petals was a tiny pole- no longer than Heloise's smallest finger- a small red beam sticking out the end._

_Heloise pointed it down towards the ruby; the red beam suddenly blinked; the ruby responding as it brightly reflected the beams light._

_With that, the chains on the book broke off from book, falling and collapsing on the sheets._

_Now free to do so, Heloise pulled the book open; the first thing she actually noticed was the amount of pages inside it; the amount of pages that seemed to be there must have been in their thousands._

_She flicked around the book curiously; unlike the usual books she had read this one was up most unusual; it didn't just have daemons, but dozens of other creatures that she had never heard even of- or at least never seen so much information on them-. She turned the pages to look at the books contents; as she browsed the titles, she noticed that each one was named after supernatural creature 'Deities', 'Angels', 'Souls', 'Half-Daemons' 'Daemons', 'Ghosts' 'Spirits', 'Dragons', 'Vampires', 'Immortality' this book has perhaps hundreds of different supernatural things._

_She turned the pages onwards, browsing through the book page to page relentlessly until suddenly, something caught her eye as she accidently flipped the pages forward. Before her was now something she had been looking for, for a long time._

'_Ebili Legenri Elab' it said. Beneath these italic words was the translation; written down by a pen; someone had been into this book before, and had translated the title clearly; the words reading 'The Legend of Elab'._

_Heloise turned the page, revealing two whole pages written in piles of information; different alternative stories, theories and myths of different things on the legend, whilst the original, imprinted information wasn't exactly English, there were written words beside each of every sentence, translating it word by word into clear English._

_She then caught something; something that she did not know; Heloise had always known what made a daemon a daemon, but this was out of the ordinary. On a simple paragraph of one page, it was titled 'Charistetes Vintela Elab'. The translation gave her the words she needed._

_Suddenly, there was a loud, startling smash that pierced into the girl's ears; Heloise's window smashed into pieces, Heloise jumped startled, slammed the book shut. The girl looked down to the floor, staring down at the culprit of her disturbance; a hand sized stone._

"_Beezy, you're not meant to throw it THAT hard." Heloise recognised the voice that echoed outside from the window, however, Jimmy's presence, for once, was much to her unsatisfication._

_She groaned, looking down to the book; the girl gave a curious look at the item, then putting it by her bed and strolling towards the window. Reaching the damaged opening, she poked her head out; Jimmy and Beezy stood down to her in front of her house lawn, waving to the girl idiotically._

"_What do you two want?" Heloise spat out._

"_We wonna talk to you!" Jimmy called back in reply sweetly._

_Heloise rolled her eyes, withdrawing herself back into her room; she then turned around, pulling a remote out and pointing it towards the two large piles of books by her bed; pressing the remotes large red button, the floor opened up beneath the two piles, the books falling in through the holes as the floor boards quickly closed back together. Satisfied, Heloise turned and left her room._

_Outside of the house, Beezy had already begun to pick his nose in boredom as the two boys waited outside Heloise's door. Finally, Jimmy heard the locks click from inside; the door slowly swung open, the red-dressed girl standing there with one hand holding the doors end, her other on her hip. Her look did not seem welcoming._

"_What?" She demanded sharply._

_Jimmy did not show any hesitation of the emotion the girl was showing, but responded with a warming smile._

"_Well, it's hard to actually say, but..." Jimmy said, looking for the right words. "Well it was kinda weird the way you left last night..."_

_Beezy bucked in. "Yeah! You screamed just like a girl Heloise!" He said teasingly._

"_How inevitable of Beezy to make such a comment." Heloise thought to herself._

"_So we were worried Heloise." Jimmy said. "I mean... it was just not you to do that sort of thing..."_

_Heloise ignored Jimmy, quickly examined the two. "Where's that bug?" _

"_In a hospital." Beezy noted lazily, the finger continued to travel around his nostril. _

"_He got a big bump on his head from the hairdressers." Jimmy said._

_Beezy's small eyes suddenly poked open as his finger stopped. "...can I use your bathroom, Heloise?"_

_Heloise gave a sharp look at the teenage devil. "Beezy, your house is just twenty yards from mine! Go use your own bathroom!"_

"_Please Heloise?" Beezy said urgently, he began to sweat all over. "I'll be quick!"_

_The girl gave a sigh, pressing her fingers by her forehead. "Fine, just... fine...but don't touch ANYTHING." She said, moving out the way. The red devil sprinted his way in._

_Beezy, in desperation, sped through the living room; his hands clenched down between his legs, tears of sweat leaping from his desperate face as his tiny, porky eyes were spread out as wide as possible, he had now passed Heloise's kitchen, pulling himself up the stairs as he gave a desperate groan; he began wander why Heloise would need such a difficult obstacle in her house in the first place._

_Finally all the way up, he tried to push himself on, but suddenly halted. A cool breeze swept through his naked skin, he felt his mind suddenly twitch in alert, what was that that he just heard? A noise? A whisper? His head turned to the right, staring into Heloise's bedroom that stood out beside him. Faint noises were coming from the girl's room._

"_Closer..."_

_Beezy poked his fat head into the room, his eyes spinning around in confusion for the source of the noise._

"_Erm...hello? " He said. _

_He stepped into the room, standing there as his head rotated around, his large finger scratching his chin._

"_To the bed, Heinous...to the bed..."_

_Beezy followed the voices direction towards where it spoke. His eyes suddenly locked on a large book that lay on the bed; chains lying to its side._

"_A book?" Beezy said in disgust, his tongue hanging out to give a grossed out impression. "That stuffs for nerds!"_

"_Think to the mind, Heinous...secrets the book holds...secrets of your desires..."_

"_Secrets!" Beezy responded in alarm. "You mean...a diary? Heloise's diary?"_

_There was a low, female giggle._

"_Take it...take it..."_

"_Yes sir, Mr. Mysterious voice sir!" Beezy said saluting; as he slowly walked to the bed, reaching for the book and then snatching it from the covers, ignoring the laughing expression of a white drama-mask that lay next to the book._

_8:56am_

_Lucius's finger pressed down on the button to his desk communicator; the small device was linked towards the factories receptionist._

"Doris!" Lucius called to the device. "Get me Heloise!"

The communicator made a static-like sound; a female voice came back in reply. 

"_She's not working t'day sir."_

From that moment the devil's mind had just switched into life. Lucius suddenly remembered of being fooled into temporarily removing Heloise from the factory.

His teeth gnawed together in frustration. Without Heloise, there was simply nothing he could do. Lucius gave a blank look. Heloise didn't work alone. The tyrant gave a groan as he rolled his eyes. His finger then pressed back onto the device on his desk.

"Could you…." Lucius failed to continue the words. What he would say may become one of his life's biggest regrets. His lips shook as he struggled to say the words.

"…get me… get me Dorkus…."

From that, the communicator remained silence for a moment. Doris's rather worried tone finally replied.

"_Sir...?"_

"_Just do it, Doris."_

_There was another slow pause before the communicator clicked back into life again._

"_Erm… I'll… I'll link myself up to the lab in just a second then sir, and... arrange him to see you… "_

With that; Lucius fell back deep within his leather seat rubbing his forehead, preparing for the worst. Out of all he would summon for help, he would never think Dorkus would be that person. That small, tiny monster had always been Heloise's assistant. Lucius always knew that Heloise is better without one, but as part of a fairly high-ranking career such as Lucius's himself, an assistant was always required in Miseryville for legal purposes.

His eyes suddenly poked down to his desk, concentrating on the small music box that rested on his desk. The artefact simply displayed itself out from everything else on his desk table. It was carved in polished wood, markings all around its sides rather judging from the outside, the wooden layers looked rather thick. The lid held a small, metal layer that circled around the lid's edge, coloured in gold.

Lucius began to wonder of what exactly this musical box was. The thoughts of this small toy began to dance around his mind. What could it do? Why was it there? He opened his hand reaching for it, eager to pick it up.

The doors to his office suddenly flung open with a loud bang. Lucius lost attention to the box as he turned his head towards a small, one eyed creature wearing a tiny business suit.

"SO COME TO TAKE INTEREST IN MY PRODUCTS HAVE YA, HEINOUS?" The small monster said assertively.

"...Dorkus..." Lucius murmured the name with a growl.

"So here's an idea boss!" The tiny creature called out; leaping at the front of his desk.

"'Flaming Lawnmowers'" He said as his hands rose in the air; mimicking the names logo.

"That same old boring lawn-mower? That pesky grass just never stops growing? Well no problam'o! Flaming Lawnmowers won't just cut your lawn; they'll burn your whole yard! You won't need to cut those pesky plants ever again! Plus it adds the perfect amount of Misery!"

"  
Lucius would have guessed that to be his voice from the amount of annoyance this creature held. But the tone was too… 'Girly'. Then, the tyrant's eyes widened in both relief and surprise; both he and Dorkus turned towards the office door.

_Heloise stood there; her arms folded, and her eyebrow rose to give a frightful scowling appearance._

Dorkus gulped. "B-b-boss!" He said nervously. "I-I thought you went out for that picnic!"

The monsters question was ignored. "Get out of here Dorkus." Heloise marked at her assistant sharply.

Dorkus made a cowering look before submitting to Heloise's demand; awkwardly walking out the office in silence as he scurried off. Lucius gave a relieved smile as he watched the door close shut as he left the room, then looking at Heloise curiosity written on his face.

"I thought you left for Two Shoes…?" He said.

Heloise moved to Lucius's desk, as she rested her arm on the wooden table. "My job comes first, Lucy." She said, giving a haunting smile.

_People who called Lucius by the name 'Lucy' would often receive a negative reply from the Heinous; but he gave a hesitation; knowing Heloise, doing the inevitable would be exactly what she would want him to do merely to get his goat._

"Well…." Lucius said in an attempt to move on from the topic.

"I have a job for you Heloise. I expected you wouldn't be in, so I would have given it to your assistant."

"Lucky I came in on time then isn't it?"

"Very." Lucius said with a groan. Dropping from his seat, he walked around the desk, picking up the small musical box from the desk.

"Heloise." He said, staring at the small item. "I need you to work on something to... contain this."

The girl gave a pitiful stare. "Want something to protect your toys now, Lucy?" She said teasingly.

Lucius gave a growl. "It's important that this does not end up in the wrong hands, Heloise! Now, are you going to be a good girl and do what I say?"

_Heloise's frown dropped. Lucius in reply, held himself firm, realising he had just dared himself into a signed death-wish._

There was a long pause. Lucius expected the inevitable.

"…alright Lucy." Heloise's teasing voice rang Lucius's ears. "I'll do it."

_Lucius blinked. Never had Heloise submitted to Lucius rude tone of language. He remained staring at her with an awkward pause._

"Erm...yes...well..." Lucius said blankly, quickly recovering from the surprise as he shook his head.

"P-proceed to it." He said as he regained himself. 

_"I want the whole thing wrapped in something like…. A metal box!" He suggested. "Highest security level. I don't want to see an ant-hole on it! Do I have myself clear?"_

_Heloise rolled her eyes with a sigh._

"_Just give me the box Lucius and I'll make sure I'll have your little toy underground for all I care."_

Lucius gave a relieved smile. "Very well then." He said, dropping the item into Heloise's hand.

Heloise turned herself around to exit the office; suddenly, she felt her boss's hand grab her by the wrist. She turned her head back to Lucius.

"The box remains a secret between you and me, Heloise." Lucius said in a low-toned voice. "I know you and your ways of squabbling about rumours in my factory; gossiping along to mess up my work. But this is beyond serious. NO ONE and I mean NO ONE must know of what I'm telling you to do."

Heloise threw her wrist from Lucius aggressively; giving a look on Lucius before looking towards the box; then raising her head back to the devil.

"...I'll just presume you want to keep your toys to yourself, right Lucy?" She spoke again with a childish smile.

Lucius growled. "Whatever makes you shut up and keep quite."

Heloise finally turned, giving a stroll towards Lucius's office door. Reaching for the handle, Lucius suddenly called out to her.

"Not even Two-Shoes should know about this." He spoke.

Heloise gave a hesitation, then a smirk. "He won't." She muttered to herself before opening the door; and vanishing through the other side. 

_-_

Finally out of Lucius's room, Heloise's eyes stared down to the small item, giving a curious, but sharpened look.

The girls ears quickly rang, a small hiss coming from the side of the wall.  
Horian stood there. His head lowered down in a sharp scowl at Heloise, hands behind his back as his eyes staring at the girl with a distasteful look.  
The relationship between the two was never peaceful. Heloise's torturous ways towards Lucius's boot-lick had always made the vengeful creature scarred with hatred towards her.

Horian lowered his head at the girl, his eyes narrowed down, as his sharp pupils glowing black from his red eyes, a forked tongue slithering from his lips, before quickly slipping back it.

"Had a little chat with Lucius, have we?" The serpent marked. "...it must be important." He said with a sarcastic tone.

Heloise snorted. "It's nothing that your little slithering tongue has anything to be involved in."

"Lucius made ME his finest." Horian said; his teeth sharpened out from his lips.

_The girl made a smirk. "You're a toy, Horian. Sure, your career rank is highest, but in a way, Lucius just wants you to do all his dirty work for him; all his cleaning up and all his pains. Yet he needs me. He needs me a lot. For without me, how could Miseryville live on without my technology to guide it?"_

Horian bowed his head, making a growl.

"So, in a way, Horian." Heloise said, walking past the serpent. "I'm Lucius's finest."

As Heloise walked off, Horian hunched his head downwards, his reptilian eyes staring at the girl with a hateful glance, finally settling himself, he took off to Lucius's door, pulling it open, and then vanishing into the darkness of the office.

_-_

"Jeez boss." Dorkus's voice sprung up, as the small creature caught up with Heloise as she walked through the empty corridors. "What was that all about?"

Heloise remained silent as they strolled down the hallway, the box hidden under her sleeve. The two walked silently down the factories corridors. This lack of conversation however seemed abnormal. Even for their behaviour towards each other. 

_A moment passed, Heloise walked past another corridor to her right, and Dorkus gave a confused look._

"Erm... boss?" Dorkus came out, pointing down to the other way. "...the labs that way..."

"I'm not going to the lab." She said, quickly halting at a door to their right. Heloise examined the front of it. The door was made purely of splintered wood, and seemed rather primitive compared to the rest of the factories.

Dorkus stood there confused. "So... where are we going?"

_The girl didn't respond. Instead she put the box down, slipped her left hand under her right sleeve and then pulled out a long black stick-like object from it. As she pulled it out completely. In reply; Dorkus's look was ever more puzzled to the object; the items length would have been impossible to have even fit in her dress let alone her own sleeve._

"_Er… boss? What's that you got there?"_

_Heloise's head snapped directly towards her assistant. Her look was darkened; her eyes began to shine in a red towards Dorkus, who responded with a nervous shiver. The object she held was a thin, black cane. Its end was shaped exactly like the head of a hissing rat formed in shining silver; Heloise's hand gripped on the handle with her hand holding tightly on the centre of the cane, pointing the end just behind her. _

_There was a moment of pause. Dorkus took a few steps forwards to Heloise in confusion._

_Suddenly, Heloise ticked into life. Her head raised back at her assistant, her hand pulled on the canes handle, there was a sound of scraping metal as she pulled the handle from the rest of the cane._

_Before Dorkus could even blink, he forced himself to stumble backwards, Heloise pointing not a cane; but a long rapier-sword directly at him, the tip of the weapon faced at his exploited chest, Heloise stood at a straight position; her right hand held the rat-shaped handle of the weapon with her other holding the weapons scabbard on her left hand, which she faced firmly behind her back; giving herself a fencing position._

"_B-BOSS?" Dorkus said to her in terror. His hands raised beside his head as his face dropped towards the pointed and of the blade, the sweat ran from his face._

_Heloise's red eyes tightened; giving a more concentrated look at the creature. Her body remained completely still in her fencing-position._

_"B-BOSS? Wh-what are you doing! Wh-what is this?"_

_The girls legs soon went into action as she slowly stepped around Dorkus to her left; the small creature forcefully following her direction towards the point of the foil. Dorkus could feel his heart beating rapidly; he struggled to form a smile, giving a nervous laugh._

"V-very funny boss…" He replied shacking, Heloise raised her left eye.

_"Y-y'know… f-for a second I-I thought you were like… g-gonna kill me with that, but you got me Heloise! It's all just a joke…"_

_The girl's eye lowered back as she moved herself around Dorkus, the small assistant following the blades direction._

"_Erm…. This i-is a joke…. Right?" Dorkus said in attempt to assure himself._

_From that moment Heloise struck the sword forward; Dorkus in reply stumbled backwards, just missing the tip of the weapons blade, he lost his balance; losing his footing as he fell backwards, the back of his head smacking onto the ground floor._

_Dorkus picked himself up, rubbing his head in agony, he opened his eyes; everything around him was dark, he looked around confused, his eye suddenly settling on Heloise; who stood now metres away; the sword hanging from her hand beside her as the blade top touched the hard ground._

_It was only then did Dorkus realise that in fact he hand stumbled into another room; a dark, blackened room. Heloise stood by the doorway, her hand reached to the door; Dorkus made a gasp; he tried to pick himself up as he reached his hand out, shouting at Heloise in fear._

"_N-no! Wait Boss! STO-!" But he was too late. Heloise quickly pushed the door shut; vanishing behind it as she left Dorkus alone in the dark room. Dorkus leapt on his feet as he quickly ran to the door, both his hands clung on the doorknob as he turned and pulled it with all his might, but it wouldn't budge. Heloise had locked him inside._

_Pondero turned herself away from the door; now being slammed on by the helpless assistant inside. She walked away back into the factory corridor, casting her sword back into the scabbard, returning the weapon into its cane form, and then walked back towards the musical box, placed on the floor earlier. Her form had melted away from Heloise, turned back into her original form of the white-dressed girl._

_She slowly bent down, picking up the small box with both hands as she turned to walk away._

_Pondero suddenly paused. She sensed something. Her eyes widened in shock as she turned down the corridor; the loud violent slamming from Dorkus suddenly became completely blanked by her concentration._

_Molotov. Lucius's bodyguard; his single and only most favoured military officer stood there, frozen at her on the spot; eyes staring directly at the girl as if he witnessed a ghost scene. Pondero reflected the general's look with her own; her hands quickly folded up around the box as she held it to her chest._

_Molotov's eyes quickly adjusted to the direction of the loud door – in which the inventor's assistant continued to slam in panic- then turning his eyes back to the girl._

"_Wh-who…" His words struggled to make sense; his own mind was frozen in awe and confusion._

_Pondero took the opportunity. She turned from Molotov in panic, fleeing from the scene with the box held to her chest; the way she moved was exactly like a ghost; with her dress stretching over her feet, it was impossible to see that she even made any looks of physical movement patterns as she fled, but rather moved like a floating spirit. _

_Molotov tore himself from his paused moment; reacting quickly, his hand reached down for the pistol in his belt, pulling it out as he aimed it at the fleeing figure._

"_S-STOP!" He called out. He had no time to give thought on whether or not to even use such violence over what would be judged as an unarmed girl , but from seeing the creature turn from one being into another, it was barely worth thinking about. He pulled the trigger of the weapon; the guns barrel immediately blazed into life; the bullet flying straight out into mid-air, hitting the fleeing target with a direct hit to the back of her torso._

_Pondero halted; turning her eyes to the general as he fired his weapon at her again; the bullet flew into her and out the other end harmlessly, as if Molotov had fired at a ghost. Molotov fired again, the bullet flew into her unphysical chest, flying through her without harm, but then violently smacking into the solid musical box from Pondero's hands as it came out the other end. The box tore from her grasp, collapsing onto the ground with a loud smack. Pondero's eyes widened with panic, she made an attempt to go after it. Molotov fired his weapon again; this time towards the item, the solid material took a loud smack as the force of the impact blew it off from the ground again further from the girls reach. Pondero's mind suddenly flickered into a memory._

"_There will be no screw ups, ya'll hear me?" Jack's voice rang in her head. "...or I swear to all the pitiful things that this world offers…"_

_Pondero blanked out the last words. She slowly turned herself away from the box towards Molotov; her pose straightened quickly, she took a deep breath as she began to calm herself; her eyes still shining in a tone of fear from her black hair. Her body began to evaporate away into black smoke; quickly retaking the form of the dark-bodied Heloise._

_She rushed at Molotov hurriedly; her sword whipped out from the scabbard, Molotov blasted his weapon at her; she changed direction by forty-five degrees, the bullets smacking into the ground around her, she reached close to the general now; her sword swept behind her as she ran at the side of the corridor wall; the speed picked up as her legs quickly adjusted on the walls surface, running up on it with her quick leg movement, Molotov changed his posture as he turned his weapon to the wall where she ran; he pulled the trigger, which replied with a empty click; Molotov gave a curse, realising he had used up his magazine, but it was too late; Pondero was already upon him; she flung herself from the wall straight beside him, flying over the muscular creature; her sword shot out, impaling into Molotov's right arm above his elbow; the general dropped his weapon as he made a groan of pain, Pondero landing on the ground besides him; the sword left behind with its blade stuck into the creatures arm._

_The gun fell flat on the ground with a clatter, Molotov held on his wounded arm in pain, his teeth grinded as he gave a angered stare at the girl with rage-filled eyes, then reached for the swords handle, painfully pulling it out from his arm as he gave a loud bellow in agony, _

_Turning to Pondero, he pulled the freed sword behind him into a primitive striking pose; then launching at her with the blade, Pondero gave a fast reaction, rotating herself ninety-degrees, dodging the blow as the blade was just about to shoot through her temple, Molotov suddenly flung his injured arm at her, punching the Heloise-formed creature successfully into the temple; flinging the girl backwards to the air by the strong blow, collapsing on the hard ground._

_The tides quickly turned for Molotov; he quickly reacted as he tossed the sword away; bending down to recover his pistol, then emptying and jamming a fresh new magazine into the weapon, he turned to Pondero, who was just shackingly picking herself up; then, without hesitation, Molotov blasted his weapon once into the creature. _

_This time it did not go through; this time it was a confirmed hit. Pondero stumbled backwards, recovering her balance quickly despite the wound that punctured into her temple, her hand clung on the injury, she turned her burning red eyes at Molotov; the general took notice, he fired another two shots at her; the first bullet smacked into her body as she lost balance from the blow, the other entered through her head, finishing the job as the girl fell to the ground without a sign of recovery. Lying on the floor, Pondero's red eyes slowly faded away, melting from their shine._

_Molotov hesitated. His eyes stared at the body without a blink. He looked down to his pistol; the smoke flowing from its barrel. Putting his firearm back down beside him as it slipped back into his belt. The pain suddenly stung from which the attacker had punctured the sword into him. Molotov gave an agonising groan as he held his left hand on the wound. _

_Suddenly, his eyes suddenly widened towards the body; a steaming sound followed by black smoke began to dance off from the lifeless body, the form of the top inventor began to evaporate away. The smoke twisted and turned as it reshaped itself into a new form, as it quickly settled, retaking its form finally into the white-dressed girl, lying on the ground instead of Heloise. She gave a painful groan as she lifted her torso up from the ground; sitting there rubbing her head, the gun wounds vanished on her body._

_Pondero quickly took notice of Molotov's presence; her eyes widened and quailed in fear as she gave a frightened gasp as she felt her heart stop. She crawled backwards quickly away from the general's position. Molotov reacted in panic, whipping out his gun from his belt as he pointed it at the girl. Pondero almost struggled a scream before swallowing it back in._

_Molotov slowly walked towards the girl, gun pointing out at the frightened creature, slowly bending down as he stared at her. The size of the 'human' was no taller than perhaps Jimmy himself._

_The barrel was almost pointing directly to Pondero's face now. Molotov had to be secure; it was better safe than sorry. The girls long, loose hair was incredibly long; almost reaching to the end of her shoulders, some of it hung down her face, shrouding her mouth and half of hair fearful eyes._

"_Vh-Vhat..." Molotov said. "Vhat in sveet Miservy ARE you?"_

Yay! Review! :D

Alrighty, I REALLY wonna publish the next chapter actually, but once again it may be a while until my next update . But I'm planning on giving Lictor a pairing ;)

Can you guess who's the lucky gal?


	17. The First Heinous

Author's Note: A short little chapter, I had bigger plans for this, but I think I'll just let this flow past and start anew, besides I have managed to achieve my object I said last chapter for this one =)

I'll attempt another update real soon, till then, enjoy!

137 years after the spawn of Lucius the Firsts reign

The Heinous Throne Room

"I am tired of your false accusations, peasant!" The Minotaur stated with his voiced raised full with impatience. His mighty structured form stared down at the small, terrified creature below his waist; the little creature in return stared up at the generals stiff unblinking eyes, his own large round eyes wide in terror, sweat covered his entire grey skinned body, his small lips lost without words, commanded with nothing but shivering fear towards Arnold.

"I-I..." The squeaking little creature struggled to reply, only to be grabbed tightly by the collar of his patched shirt by the towering Minotaur; his small bird-like feet vanished from the ground violently without a scent of difficulty.

"You what? Regret your actions? You should have regretted your own _thoughts_ when you had decided upon such a crime against Miseryville law!" He replied, the words of threat danced in his voice. "I think the weavils could do with a new piñata, don't you think?"

"N-NO! NOT THE WEAVILS!" The peasant-creature begged with his small, squeaking voice, his hands clasped together in a pitiful pose of mercy. "I have a wife and kids! They won't have the heart to live on!"

"Well you should've thought of-"

"General."

Arnold could feel his ear drums tweak and vibrate to the powerful voice; a voice filled with strength, and a dark tone rhythm flew along it; he would never fail to recognise his master's tongue. His head spun to the direction of the voice, slightly loosening his grip enough for the Miseryvillian to have the freedom to mimic his act, both their eyes widely fixed on a tall, muscular dark figure; his red skin shrouded in darkness drawn from the lack of lighting of the huge room around them, the large Emperor-sized horns on the creatures head could only be mistaken by the most foolish of creatures.

"M-master Heinous!" Arnold quickly spoke from his shocked hesitation, dropping the small creature to smack on the marble floor as the General bowed to one knee towards the devil, his head so low that his master could clearly gaze upon only the back of his head with his yellow, reptilian eyes that shone from the his nightmarish presence.

"Well?" The master said with a calm, soothing voice as he slowly walked towards a shining throne that seated on the side of the large room, placed upon many rows of black marble-coated steps; the thrones texture built of gold, red leather lay upon its middle, giving it a comfortable look, its golden arms stretched, each end carved in the ferocious shape of a roaring Groggily beast. As the Heinous spoke, no matter his calmness, the voice echoed through the great room.

As the mighty Heinous walked up the small steps to his seat, a large black cloak stretched from his rear, dragging behind him from his spike-covered shoulders to the ground like a Godly Tyrant. Five human-shaped figures silently marched behind him in a square-angled formation; with the exception of one, who walked on ahead of the four, closest to the large devil; each one was dressed smartly into decent uniform from the leather of their black boots to the large black coats streaked on their shoulders, their faces shielded by frightening gas-masks coated in grey; eyes buried away from the orange casing on their masks eye-holes; black, metal helmets completed their form, making them look almost completely unliving; all of them looked symmetrically alike besides the one closest to the Heinous, its eye-casings were black, Miseryvillian military medals tied neatly on its chest and wore that of an officers cap rather than a helmet. Rather than a decorated, primitive-looking rifle lain on its shoulder-to-hand like the others, it had no possession of weapons besides a small, aged pistol that buried into his waist-side.

The great figure settled on his throne, eyes still impaled on his minion as his arms stretched out, comfortably resting on each arm, with his hands clawed around the two Groggily beasts hissing upper-jaws. His pose was relaxed but powerful; his two large horns proudly reaching above his head made that so. Even Arnolds own horns shrunk before his masters own towering ones. Lucius's paling eyes turned at the smaller peasant-creature lying on the ground next to the General as two of his guards walked out the room neatly, leaving with a respectable bow to their Heinous.

"...what is that 'stain' doing on the floor of my throne-room, Mr. Minoan?" As he spoke of Arnold's surname with his impaling voice, his last two bodyguards positioned themselves on each side of the throne below the stairs in a statue-like pose, the officer stood next to the Heinous's seat, hands behind its back smartly as it stood in a straight fashion, but yet still much fearfully to look at.

"M-my Lord..." The general replied loudly, his head still facing down. His words remained hardened without fear, but he could not help his lips trembling. "...my deepest apologies for your interruption. This...citizen was sent here to me by two henchmen... he was caught in the middle of a criminal act." He gave a quick draw of breath as his master quirked an eyebrow." Despite my will, the guards had sent him into your throne room in search of me, without your permission to let such a peasant enter your mighty floo-"

"_Crime_ you say?" Lucius interrupted; interest in his tongue, he sank down on his chair in a more relaxed pose, the tip of his fingers placed together as his elbows remained on the armed chairs. His eyes narrowed on the frightened peasant, who stared back up to his master, eyes widened further as he began to shake and quail.

"...what has this gentleman been accused of?"

"Theft."

"Be more specific, Minoan I have a reputation for my rare impatience." The Heinous said, his voice slightly rising. As if commanded by those words, the officer-caped bodyguards head lowered in a dark manor.

Arnold gave a hesitation to his lord, his head turning away, as if about to murmur.

"Erm..._bread_, my lord..." He said with an awkward voice. "...he had foolishly stolen bread to the eyes of the henchmen..."

There was a moment of silence, only to be broken through a nervous swallow by the peasant-creature. Lucius gave an unpleasantly disappointed look, a rather disgusted sigh murmured behind his closed lips as his hands slowly settled back down to the chair arms. Arnold tried not to look up to his master, but he could feel his pulse speed up.

"..._bread_, you say?" Lucius finally said; his look quickly changed into a rather low sneer. "...such an appalling crime to commit, especially upon the eyes of my own powers."

"P-p-please...h-have mercy m-master-"

"SILENCE!" His voice bellowed at the little creature, so loud that it forced the peasant to leap in fear, the general himself, struggled to resist the same, if it was not for his less capable position in bowing. The guards however, remained unbothered; they could be almost mistaken as statues by the next person should they enter this room. Lucius raised his back from the throne, leaning towards the startled little creature with a merciless tone.

"...how dare you commit such a pitiful crime, and yet become caught in the act! I could have you and your loved ones cast into the fiery pits of the Abyss of Despair for two hundred years from nothing more than a simple lift of my finger to my guards!"

The citizen's mouth shook in terror, giving away faint moans, his eyes paste to one of the bodyguards, and then returning back to the dictator before Lucius began to resume speaking.

"But...I am a chivalrous man." He said, settling back down, his voice then directed to the Officer next to him. "Have him cast down to the dungeons. If the starving prisoners do not feed on him through the coming week then he may be freed."

With that, the large crafted doors opened behind the peasant, two more of the uniformed guards walked through, grabbing the pitiful creature by the shoulders, before dragging him away as quickly as they had arrived, the gates slamming themselves, casting the little peasant's fate out of sight. With that, the Minotaur turned his head away from where the peasant once was, back down towards the throne.

"My lord I-"

"You may be silent as well, general..." Lucius spoke with a despised look on his lips. "...the only reason I did not sting my tongue at you, is merely because of the humiliation it would strike at my own military in front of a peasant, and I cannot abide such weakness to my own powers. It would damage my... reputation."

"O-of course, my lord."

"You will report to my officer here about those henchmen you had spoken of, general. Stupidity and ignorance took the course of them; they should not have entered my throne room without my permission, especially with a 'peasant' at their arms. My course is strict, and such weakness will be punishable."

"Yes my lord."

There was a quick moment of silence; Arnold took flight to leave, turning to the door.

"You have not been dismissed yet, general." The Heinous spoke out. Arnold quickly turned back to his lord and bowed back into position as quickly as possible, Lucius set curious eyes on him.

"If the guards had found you here, then you have obviously been in waiting for me, haven't you?" He spoke calmly. 

"Y-yes my lord..." Arnold replied. "...the daemon-child...he has been prepared for you summoning, at your will..."

Lucius's mouth opened into a pleased grin. Arnold continued.

"...but I fear that he may not...recognise of your presence as others, my lord...reluctant even...I find his behaviour unpredictable towards different people..."

The dictator did not banish his grin. "Come now, Mr. Minoan; I have been within the experience of daemons before. I can forgive him for any naivety that he may possess. I assure you, this will not stamp out my envy to meet the child."

"Y-your assistant, Isaac has been at presence with him for a while, my lord."

"I know." Lucius confirmed. "He has a qualification with psychiatry. I had placed him there into good use, with faith that he may turn the child into a... sensible direction of my preferences before I may meet him. I trust that he may have some...difficulty with something that handles emotions almost entirely different than any previous 'subjects', but nonetheless, I find it a worthy attempt."

"Of course, my lord." Arnold replied. He gave a thought, and then dared to speak out. "...forgive me, lord, but the child puts his claim that he has neither gender, neither does he claim-"

"That he isn't of daemonicii?" Lucius finished the phrase. "Yes, of course he would... but I have confirmed to you, Minoan; I have experience with these creatures. Do not delude yourself with doubt that this is beyond my knowledge..." The dictators finger-tips placed back together patiently, the grin became almost completely visible. "...a young-aged daemonic child like him would not have chosen a path; of course he would have called himself neither daemon nor angel. But he doesn't need to..." He settled back in a devilish pose. "...it shall be my rite to pick it for him."

Arnold could not resist lifting his head to the throne, before he realised what he was doing, Lucius gave a command, without notice of the general's act.

"You have played your part well, general. Bring the daemon to me, and you will not need to worry about this 'businesses' with him any longer, as you're having been muttering so commonly to your troops..."

Arnold gave an embarrassed groan to himself.

"...yes I have known, Mr. Minoan. There is no need for shock, just remember that I am omnipotent to your little...'gossips'." The large devil assured. "Now...bring him to me."

Arnold took to his feet, with a quick bow; he turned and took away through the large Miseryvillian-eye-crafted doors, vanishing out of sight.

"...dramatic creature, isn't he, Charon?" Lucius spoke in a rather disgusted tone, turning his head down to the officer next to him, who had remained in statue pose through the whole time.

"The individual places damaging judgement in his role as a general, Mighty Dictator." The officer spoke, his deep voice was stiff and emotionless, almost robotic, bellowing from the gas mask like an old radio.

"Abnormal, for such a rank..." Lucius replied. "...see to it about those henchmen, Officer. Return in time before I am done with the daemon."

"Acknowledged." Officer Charon replied sparking to life, marching down the steps, the two guards placed their rifles from their shoulder to both their hands, pursuing on to their squad leader. The three turned to Lucius, giving a bow, and then turning to quickly vanish through the doors.

Lucius sat back firmly; he gave a dark, mischievous grin; forever had he unnoticed the red, burning eyes that stared at him with curious watch, a razor-sharp toothy grin followed through with a short chuckle leaked from a daemonic mouth.

"..._'Daemon-boy' ya'say...?_"

Present Day

Lictor gave a harsh scoff as he finished the tenth page of 'Misery Hearts'. He had been reading since he had left the hospital, freely given to him by his unusual doctor. He walked through the dawning town streets towards the local restaurant; a destination meeting point where he would find his friends. Whilst admiring the exciting description of the novels settings and characters, there was however a part of something that was against his views in which he had just finished feeding his eyes with.

"'_Their eyes gazed upon one another, locked together like as if against their own will; their hearts began to burn up for one another'_?" He read out rather disgusted.

Lictor could recognise such a situation; a situation that he would never agree on in his entire life.

"'Love at first sight.'" He snorted as he placed the book away. "What a pile of skin-moult! Everyone knows 'love at first sight' doesn't exist!" His attitude was sceptical. He would be damned if he would have known such a thing could exist. That was always how he acted; the most sceptical of the group. Always doubting until he got proof, this in most times he wouldn't even usually care to look upon.

Murmuring to himself, he put away the book without a care in the world; then pulling out the rubix cube that the kind doctor had given him; immediately he began to toy with the small device as a source to put away his negative feelings, twisting the turning the colours around to match, but it was useless; he simply could not fix the colours together without unwittingly moving the others from the cubes different faces; this only fuelled his negative feelings into anger as he gave a furious grumble.

"Stupid thing!" He yelled to himself; twisting the parts faster. "Why won't you do what I want!"

All the distraction stopped Lictor's concentration on the pathway as he walked blindly along the path; not noticing the racing figure that was blindly running straight at him.

Everything suddenly concluded into a loud smack as the taller figure clumsily tripped over the smaller mantis; Lictor felt the full force of the hit as he was flown from his balance onto the floor, dropping both the book and the cube, which consequently smacked on the floor along with him, the figure to fell; hitting the floor in a loud thud, followed by a loud gasp as the air was taken from her lungs through the impact on the ground; dropped items crashed everywhere from both characters in a loud cataclysmic noise.

Lictor made an agonising groan as he sat up from the ground rubbing his head; the mantis gave a grumble, lifting his head to the clumsy creature, prepared to spit at her with violent insults through his own rage; she had it coming. He knew it. It was all her fault for being such an idiot and blindly tripping over him from the first place. He had an awful day yesterday, and no one was going to help reflect that today. He filled his lungs with rage, preparing to draw out his yells of rage at the figure, pulling his head up to her face.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU..."

He hesitated. His fury-filled emotions suddenly grinded to a halt; retreating away as his eyes quickly locked on hers; the figure seemed to be human for sure; her dark pupil eyes quickly shone out to him from the strings of her long, black hair that freely hung over her; she wore a long white dress, and although she was on the floor, Lictor called easily guess that the figure was roughly twice in height than him; her face was almost hidden away from her hair, but Lictor could easily spot out her soft, pale skin.

There was something about this girl. Something that made him hesitate with unrecognised feelings. His eyes were wide, and he felt his whole body freeze.

"...y-y-you..."

His lips continued to repeat the word on and on by it; he barely even noticed that he was still talking.

The girl gave a blank expression at him as she pushed the strings of hair that covered her view, staring back at him in with naive eyes; they didn't express the same that Lictor felt, but she gave more of a confused expression towards him as they both stared at one another. Lictor couldn't help but notice that the girl was breathing heavily; a strong mixture of fear and exhaustion, like she had been fleeing from something.

"...uh...gah...teble..." His words didn't come out right; he found it difficult to think straight. "...h-h-hi..."

The girl ceased to reply as she stared back at him, she suddenly turned her head away from Lictor; directly towards a long black cane that she had dropped from the fall, reaching and grabbing it; she suddenly pulled herself up, hurryingly grabbing the small box from the floor, then turned to flee onward, her head turned for a final curious look at the awe-struck insect behind her before finally turning around to take off as she fled away.

There was a loud noise of thunder from the above; the skies slowly darkened from the grey clouds, no sooner could Lictor feel the slow pats of rain that harmlessly dropped onto his hard skin, dripping off his frozen face as he continued to stare at the fleeing girl until she was finally out of sight.

He turned his head down beside him; staring at the 'Misery Hearts' book that lay on the floor. He pulled himself up, then reaching down to pick it up as he reopened the pages back to page ten, reading out the sentence that he read.

"'_Their eyes gazed upon one another, locked together like as if against their own will; their hearts began to burn up for one another'._" He said turning his head back to where the mysterious girl was, but she was long out of sight. He gave a blink, turning his head back down the book.

His heart felt light. Alien feelings were sunk inside of him; like he was nothing more than a feather. He couldn't help but let the dramatic effect sink into him.

"...woah..." He said to himself as the breath escaped from his awestruck mouth.

Miseryville Factory

Molotov gave a cry out in pain as he dragged himself along the corridor floor, agony pierced everywhere around his body, his blood was swept along the floor, and he could not move his legs. There was nothing he could remember than those red, piercing eyes that glanced from his opponents face, then pain; excruciating pain before the terrified figure fled out of his sight as he was maimed on the floor, his used pistol lying empty next to him, the barrel choking of failed aims.

He gave another cry, his ears rang to the noise of footsteps ahead of him, and then a startled halt as the figure gazed on the sight.

"...b-boss?" The voice of a horrified henchman, hurrying to the bleeding general as he kneeled by his general, picking him up with a heave, Molotov cried out as his leg wounds stung out in agony. The confused Minotaur pulled out his radio.

"M-MEDIC! W-WE NEED A MEDIC OVER HERE!" He yelled into the device before feeling Molotov's hand grip on to his wrist, he stared down to his wounded leader, who struggled to speak.

"...I...I need to see... Lucius..."


End file.
